Swallow the Sun
by WordyAndRestless
Summary: AU. OotP. The beginning of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin's love story. How they met and how they fell so hopelessly in love. All with a little twist in the plot lines. Part 01 of The Night and The Day series. Prequel to Prisoner of the Moon.
1. Number 12, Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

Hey everybody, this is my first time writing a Lupin/Tonks fan fic...well actually first time writing a fan fic on here in general, so please do support! ^_^

Reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated, thanks!

Oh and I think my chapters are too long, please review and tell me what you think.

By the way, the first chapter is kinda eh to me, please tell me what you think.

Thank you so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 – Number 12, Grimmauld Place<strong>

Outside in the darkness of the summer night, the black sky was raining hard with the full moon high in the sky. The rain pounded down in a calm and settling beat but the cooling thunder broke the tranquility. Under the rain stood two people, Aurors. One was a battle-torn man, a tall and bulky veteran with a mad mechanical eye. The other Auror was a young witch with vivid pink hair and a pale, heart-shaped face. Her colorful hair and long swaying robes were drenched.

_Great, wet and cold._ She thought to herself.

The man handed her a small piece of parchment. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_The location of the Order of the Phoenix is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London_.

"Mad-Eye," she began, calling the famous Auror Mad-Eye Moody. "What does this…?"

"Don't speak, just think about it," the man growled in a low, scratchy voice.

Another house soon appeared, squeezing itself between two buildings. It had an uninviting glow to it, with odd angles and a gloomy presence. The two Aurors stepped quickly up the stone steps, knocking loudly on the creaking black door.

"I want you to be in constant vigilance in there. Don't make unnecessary noises."

"Paranoid as always Mad-Eye," the pink haired witch sighed. "What could possible happen?" She asked him, rolling her eyes at her mentor.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," he snapped.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a narrow hallway dark and black that wreaked with something close to death. She saw odd decorations on the shelves, mostly of elf heads, and covered paintings. The wallpaper was peeling and the house itself looked like that of a horror movie. In the doorway stood a red-headed woman with gentle eyes and a motherly aura to her. Along with her warm and pleasant smile, she was a complete contradiction to the house. The aged woman beckoned them in and slammed the creaking door shut behind them. When she turned to them, she had a look of surprise, shaking her head and with a flick of her wand, cleaned and dried them both from the rain.

"Always so nurturing," Mad-Eye grumbled but warmer. "Molly Weasley, meet the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix, Nymphadora Tonks."

"Oh nice to meet you Nymphadora," she smiled in such a soothing and warm voice.

Molly's gentleness made it hard for Tonks to get mad, even at the mentioning of her first name she hated so much. "It's just Tonks," she reminded amiable. "Wotcher," she smiled.

"Oh Tonks dear, welcome to Grimmauld Place," Molly smiled as she led them down the hall. "We're having dinner in the kitchen, please join us. Arthur's still at a meeting with the Ministry and so the table is a little empty right now. Meeting's not till tomorrow evening so to make it easier for you you're welcome to stay the night and please do make yourself at home."

Tonks liked that woman. She was bustling, welcoming, and kind. She followed Mad-Eye and Molly into the kitchen down the narrow and _rather creepy_ hallway, reaching a long dining table that seemed to already be seating several others. She was immediately greeted warmly by a group of red-headed children, an uncaring boy in his mid-teens seated next to a girl with fluffy brown hair who smiled at her kindly. There was a girl who strongly resembled Molly with flaming red hair, and two twins sitting side by side with wide smirks on their faces. If that was what Molly called an empty table, Tonks wondered what a full table looked like to her. The teen red-haired girl gleamed at her, grinning at the sight of her much preferred bubblegum pink hair. Tonks had the sense to make her hair even brighter and almost glowing, _almost_.

"Nice hair!" the red-haired girl smiled excitedly. "Love the color! I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Wotcher Ginny, I'm Tonks and thanks!" she smiled, taking a seat beside her.

"You're a metamorphmagus?" the brown haired girl asked politely. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way. Your purple hair gave it away," she smiled as Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"A what now?" the uncaring boy beside her asked.

"Yeah, I am." Tonks smiled a bit awkwardly.

_I guess getting this conversation out of the way is a good idea._

"Oh does that mean you can morph into whatever? Please show us!" Ginny grinned.

_One morph doesn't hurt does it? Not until they start making requests though._

Tonks wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes, concentrating for a moment. _Duck beak._ She tried to think of the most obnoxious morph at the moment and when she opened her eyes, her nose and mouth had shifted into that of a duck, bright yellow and completely obnoxious. When the kids, along with Molly had their eyes widened in excitement and shock, she changed back and smiled. _Success_.

"Oh that's so cool!" Ginny and Hermione spoke all together.

"Thanks. Thank Merlin you're not like Umbridge who tends to sneer at my ability," Tonks smiled, feeling more comfortable with every passing second.

Mad-Eye stood behind her and gave a low grumble, or maybe a sigh? It was hard to tell.

"Time for a proper introduction," Mad-Eye grumbled. "Everyone, this is my student and newest member of the Order, Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks, this is Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, and…"

"Tonks, Mad-Eye you forgetful coot," she corrected him. Her little smile fell when her eyes landed on the lanky man sitting in the far corner of the table. He had on a small, unreadable smile. His black, shaggy hair was down to his shoulders and though his face had some color to it, he looked hallow and haunted. His face had become famous from all the wanted posters, though the man in real life looked a lot less _insane_ than in the posters.

"Sirius Black," Tonks mumbled in an underlying tone.

"That would be me," he nodded casually. "Long time no see cousin Tonks," he smiled.

Despite her Auror instincts screaming at her to be weary of the Azkaban escapee, a more mischievous and rebellious side of her wanted to start conversations and catch up with him, wishing him well. She felt awkward at first around him, but that feeling quickly vanished when dinner started and conversation after conversations followed. The way he treated everybody and acted like a troublemaking teenager too young for his years made her laugh. It was like magic, but after the dinner long conversations, she quickly felt comfortable around a cousin she had lost touch with since forever, in a house she still thought was _rather creepy_.

"Alright dears, it's getting late. We need to let Tonks rest. You can talk more tomorrow," Molly smiled, knowingly cutting short the animated conversation between Tonks and all the Weasley children, along with Sirius.

_I love this woman. I'm getting so tired!_

"Alright," Ginny sighed. "Good night Tonks," she smiled and left the kitchen reluctantly.

"Thank you Molly," Tonks smiled.

"Oh it's alright Tonks. On the third floor there are a few empty rooms, take your pick."

The others filed out of the kitchen and off to bed. Tonks gave Sirius a warm nod as she stumbled out of the kitchen suddenly finding herself inches from the floor, nearly tripping over a troll's leg, which she later made out to be an umbrella stand. She could hear Sirius' drunken, howling laugh as he teased her behind his glass of fire whiskey. Getting up, she made sure he could see her mock glare and continued up each step, praying not to trip and make a fool of herself again. When Tonks arrived on the third floor where Molly had directed, she suddenly felt a weird feeling consume her. It wasn't bad but it wasn't exactly a good feeling either. She followed the hallway down to a set of doors. Passing the first two, she suddenly felt a mysterious urge inside of her to peek in the third one.

_Well, Molly did say to find an empty room. If someone's in here I could just apologize._

Without much hesitation, Tonks simply turned the unlocked doorknob and pushed it open. Inside, it had been something never would she ever expect. Her eyes widened in a mixture of emotions when she stood face to face with the unmoving creature. It had supernatural pupils with a long snout and tufted tail. It's coat was a light brown and on parts of its head she could see the fur flecked with grey. The creature didn't move but it looked at her closely, wearily. She had seen a glimpse of fear and deep thought in its eyes, wondering if she'd finally gone mad.

_Merlin's balls it's a werewolf._

Fear crept into her mind as she placed her hand on her wand, ready in case it attacked. Much to her surprise, the wolf didn't attack. Instead it crouched a little lower, turning its head and let out a soft growl that seemed more like a warning rather than a threat.

_An Azkaban escapee, no offense there Sirius, and now a werewolf? For Merlin's sake, what else should I know about this place? Oh, there's that grumpy house elf that calls me insulting names, can't forget him._

Tonks didn't really understand why, but the rebellious and reckless nature of hers brought her other hand up, reaching slowly and cautiously. When the werewolf didn't pose as a menacing threat, she placed her hand on the side of its face, petting it. The wolf then had confusion in its eyes but also a sense of gentleness as well as it looked her back in the eyes.

_Blimey, now I'm petting a werewolf! Why was I petting a werewolf?_

"Tonks be careful," came Sirius' loud voice, only that time, he seemed completely serious and worried. He had pushed himself in between her and the werewolf, leaving his back open to the creature as he faced her with a grim look on his face. He didn't look like the drunk he had been earlier anymore. Instead Sirius now looked protective and completely, dead serious. "Did he hurt you?" he asked quickly.

Tonks shook her head. When she finally found her voice again, she asked, "You keep a werewolf in the house?"

"No, well…sort of…yes," Sirius replied uneasily. "Just don't go near him and don't hurt him either. He means no harm. You know how werewolves are on the full moon."

"If he means no harm then I won't do anything," Tonks sighed, looking behind Sirius.

"There's a room ready for you down that hall," Sirius pointed. "Please try not to go into this room," he asked her softly.

* * *

><p>That night Tonks laid wide awake in her bed, her eyes staring up at the dark ceiling of Grimmauld Place and her hands behind her head. She thought hard and deep, her mind constantly flashing back to the evanescent image of the werewolf earlier. She wondered why it didn't attack, why she suddenly saw so much by looking into its eyes. There were so many things she wanted to know. First why there was a werewolf locked up in a room anyways, and second of all, why she was suddenly so swept up by an unexpected encounter with it.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the room third door down from the stairs on the third floor, the window had been opened, allowing a breath of warm summer wind to sweep the room and carry a new, lingering presence all throughout. Inside the room, there sat a lanky man with shaggy black hair, a hallow and haunted face, with half a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. Beside him was a friend, during one of his furry-little-problem days. He was the large dog, werewolf with light brown hair and quiet nature that laid beside the leather armchair.<p>

Sirius stifled a laugh after taking a drink from his fire whiskey. "I've got to hand it to you Moony. Only you would wound up in a situation like that," he spoke, pulling his thoughts back to the conversation earlier.

The wolf gave him a soft growl as he seemed to understand what it was saying.

"She's my cousin Tonks and an Auror. She knows how to handle herself against you. You don't have to worry."

Another soft growl came out from the bottom of the wolf's throat.

"The pink hair? She's a metamorphmagus too. She's Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda's daughter, remember? You've met once or twice actually, back in the days."

Then an abrupt growl slipped out.

"Ah remember now right?" Sirius smiled. "Moony what are you doing questioning me about her for? Tomorrow morning go on and introduce yourself to her!"

Next came a louder growl, a reminding growl.

"So what if you're a werewolf? Besides, she petted you," Sirius laughed, bending over in his chair. "Fearless little Auror that one. I can't believe she actually petted you.

It seemed as if the wolf had rolled its eyes as it turned elsewhere with another soft growl.

"But picking on you is fun Moony," Sirius replied childishly.

* * *

><p>Early next morning, Tonks had awoken in a strange house, one she didn't recognize too well, but was suddenly energized by a good night of sleep. She hadn't had one like that in such a long time and was debating whether to just stay in bed a little longer or go downstairs and try out more of the delicious cooking the motherly Molly Weasley had prepared for them. After minutes of loafing around in a bed she wasn't familiar with, Tonks had finally pushed herself off. She passed by the mirror and looked in, realizing her hair had changed to a cute shade of turquoise over the night. She made a face in wonder.<p>

_Should I keep it blue or change it pink? Change it pink, adds color to the house._

Upon exiting the bathroom, Tonks had quickly apparated back to her apartment for a change of clothes and was fresh and ready for the day. She headed down the stairs carefully and was close to reaching the first floor. Her eyes closed tight and her nose crinkled up as in her mind she thought of the color _bubblegum pink_. Her hair shifted smoothly from turquoise blue to the bubblegum pink she loved so much. Before reaching the last step, her klutz extraordinaire side had kicked in and soon she found herself toppling over, landing face first to the ground.

Suddenly, a stable and gentle arm caught her by her waist, breaking her fall and the possibly painful outcome of it. The arm pulled her up as if she was weightless and soon she found herself staring deeply into the eyes of a man. She didn't recognize this man. She only knew she had seen his deep, thoughtful blue eyes somewhere before, a familiar feeling. His light brown hair flecked with grey also seemed very familiar, but she just couldn't connect two to two together that that time. Instead she stood awkwardly close to him, staring back at his surprised face that was merely inches away from hers.

"A little clumsy there," the man laughed in a gentle, teasing tone as if they had been friends for ages. Neither of them realized it, but they were still ridiculously close.


	2. Vivid Pink to Brighten Things Up

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviewed! I love the reviews, it gets me motivated to write more!

Anyways, um, I'm not a very good writer, I'm still working on getting my message across and stuff like that so I apologize before hand if you don't understand something. After all it's only a fan fiction and I have no editor to help me. :P Also, I think I'm planning to make this story really long, writing in detail of Remus and Tonks' relationship from beginning to end. It's AU by the way so you'll see some changes, minor, maybe major...0.o...oh and I only have OotP and HBP for reference.

I hope you like it and it isn't boring! Please leave me a review if you're so kind, thanks! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02 – Vivid Pink to Brighten Things Up<strong>

All the heat in her body and the heat of that summer morning had suddenly gathered into her pink cheeks, blushing undoubtedly as she still stood in the arms of a man she did not know. Tonks and the mysterious man could've stood there for ages, until Sirius had cleared his throat discreetly, bringing them both back to reality. She fell out of the man's embrace, looking at him mildly awkward. She had noticed he had beautiful blue eyes and a rather attractive look despite him seeming so tired and worn. As for the man, he'd seen her bubblegum pink hair before, along with the lovely pale, heart-shaped face and the daring personality.

"Um, sorry," she mumbled timidly.

"It's fine," he chuckled. "I don't think I've met you before. I'm Remus Lupin."

"Wotcher Remus," she smiled, still blushing slightly but she shook his hand that he had held out to her. "I'm Tonks."

"Do I get a first name from such a lovely lady?" Remus asked, his eyes flickering with a sparkle as all of a sudden, he didn't seem as tired and worn anymore.

"Uh…"

"It's Nymphadora," Sirius laughed as he brushed past them. "Remus meet Tonks, Tonks meet Remus," he continued on, walking into the kitchen and greeting Molly with a wave.

"Sirius you know I hate being called Nymphadora," she snapped, though she couldn't get mad at him somehow, no matter how hard she wanted to be.

"I think Nymphadora is a wonderful name," Remus smiled to her as they reached the kitchen. His smile was charming and alluring in every way. It made her nearly trip again if not for Remus leading the way.

_Wow really? First I meet my ex-convict cousin Sirius. Then I had an encounter with a kind werewolf which was rather interesting. And now I'm meeting this man who's already making me trip over him, literally. Grimmauld Place was one bumbling heck of a home. What in Merlin's sake is wrong with you Tonks?_

"Yeah, my fool of a mother named me that."

"Andromeda?" Remus asked, recognizing the name. "Oh I don't think she's a fool…" When they took their seats at the long dining table, Remus' entire attention had been absorbed in her vividly brilliant pink hair. He couldn't take his eyes off of it, the bright color radiating from all the black and gloom that Grimmauld Place was entirely made of. Her presence seemed to have added color to the whole house. Her vivid pink hair brightened things up a bit, maybe more.

"Moony you're staring," Sirius whispered beside him with a sly grin.

When Remus snapped back, he realized he had placed Tonks in an awkward position as she didn't know what to do about his constant trance up in her brilliant hair.

_Merlin, the color really stands out._

"Oh I'm so sorry Nymph…Tonks," he corrected himself. "It's just that your hair is really beautiful and very original," he smiled sheepishly. _What in the world am I saying?_

"Thanks," she replied. "I'm a metamorphmagus, things like this are common," she smiled at him, wondering why she suddenly felt so comfortable telling a complete stranger things like that. Yet again he seemed rather nice and amiable towards her, and like the rest of the house seemed to take a positive interest in her metamorphosing abilities.

_Parrot, try to make him laugh and turn into a parrot face!_

A loud sound of laughter came to her ears as she opened her eyes again to see that her nose and mouth was now shaped like the tropical beak of a parrot. Remus' laugh was warm and soothing to her ears. She couldn't understand why she did that and she didn't understand why she wanted to do so some more. She liked hearing his laugh, much better than anyone else's. It was odd though, just a few minutes before, they met. There were no fireworks or lustrous spotlights. It was simply a clumsy meeting of two people. Yet there she sat a few minutes later, wanting to make the tired man laugh and smile.

"That's brilliant! You talent not only comes in handy during work no doubt but it stirs up a great laugh as well." Remus was then smiling at her from across the table, his eyes split between her tropical beak that was morphing back into a pair of cute lips and nose, and her radiant pink hair.

"Well no one's really called it a talent before but I suppose so," she smiled rather childishly.

"Trust me, it truly is a talent if you can get Moony here to laugh that loud," Sirius cut in.

"Moony?" Tonks questioned.

"A nickname I've somehow adopted way back in my school days, ages ago."

"I wouldn't say ages ago, you don't look old at all, especially when you're grinning like that." Tonks' eyes were only on Remus, a man that seemed to be causing her insides to stir more than any others. Remus' eyes were only on Tonks, the girl with gleaming bubblegum pink hair that not only added color to the dreary old house but to his life as well.

"Oh you wouldn't know. I actually feel like an old man at times," he smiled. Somehow, Remus had felt foolish around her, making amusing small talk, commenting and speaking about things that really didn't matter much at the time. Around the young Witch he had just met, he felt like a school boy again, heart thumping and not knowing why.

"Flirts," Sirius snickered as Molly handed him a warm, steaming tray of bread.

Both Remus and Tonks seemed to be wrapped up in their own little world where no one else existed but them. Their eyes were on each other, talking about the night and the day and everything else in between. Permanent grins stretched their face for the rest of the morning, talking animatedly about who knows what. Sirius had been the only one who seemed to notice their strange and immediate attraction to one another and was snickering in the background as he tried to hold his own conversation with Arthur and Molly without having to mention the obvious _thing_ going on between his best friend and his cousin.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the moment they met. An Order meeting had ended that night like any other. Throughout the week, Tonks had spent almost every night at Grimmauld Place, getting to know the kind natured Weasley family, her rowdy and childish cousin Sirius Black, and the selfless man that was Remus Lupin. They would talk and tease each other, making the other laugh until they broke into fits of humorous hysteria.<p>

It was after so many conversations that they realized how much of polar opposites they both were, but that fact didn't seem to matter. He was a sensitive old werewolf and she was a colorful young Auror. Yet the fact that they were so different only brought them closer to each other, accepting anything and everything of the other.

On a very hot night where the crescent moon was up, they were both sitting together in the Black family library, simply enjoying each other's presence. Tonks was comfortably sprawled out on the hard leather sofa, large black headphones covering her ears as she listened to Muggle rock on a portable silver disc player, singing along occasionally, and sneaking glances at Remus, the quiet man on the single leather armchair behind a book.

_He looks oddly adorable when he's reading. Blimey why am I thinking these things?_

The whole process of Tonks' CD player, a Muggle contraption, had been entirely new and strange to Remus, but no matter, she seemed to be having a wonderful time, _jamming to the music_, as she called it. Each time he looked up he would smile at her, watching her air guitar to the song while laying on her back. Occasionally their eyes would meet and the world would freeze only for a few seconds, until they both turned away timidly and mildly blushing.

_Call me crazy but I think I'm falling for her already. She looks oddly adorable listening to her music despite the crazy contraption they called a CD player._

After another song or so, Tonks suddenly pulled her headphones off, flipping over on the couch and lying on her belly as she spoke to Remus. Her vivid pink hair tousled over, a strand of pink falling between her eyes. She looked upwards and blew the strand out of her face, causing Remus to chuckle and realizing he was acting like a fool in love. Love was the word he hadn't used for such a long while.

"What book are you reading Remus?" she asked him, aptly interesting.

"Dangerous Love," Remus replied. "Written by Rudolph Fourrure, a really old French author."

She seemed truthfully interested as she left her arms dangling from the side of the sofa and asked, "What's it about?" with a gentle smile.

_Damn. Dangerous Love is a romance about werewolves. How could I forget? And if I tell Nymphadora, how will she react? Usually the general public of the Wizarding world would react in sheer disgust at even a simple mention of werewolves. How will Nymphadora think when she sees me reading a book about it for my own enjoyment? Damn, Remus Lupin you stupid git._

"Um…it's a romance novel," Remus replied nervously. Along with the prejudice contents of the book in his hands, he'd also forgotten completely about his fury little problem around her, _completely_. She made him feel like a normal human. Yet Tonks didn't know that Remus was a werewolf, and he wasn't ready to tell her just yet. He was afraid to let her know, in fear of how she would react, how differently she would treat him afterwards, and how he would lose such an irreplaceable _friend_.

"About?" Tonks asked in an innocently curious tone.

He hesitated, then swallowing hard, he merely mumbled the word under his breath with his heart caught up and lodged in his throat. "Werewolves." He waited wearily for her response.

"Sounds interesting," she smiled warmly with no sign of sneering or melancholy anywhere. "Do you like it?"

He was bewildered by her reaction. Normally, most people would condemn the mere mentioning of werewolves. But Nymphadora Tonks, she seemed sincerely interested, pulling herself up, propping her head on her elbows and smiling at him. She had an ardent gaze in her eyes, a mellow smile tugged her lips, and vivid pink hair that seems to brighten everything up and added color to his world.

"I like it. It's an interesting topic and has a different, less loathsome view on werewolves. In the story, they actually made werewolves appear harmless." His lips parted in a small smile when he saw her listening so intently.

"But I thought werewolves were like normal humans, except on the full moon."

"Werewolves are considered dangerous and uncontrollable dark creatures," he reminded her in a suddenly solemn voice as he thought about himself. There was slight shock in her face as she saw his sudden change in attitude, but Tonks' forgiving nature made her forget about it easily. He had to admit, Tonks' reaction had been far beyond what he had hoped for. In his mind he actually felt a small piece of him believe that she was accepting of werewolves.

_Alright you old werewolf don't get too excited. Nymphadora is too young and innocent to understand the dangers that encompassed your being. Be glad you haven't sent her away screaming yet._

"You seem quite skeptical of them. I think werewolves are just like normal humans except on certain days," she smiled, flipping over to her back and tossing her wild locks of pink hair flowing over the side.

_She is beautiful and kind. If only I could tell her that without getting awkward._

Remus had returned to his book while Tonks turned back to staring at the ceiling and her occasional glances at the tired but charming man in the armchair. She had her headphones in yet she was listening to nothing but the ticking of the clock and Remus' low breathing. As her eyes wandered off to some place faraway, in her mind, her thoughts returned to that night a few days ago, when she first arrived, and during the full moon.

She could still remember the image of the gentle creature inside her head. The wolf posed no threat with its deep and haunted dark eyes, and its light brown fur flecked with grey. When she patted it, from the palm of her hands she felt an immensely warm feeling radiate from the single touch. It had felt the same as when she would place her hands on Remus when she teased him…

_No, Remus isn't a werewolf. Careful Nymph…oh…Tonks. Some wizards consider being mistaken as a werewolf rather offensive. Wouldn't want to drive such a sweet man away with your foolishness._

"I like Grimmauld Place," Tonks sighed, trying to start another small conversation.

"It's a bit deceiving with all the dreary decorations, but it's still a very nice place," Remus smiled from behind his book his eyes caught on her lovely face and bubblegum pink hair.

_Since you arrived, the whole place had gotten significantly brighter with a more pleasant atmosphere. It's…nice, Nymphadora._

"Everyone is great here and they don't judge me for my rather peculiar personality," she smiled. "Well except for the grumpy house elf that seems to hate me."

"Your personality is fantastic and wonderful, how could we judge something so nice? As for Kreacher, I think he hates everyone," he chuckled softly.

Late into the night, Remus finally finished the book in his hands as Tonks laid sound asleep on the sofa. He knelt down beside her, watching her for a moment, wishing he wasn't a werewolf so he could freely pursue her. He couldn't help but smile when she stirred slightly. Soon he found himself placing his old but comfortably warm jacket around her and tucking a bright lock of pink hair back behind her ear. His fingers skimmed her face gently. The warm touch sent his cheeks flushing red and his heart running wild. For the first in a very long time, he felt warm and flustered. His fingers tenderly grazed by her pink lips, making Remus feel drunk and intoxicated in such a great feeling.

_Calm down Remus, you're still a werewolf so keep behind that clearly drawn line of friendship. Oh for Merlin's sake just go back to your room before you drive yourself mad._

The night fleeted by softly and quietly with Remus finding himself behind another book. His eyes would flicker by Tonks every so often, pausing at her sweet and quiet sleeping self that made him smile uncontrollably. He felt like a flustered school boy again, sitting through the night with a foolhardy smile on.


	3. We All Have a Secret or Two

**Author's Note:**

Hey everybody! I try to update as fast as I can and I tend to write fast anyways so I hope you don't mind my pace ^_^ also...this chapter is REALLY long! I hope you don't mind it. I would cut some fluff...but I rather enjoy them so sorry. Anyways, I hope my story isn't boring you and I do hope you like it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! I love reading them! they are so fun! lol sorry.

Oh i'm still new to this whole fan fiction thing, so I'm not too sure how to respond to the reviews I have. But I'll try. Um well I really love reading reviews and all your comments are really encouraging, especially a few who tends to write longer ones, I love em so much! Thank you thank you thank you! And for one person, asking me since this is an AU fic and whether I'm going to have Remus and Tonks live through it or not... well I don't want to be overly obvious about my "plan" but I'll tell you this: I wrote this fic because I'm in denial of their deaths also and a little sad at how little time they had together in the books and movies. So on the question whether they'll live or not... ;D

Anyways, please do leave a review if you can. Thank you so much. And if you can't it's alright, just thank you for reading ^_^ xD 3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03 – We All Have a Secret or Two<strong>

The color of her hair had changed to an electrifying lime green that evening as she sat staring at the clock of the Auror office, her eyes dropping and her mind wandering off to someplace else, far faraway. Tonks rested her head on one hand, her other twirling her wand in her hand as her eyes continued to stare at the clock, watching as each second ticked by and wondering when she'd be able to see _him_ again. She sat inside her cubicle, procrastinating with all the reports and paperwork she had to get done. Even if she tried, she couldn't do anything productive when her mind wasn't going to return any time soon. She was busy thinking about him. She thought about how they had spent every night together in the past month. How they simply enjoyed each other's presence while relaxing in the library. How they gazed at the beautiful night sky together in the lofty attic. How they would talk until sunrise about the most random things and then sleep like sluggish loafs during breakfast. How he would smile and chuckle at all the silly things she does. How he would always catch her when she fell, or fall alongside her in a failed attempt. How they would listen to music and read together, growing more attached that simple way. She smiled to herself, seeming dazed and in a trance.

_He seemed tired this morning when he woke up, a little sick actually. If only the clock could hit seven already so I could leave work! This bloody Ministry and always having to be orderly and such is a pain! How Umbridge would totally boot me if she got the chance. Ugh, I'd rather be at Grimmauld Place and actually have a place to display all my skills rather than filing paperwork and writing reports here. This so wasn't what I signed up for._

"Tonks…Earth to Tonks…Nymphadora!" a loud, familiar voice broke her trance.

Tonks shot up, looking around wearily as a small flicker of fire shot out from the tip of her wand and onto a small stack of paper. Her eyes widened as she flustered to stop the fire, slapping the two folders of papers together. Luckily, she was saved when Arthur Weasley had used the _Aguamenti_ spell to set out the spreading flames. She sighed when a trail of black smoke rose up from the middle of her two folders where two scorch marks had been left. She then turned to Arthur Weasley, partially thankful but also blaming him for causing her such a shock.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Arthur," she reminded him sharply.

The red-headed man simply chuckled and took a seat beside her. "Lost in thought there Tonks?" he asked. "Anyways, sorry we can't appear to be too close. I'll just use this report here as an excuse," he smiled, holding up an unfinished report she was supposed to work on.

"What did you need?"

"I needed to inform you about Harry's trial."

"Harry Potter?" she asked, suddenly hushed by Arthur's finger.

"Don't be too loud and don't act surprised. Just listen carefully to me alright?"

"Alright," she nodded obediently.

"Last night there had been a Dementor attack on Harry in Little Whinging. Now you know Dementors don't act without the Ministry's supervision, so you, Mad-Eye, Kingsley and I are going to be snooping around in the office for any hints or clues. As for Harry, the Ministry had expelled him for use of underage wizardry, but luckily Dumbledore convinced them not to make the decision pending a formal hearing. Now I'm here to tell you first and foremost to keep your eye out for any…_funny_ business around here. The rest we'll explain later at the Order meeting tonight," he whispered barely audible but still making sense in her ear.

Tonks nodded again. "Will Dumbledore be there tonight?"

"Yes and so will Snape. I know you and the younger generations aren't very fond of Severus, but please do keep in mind that he's on our side now." Arthur sounded like a certain someone who could be a humane pacifist if he wanted to, the certain someone she hadn't been able to get to leave her mind.

"Will do Arthur," she smiled quickly as he left her cubicle, continuing on as if nothing had happened. After Arthur left, Tonks returned to her glare at the clock that seemed frozen almost just to push her button.

After a few more minutes of endless staring, she leaned back in her chair and yawned, stretching her arms high as she looked around her mildly unorganized desk where papers, folders, and quill pens were all over the place. As if supreme fate had been at work, her wandering eyes suddenly fell on a word, messily scrawled on the front of a report folder that caught her attention.

_Werewolves? I don't remember this case being in any of my files._

She picked it up and skimmed through it, her eyebrows wrinkled as she made a confused and surprised face at the files. To her, it actually looked like an interesting case to take on. First she had to file a report about some werewolf named Fenrir Greyback and his pack. Afterwards, there was an empty option there whether she would be allowed to track down the pack's activities or not. Having seen a few of these cases before, she knew if she did well enough on the report, she'd be able to move it into the field.

_There's absolutely nothing in here about Greyback, or werewolves!_

Upon seeing the scarcity of the information, and idea suddenly popped up in her head like a light bulb going on and shining brightly above her. At Grimmauld Place, the Black family library would surely have tons of books on werewolves. Besides, after learning about Remus' course of study in Defense Against the Dark Arts, surely he would have a vast knowledge about werewolves that would help her. She had all the sources she needed!

_Yes it's seven! Hasta la vista you mundane little box of a cubicle!_

When the clock hand landed firmly on the seven and the little bells that sounded to the end of the day ran in her ears, Tonks was already on her feet and ready to get out. She grabbed her belongings along with the werewolf report folder and shoved it into a small, dark violet messenger bag of hers. Soon she was already heading for the lifts as its wrought golden grills slid open. There were about five others in the lift and as quick as she was, she'd managed to stumble gracelessly into it before the lift was over its maximum occupancy. With a dazzling smile on her pale, heart-shaped face, Tonks grabbed the lever over top her head in a vice-like grip as the lift began moving roughly to its next destination. She was anxious to get back to Grimmauld Place, a house she had accepted as her home away from home away from her real home. She was anxious to run into the door and run into Remus, finally having a proper excuse to bug him and talk.

_Finally I actually have a proper excuse, a legitimate reason to spend more time with Remus! This werewolf case really could help me out. Why didn't I see it earlier lying on my desk? Oh well, better late than never._

* * *

><p>On the street in front of the tall and eerie magical house, an evanescent dust of thick white smoke exploded in the air. It left no remnants but a young witch with <em>violently<em> violet hair appeared from its delusion, wearing a bright and eager face and colorfully mismatching clothes. It was a calm and tranquil night with the approaching autumn wind and a full moon appearing high up in the dark horizon of the night sky.

Mad-Eye Moody's _constant vigilance_ words replayed insider her mind as she suddenly felt like she was being watched. Tonks took a close view of her surroundings, even using the _locator_ spell and still found nothing out of the ordinary. Returning to her eager self from moments ago, she marched up the steps and through the waiting black door. She wanted to see Remus as soon as she got in, a wide grin on her pale, heart-shaped face.

Standing beside the pathway and closing the door behind her, Ginny Weasley greeted her with a kind smile. Inside she noticed Hermione with an unreadable expression on her face while speaking with Sirius about something serious. Her eagerness and smile suddenly dropped and went away within the next minute, not knowing why.

_Something's up. Just the look on their faces was enough to say so._

"You're just in time for the meeting dear," Molly smiled with ever so gentle and warm eyes as she beckoned Tonks into the kitchen. "Oh Ginny dear you know you can't come in until the meeting's over."

With haste, Tonks tripped into her seat and stumbled not to drop anything on the table. She was surprised to find an empty seat across from her where Remus should be. Tonks felt something inside of her wither or drop immensely. When Sirius sat down beside the empty seat, diagonal from her, she couldn't help but question, her eyes glinting to the emptiness and the lacking of the selfless, ever warm and ever gentle, Remus Lupin.

"Where's Remus?"

"He's busy on a mission. Nothing to worry about," Sirius replied abruptly.

Upon seeing the edge and sharpness in his voice, she crept back to leave him some much needed space. Tonks couldn't help but question and wonder constantly about Remus' absence that had come as a complete surprise. He'd never mentioned any mission before, and surely as a part of the Order, she'd know if he had one. Naturally, she would question on and on, pursuing the topic non-stop, but after spending so much time with everyone, she knew there had to be a good reason behind Remus' absence that night and Sirius' sharp tone.

"Nymphadora," a monotone and sneering voice spoke from beside her. "How surprised I am to find you here. Still up to no good I can see." Snape's voice had never bothered her so much. She was practically glaring at him from her seat. That pale faced, heartless man with emotionless eyes, an abnormally large nose, eerie black hair, had belonged to the man she'd despised ever since her days in Hogwarts. The twisted man made her want to gauge his eyes out, the way he looked scornfully at her. She narrowed her eyes as her animosity for him showed.

"Where's Lupin tonight? I believe the full moon is up…"

"Snivellus, don't you think you should be more worried about your miserable self than others?" Sirius snickered with much disdain in his voice for Snape.

"Pardon me for worrying. I guess wizards are in no place to worry for a dog. Dogs worry for dogs. Isn't that right, Padfoot?" Snape replied with just as much malice and venom.

_Keep calm. Keep calm. Don't hex him into oblivions. Not here anyways or you'll actually get caught. Wait to find him in an old alley and then use Slugulus Eructo on the lousy git._

That night the meeting seemed to drag on and on. It seemed to have taken an eternity for it to end, or at least that was what it seemed like for Tonks. With the absence of the warm and gentle man in front of her, she suddenly felt like the meeting was another jejune requirement of her life. The empty seat bothered her and she would try to divert her attention elsewhere, facing Sirius or actually listening intently into the conversation. The only part she really caught from the entire meeting though, had been their next order of business which was to bring Harry Potter safely from his home in Little Whinging to headquarters within the next couple of days. She was excited for a moment, having the chance to meet _the_ Harry Potter, but that moment was fleeting and soon passed when her eyes flickered back to the empty chair, not to mention the gloomy presence of the biggest arse that sat beside her.

"How come I couldn't hear anything through the extendable ears tonight?" Ginny asked as Tonks headed up the stairs after the meeting had ended, taking great precaution in her steps for Remus wasn't there to catch her that night. "Usually we'd here something."

Tonks smiled slightly. "I think Molly's trying to keep you kids from snooping."

"How?" Hermione suddenly joined them.

"Molly's placed an Imperturbable Charm on the door. She does it when we are discussing something _highly confidential_," she spoke in an airy voice, purposely driving their curious mind insane by doing so. Tonks smiled mischievously. She loved messing with them.

_I don't really get why the kids can't listen in. I mean really it's nothing confidential at all, but oh well. Molly will be Molly. Or maybe she's trying to lower their hatred for Snape by not having them listen. If they heard the things Snape said, especially about Sirius and dogs, they too would want to hex him into oblivions like me who was trying so desperately hard not to._

"Imperturbable Charm?" Hermione asked. "I've read about those and it's a spell to prevent eavesdropping. They must be discussing something highly confidential!"

"It's really nothing confidential. I'll teach you how to tell if something had been Imperturbed," Tonks smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. "You just chuck something at it to see if it bounces off. You can chuck dung bombs at it or something. If it bounces right off, it's been Imperturbed, simple as that."

"If they had the door Imperturbed…" Hermione began. "Tonks is something wrong?"

_Note to self: Hermione is an easily worried bookworm and genius._

Tonks shook her head many times to assure the two girls nothing bad was going on at the moment. "No, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all."

"Well what did you talk about during this meeting?" Ginny asked. "And why does Sirius seem so edgy? Is it because of the meeting? Something's wrong isn't it? Please tell us."

_Mental note: Ginny is also a worrisome lass. Nothing's wrong with the Order but something is wrong with me. I sense that there's something fishy going on, something fishy behind Remus' sudden disappearance, Sirius being on edge all night, and Snape's loathsome words. I hate to admit it but usually he has some sort of belief to base his sneering on._

"I'm afraid I can't tell you girls any more than what I already have. But trust me, it's nothing bad. Though I did notice Sirius acting weird and it's not because of tonight's meeting." They were quiet for a moment, until Tonks gave up on the thought. "I'd love to talk some more but I have a huge report to write," she excused herself.

"Oh, what about?" Hermione asked, eager for a change in topic.

"Classified information involving werewolves," Tonks winked.

When she left, she noticed a strange and unreadable expression on her face. Tonks had concluded Hermione must be hiding something. An important fact that she didn't know but should know. A curious part of Tonks wondered whether both Hermione and Sirius were worried over the same thing. Remus' absence that night still was a mystery. Then what about Snape's fiendish comment involving the full moon and dogs? She knew, but her Auror instincts that something was up, something immensely big.

* * *

><p>From the window in the Black family library, she could see a bright full moon lingering behind the black clouds. Tonks set down her tall pile of books and gazed upon its heavenly glow, her mind deep in thought. She remembered her last full moon and her unexpected encounter with the gentle wolf. She couldn't help but wonder about that night's shining moon, and the mysterious feeling that clouded her thoughts.<p>

_So much for spending time with Remus. But the report's not due till the end of the week. Thank Merlin. I've got some time._

For the next couple of hours, all she did was drown herself in work. Tonks was about to have an information overload when she began listing all the relevant facts in her mind, pondering on them as the uneasy feeling inside of her began to boil.

_Fenrir Greyback, werewolf, and wizard. Known to position himself around people, mostly children during the full moon so that once in wolf form, he could bite them. There has been no cure for a werewolf bite and once bitten by a turned werewolf on a full moon, the victim will also contract lycanthropy. If bitten not on a full moon or injured by claws, the victim is usually known to have some wolf-ish tendencies. Though there is no cure for lycanthropy, the Wolfsbane potion can restore the wolf's human mind. The Homorphos charm is also capable of the same effect, but will wear out within a couple of hours depending on how strong the caster is._

_Blimey, look at how boring looking potions books are. I can't believe I actually did well in that class. Wolfsbane potion is a bubbly golden liquid that tastes horrid and puke provoking disgusting. It is not an exact remedy for cure wolf bites. The specific instructions to brew this potion is…what am I kidding I already know how to as a part of Auror Training. That paranoid old codger and his constant vigilance._

_Werewolf and Wizards, hmm seems like an interesting book. In the British Wizarding world, werewolves are highly discriminated upon and are listed as a dark creature though their human form is in control for 29 days out of the month. Oh these prejudice old crackpots and their bigotry. I wish someone would shove them down a hole or something. Of course a book biased about werewolves would be found in the Black family library. All members but Sirius are all stubborn, blood-obsessed devils._

_This was the book Remus read that one night. Dangerous Love, when you want to be with the moon, you must swallow the sun. Well that was a cheesy phrase. In love there is no right or wrong. Falling in love with a werewolf in such a prejudice society could be a daunting task, but love will always prevail in all situations. With the moon as him and the sun as all the prejudice and pain that surrounds his existence the night seemed welcoming while the day is foreboding. In a twisted story of love it is the sun that you are fighting and the moon that you are yearning. Swallow the sun and be with the lover in your heart._

_I'd say that was the most corny and cheesy line ever. But I must admit it was rather cute and adoring. Remus really is a sensitive bloke to read these things. It seems interesting._

Like a wailing alarm that awoke her and caused her heart to jump, she heard the eerie cry, the long and sorrowful howl of a wolf, a werewolf. Tonks nearly dropped the book in her hands as she placed it sloppily back on the table. Her body had a mind of its own as she darted out of the library, running upstairs to that room. That one room, third door down from the stairs. When she finally reached it, she had the same feeling she felt that night. Was she going to see the wolf again? Without hesitating, Tonks pushed open the broken locked door and looked inside.

In the middle of the room she saw two furry creatures. One was a black dog she immediately recognized to be Sirius who was turning back from his animagus form to his human self. While the other creature was the wolf again, the same gentle wolf with deep, dark and sorrowful black eyes, its coat a light brown fur flecked with grey on its head, resembling the color of Remus' hair so much. The wolf again looked at her with weary but fearful eyes. She didn't understand what it was afraid of.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius snapped, walking towards her.

"Sirius, answer me. Why is there a werewolf in this room? And who is the werewolf."

"Tonks it's none of your business. Please leave before you get hurt."

"I'm an Auror. I'm fully capable of holding my ground."

Sirius sighed. He then turned back to look at the wolf with unreadable eyes. "You won't hurt him?" she asked her.

Tonks shook her head. "I've got no reason to."

"He's a friend Tonks. You may talk to him if you'd like. I'm tired anyways."

The wolf let out a small bark, seeming to be communicating with Sirius.

"She'll have to meet you sooner or later mate," Sirius replied with a sliver of a smile on.

"Sirius where are you going?" Tonks asked hurriedly.

"Sleep," he simply replied. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you. And you won't hurt him."

When Sirius left, it had been only Tonks and the wolf left in the room. It was a complete irony as all throughout her training, she'd been taught to keep her distance from a wolf and to always have the dark creature at wand's distance away, but when she was with that particular wolf, she felt herself relief completely. Tonks first took small steps towards the creature but it shied away from her, backtracking into a corner in the room. She was stubborn on her advancement and still continued on anyways, each step growing wider when she saw the wolf neither barking, howling, or threatening her. It only looked at her with fearful, weary eyes.

_Bloody hell Dora, don't come closer. Don't come near me when I'm like this._

She knelt down in front of the wolf, carefully watching it. Then, once again Tonks found her hand reaching for its face, petting the gentle dark creature at the side of its face and then behind its ears. When the wolf reacted positively, she smiled.

_For Merlin's sake Dora please stop doing that. It's oddly soothing but dangerous!_

"I'm a peculiar case aren't I?" she laughed quietly. "An Auror petting a werewolf. That's plainly absurd not to mention completely mental."

_You're finally seeing it Nymphadora! Hurry up and back away from me before you endanger yourself. I don't want to see you get hurt._

"But you're a good werewolf. I don't know if you can understand me, but I'm not afraid of you. On the contrary, I'll sit here with you until you change back in the morning, just to see who you really are." She smiled slyly as she tapped Remus' wolf self gentle on his nose.

Tonks had found a comfortable position, lying on her belly while propped up on her elbows as she watched the wolf pace around, occasionally playfully pouncing around the room, and listening to her as she spoke complete nonsense about the most random things. To her, the wolf reminded her of Remus. Tired, worn, but still has a young playful edge and is smart, gentle, kind, and warm. As she watched it, she was also thinking about Remus, smiling to herself as the night went by.

_I like this. With Nymphadora's presence here, being a werewolf isn't so bad…what in the hell are you talking about? Remus John Lupin have you gone mad? You're still in your werewolf self and you dare think about something like that? You'll endanger Nymphadora and hurt her!_

The next morning, inside Remus' bedroom at Grimmauld Place, the light was shining dimly through the windows and the flowing curtains that swayed with the approaching autumn breeze. The moon had just vanished over the horizon line as the sun prepared to dawn. An old but comfy four post bed sat in the middle of an empty wall and on it laid a pair, two hearts in love but won't admit it. Tonks was sound asleep, the sun shining on her vivid bubblegum pink hair and closed eyes, curled up on the bed, still wearing her mismatched robes. Beside her laid a large wolf with light brown fur flecked with grey, its gentle eyes gazing at her ardently.

She opened her eyes slowly, facing the wolf. "Morning _fuzzy_," she giggled knowingly.

The wolf, wide eyed and confused, gave her a low growl. It suddenly shot its head up when it began morphing, changing back, changing into a man she recognized…


	4. Just Keep Quiet if You Have To

**Disclaimer:**

I own none of the characters...if I didn't I'd be filthy stinking rich and we all know that's not true. Also if I own the characters I wouldn't have killed off all my favorite characters in the seventh book haha. Sorry blabbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04 – Just Keep Quiet if You Have To<strong>

They were together, in the very same room, on the very same bed, after a night with Remus as a werewolf. Her eyes were partially closed as she stretched and yawned, seeming unaffected by the transforming wolf lying right beside her. Tonks' eyes were still sleepy when she finally caught sight of him, watching speechlessly as the large wolf turned painfully and achingly into a man before her. Remus' eyes were no longer pitch black, but it still held onto the fear and sorrows in the new shade of familiar sapphire blue. He froze, watching her, and waiting for a reaction as he braced himself for the worse.

_Damn. Merlin why now? Why after we've gotten so close, I go and ruin it?_

"Nymphadora?" he mumbled weakly.

Much to his surprise, Tonks grinned behind her sleepy eyes. "Morning Remus," she greeted calmly. "Put a blanket around yourself before you catch a cold." He barely heard the last few words as she mumbled through a yawn. Tonks then turned back to her pillow.

_She's asleep again…either that or she'd just casually fainted after waking up to see a dangerous werewolf transform back to a shaggy old man right beside her. There goes all my hopes. I guess this is it Dora. I hope you won't be too upset and disgusted by this, by me. I'm sorry. Though spending time with you was the happiest I've been in quite a while._

He sighed, a long and depressing sigh. Remus continued to watch her for a moment, admiring her beautiful pink hair, innocent and lovely face, and just her presence beside him. He frowned, fearing how she'd look at him afterwards when she woke up again. With great force and after an internal struggle with himself, he successfully pushed his flimsy body off the bed and away from her. Remus ran a frustrated hand through his sloppy hair and cringed at the aching pain and stiffing joins resulting from the transformation and last night's wrestle with Sirius. When he got up, his tired legs gave out and he stumbled back onto the bed, his face muffled by the blanket as he groaned quietly.

"I wish I wasn't a werewolf," he sighed feeling so hopeless.

* * *

><p>It was mid-day and as soon as he saw Sirius, Remus sat the lanky man down in the dusty old living room of Grimmauld Place. They've been talking for the past hour, Sirius being oddly comforting and not himself while Remus held his limp body up on a waist high cane, pacing the room with a troubled brow as he poured out his worries. The entire morning, Remus hadn't seen Tonks. He was sure she must still be asleep up in his room for staying up so late. Luckily he had convinced Mad-Eye to call a day off for her, knowing she would need some time to calm herself before returning, knowing she was so close to a dirty werewolf.<p>

At that moment, Remus' tired eyes and disheveled hair made him look so tired and worn. The black lacquered cane with a diamond shaped gothic handle made him look ages older that oh so broken. The bags under his eyes were specially highlighted that day, emphasizing his worries and distress. His shabby old robes had never looked so tattered and limp. His tired face and furrowed brow had made him never look so hopeless, and his lifeless hair never looked more unkempt. The expression on Remus' face reflected what he felt on the inside, boiling and turning, wishing so much that he wasn't a werewolf.

"So she saw you change back, and then she just fell asleep again?"

"Either that or Dora fainted," Remus sighed, massaging his forehead in aggravation.

"Moony if she fell asleep again, then it means she simply doesn't care."

"No. Maybe she thought she was dreaming. I could just keep her believing…"

"And lie to her? Remus Lupin this isn't like you. Why are you so afraid of letter her know about your condition? Tonks won't mind it, just like everyone else who knows you."

"Yes she will. Sirius Nymphadora is an Auror. It's her job to put creatures like me in Azkaban! It's her job and…"

"She won't do anything to harm a friendly old bloke like you. Why are you so afraid?"

"Because I don't want to lose her already…" Remus sighed in defeat, pacing faster around the living room, making bigger and bigger circles.

_Maybe she thought she was dreaming. If Nymphadora thought she was dreaming, then I could still pull this through. But then I'd be lying to her, and I can't bear that. Unless if she doesn't ask about it. But…I'd still be lying to her. Merlin! Damn! Remus Lupin find an answer!_

"Stop pacing Moony. You're making me bloody dizzy."

"I can't help it." There was agitation present in his voice as he ran a shaky hand through his unkempt hair, shaking slightly from the still sore muscles and couple cuts and bruises he had found all over his body. "I was having such a great time with Nymphadora. I didn't want it to end this early." He sighed roughly.

"It's not going to end," Sirius tried to reason with him. "She didn't react badly the first time she saw you when she first came here. And she didn't react badly last night."

"But she didn't know it was me then. Now she does."

"Look Moony, I know my own cousin Tonks well enough to say that she's not going to hate you. In fact, like me she's not going to care. So stop being such a stubborn bloke."

"But…what if…"

"Nip it Moony. I know you like Tonks and it's quite obvious she likes you very much as well. Don't you dare use the fact that you're a werewolf as an excuse to prevent yourself and such a wonderful gal from behind happy." Sirius snapped, knowing Remus oh too well. "So what if you're a werewolf? I don't care, and no one here does! Tonks won't care either."

"But what if I hurt her? With her being so close to me, there is always a chance that I could hurt her. You saw it last night, my wolf like tendencies took over for a minute and if you didn't turn back into your human self I could've hurt you!"

"It was my fault though. I had forgotten and messed around with you, luring you into doing something a little bit too rough that's all. Besides, Tonks is an Auror and she is fully capable of incapacitating you. Just stop making up excuses Moony!" he sighed roughly, standing up and beginning to head out of the room. Sirius stopped at the door, glancing back at his old friend. "Just keep quiet if you have to. It is after all, your life and your decision. I'm in no position to tell you what to do." He shook his head and left.

_Keep quiet. Could I? That'd be still lying to her but at least I won't have to talk about it._

* * *

><p>When Remus got back up into his room, he had completely forgotten about the sleeping beauty on his bed who had just woken up, still staring around the room in a complete haze. He paused at the doorway, staring in at the bright, pink haired girl with eyes like dear at a headlight. Remus was quiet, only standing in the doorway, searching for words. They were both staring at each other for what seemed like a very long time. The expression on Tonks' face though wasn't what Remus expected at all. She looked…<em>normal<em>.

"Remus who's room is this?" she asked with a simple voice.

It took him a while to answer her. As he walked into the room and taking slow steps, Remus replied weakly, "Mine."

She nodded, taking a closer look around. "What's with the cane?"

"I uh…my legs…are aching…bad…" he stuttered out an answer as she replied to him with another nod. "Um…Nymphadora, did you see anything…this morning?"

"See what? All I knew was that I woke up in your bed apparently," she replied casually, looking around at the pile of sheets and blanket that surrounded her. "It's rather comfy. Oh and _don't_ call me Nymphadora," she reminded him. Though inside her head, she had to admit to herself that when Remus called that name, it suddenly sounded a lot more pleasant than it ever did. It was oddly peculiar to her, something she didn't understand why.

"You don't remember the ghastly sight you saw this morning?"

She made an exaggerated face of though as she tapped on her bottom lip a few times. "Nope," she shook her head. "Nothing ghastly I remember. What? Am I supposed to?"

"No," Remus shook his head as he hobbled over to her, gripping tightly on the chrome handle of his cane. He looked like a tired old man, limping, except the expression of shock on his face was something else entirely. "You…don't remember anything?"

"For the last time Remus I don't remember anything. And why are you so torn? Look at this," she sighed. After Tonks rolled her crystal clear hazel eyes, she placed a gentle hand on Remus' collar bone where a long, light scratch rested upon his skin. She felt the cut with tender eyes, looking up at him. "What happened to you?"

_Is Nymphadora really…she's not…she couldn't have forgotten about my wolf side._

"It's just a scratch," he mumbled.

"Is there anything else like this?" she asked him, grabbing her wand as she summoned a small box of first-aid materials to the bed.

Remus shook his head, sitting there quietly as he watched her tend to his little cut. It didn't hurt, it only stung a bit. The scratch had came from last night's wrestle with Sirius when they both we're being careful. Remus had ignored it in the morning, seeing that it happened all the time and he was used to it. What he wasn't used to though, was having a beautiful, wonderful woman tend to his wound for him, no matter how small the cut.

"Dora you don't have to."

She laughed a bit. "I'm almost done just let me finish you noble prat. And stop calling me that, it's irritating," she spoke softly. Her fingers touched his skin with great care and gentleness. The coolness of her skin contacting his made Remus want to jump as his insides stirred. Tonks held the white cloth in her hand, gently dabbing it against Remus' skin. When she finished and had returned the contents of the first-aid box back to wherever it came from, Remus and her only stared at each other in silence.

_Should I ask her? If I asked her does she know I'm a werewolf, how will she reply?_

"Dora…" he began.

"Stop calling me that," she reminded in a soft whisper, leaning in closer to him.

Remus didn't pull back, instead he only watched her. "Dora…what would you do if I turned out to be something you didn't expect?"

"Remus, I like you. I don't care what you are. And how would you be something I didn't expect? You're just Remus Lupin."

"No," he replied softly, not noticing how close her face was to his. "I'm not what you think I am. I'm…I'm something very dangerous."

"Oh I can see that in you. After all you _are_ a Marauder. The whole lot of you are dangerous." She didn't move or waver. Tonks only kept leaning closer and closer to him.

_Blimey. She completely doesn't get it. She doesn't see it at all, how dangerous a werewolf is. Or does she even know that I'm a werewolf? I should tell her. Bloody hell…_

Before Remus could react, Tonks had placed her lips on his, kissing him gently and sincerely. She had one hand around his neck and the other at the back of his head, not forcing but simply waiting and playing around with his lips. Remus didn't reject. At first he stayed still, shocked as he took in the kiss. Then he soon found himself with his arms around her, holding her body that fitted so well in his hands, and pulling her closer to him. For a moment, they both closed their eyes, kissing gently but lacking no passion. He felt a feeling boil, twist and turn inside of him, yearning for her, for them to be closer than ever. Remus was about to give in to that feeling like Tonks had given in to her temptation to kiss him, but the responsible, selfless git inside of him prevented him from doing so.

He pulled back, staring at her with mixed eyes. He felt happy and warm that they had kissed. It had been obvious she's liked him for a while like Sirius had said, but he never thought it would actually be true, until she kissed him. But then, he still never told her about his furry little problem and he felt a strange surge of guilt for keeping it hidden from Dora. "Dora I uh…"

She giggled, pushing herself off the bed, paying no attention to his stuttering and struggle to put out the right words. "Rest up Remus and stop calling me Dora," she smiled, waving to him jubilantly as she danced out of the room. He sat back and watched her in shock.

_What just happened? To her, it must have just been a very happy little kiss, but, what about my werewolf identity? If Dora hadn't seen it from our morning surprise, then I'd still have to tell her somehow. But…I can't bear to. If I did, she might leave me, and I really don't want that. Damn. Merlin, tell me what to do!_

One week passed by yet again, passing fleetingly as the autumn quickly approached them. It was late in the night after the Advance Guards of the Order had just transported Harry Potter from his twisted home in Little Whinging back to headquarters. Remus and Tonks had been on that trip, accompanying Moody, Kingsley, and a few others. Throughout the week Remus had avoided direct eye contact with Tonks, feeling guilty that she was walking herself into such a demented man like him. He thought she needed to know what he really was, but he couldn't tell her no matter how hard he tried.

He was beginning to miss spending time with her. Every night he'd hide in his room while she sat alone in the library, reading or listening to her Muggle rock. He'd missed talking to her, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to her with the great guilt that was aroused in him. He felt guilty because she was walking herself into a terrible man like him, a werewolf. In his mind, he always thought she deserved better, at least someone younger, someone with a stable job, and someone _not_ a werewolf.

"Professor Lupin what's wrong?" Hermione asked him worriedly.

He looked up, a bit stunned. "Nothing," he replied abruptly. "Um, where's everybody?"

"Harry and Ron followed Fred and George upstairs. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are in their room packing for school. Mr. Weasley, Sirius and everyone else are in the living room talking. You were the only one here, seeming busy in your thoughts."

"Where's Nymph…Tonks?"

"She headed up to the library a while ago having to finish a report of some sort."

Remus nodded. His wide gazing eyes were still distant in the blank space somewhere. "I'm fine Hermione, thank you for your concern."

"Professor," Hermione spoke with a sense of trouble in her tone. "Um, there's something I'm not sure if I should tell you about."

"What is it Hermione?" he asked her, his eyes tired but he was listening.

"Well, last week when I talked to Tonks in the stairs, I saw she had the same report in her hands. It had something to do with werewolves and…" she stopped there, her eyes looking at him as he knew what she was going at. "You don't think…"

Remus sighed, unknowingly hushing Hermione up. "Nymphadora's in the library?"

She nodded as he pushed himself off from his chair at the long kitchen table, walking slowly from there to the library upstairs. Remus had a sense of fear in him, worrying that she would leave him if he told her. He didn't worry about her keeping it a secret, he didn't care. What he desperately feared was the idea of not even seeing her around anymore.

_I think I may like her, very, very much. But telling her would ruin everything._

When he stood in front of the door to the Black family library, Remus placed his palm gently on it, staring down at his hand as he hesitated to open the door. He didn't know whether he was ready to say good-bye yet or not. Tonks had been the first woman to make him feel so wanted, so alive. Her lively and jubilant self would rub off on him, causing him to completely forget the fact of his lycanthropy. It was a good feeling, behind able to forget such terrible things.

_Here goes nothing._

With great hesitation, Remus pushed the door open anyways taking a small step into the room as he caught sight of the young witch who was sprawled out on the dusty carpet floor, her quill being twirled around in one hand. Tonks looked up at him with large hazel eyes behind a few strands of bubblegum pink hair. She didn't speak though there was a small, unreadable smile on her face. It made him wonder why she was so quiet. He saw the set of papers that were scattered everywhere around her, crookedly and untidy.

"Are you busy? I can come back another time."

She shook her head and beckoned him in. "You're finally talking to me now?"

"I…I thought you didn't want to talk to me," Remus sighed.

"You were the one avoiding me like a flustered school boy," she smiled.

"Well um…"

"Oh sit down you noble prat," she sighed, clearing away all her papers in one sweep, sending them back into her bulky folder with edges sticking out everywhere. "Sit and talk to me," she spoke to him with a Tonks-like smile on her beautiful heart-shaped face.

Remus sat down nervously, scratching around the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his disheveled hair as he looked at her, searching for the right words to put out. She watched and waited for a minute, sitting quietly as he began to speak. "Nymphadora, um did you remember what happened on the night you first arrived here? Did you see a werewolf?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"And then last week during the full moon. You saw the same werewolf again, am I correct?" he asked, his insides beginning to turn and he wanted to just disappear right then and there. Remus held his breath.

"Yeah, and?"

_Bloody hell here it comes. Judging from past experiences, I can either expect a slap in the face or a really loud shriek. But Dora's an Auror and I've never been caught in such a situation with an Auror before. Merlin's beard please let some miracle happen._

"The…the werewolf was me," he spoke solemnly. "I…I'm sorry if I've insulted you…"

Suddenly, his lips were sealed with a lightning quick kiss. He hadn't even seen it coming. Tonks' lips were on his again, though that time she was forcefully kissing him, making him shut up and having no chance to say any more. He waited, frozen like a statue for a moment until she pulled back fixing her part in her vivid pink hair that had been flipped over.

"Werewolf or not, you're still Remus Lupin and I don't care."

He was quiet, speechless and shocked as he stared back at her.

She laughed quickly and softly. "How could I be insulted? Remus I don't care if you're a werewolf. I was wondering when you'd tell me so we can just get on with ourselves and actually spend quality time together, alone."

"Dora…"

"Ok you've got to stop calling me that."

"How did you know?"

She smiled again, a gentle and warm smile, a truthful and sincere smile. Her pretty face was draped by her bubblegum pink hair, making his heart swell and beat rapidly like a fool. "I'm an Auror, Remus. Did you honestly think I wouldn't know? I admit the first few weeks I had no clue. But ever since the full moon last week, I was one-hundred percent sure you were a werewolf. Sirius' edgy nature that night got me thinking, Snape's sly remarks gave me something to follow, and when I saw the wolf again that reminded me so much of you, I was pretty sure you were a werewolf. That would also explain the foul smelling potion you had lying around under the kitchen cabinet."

"Y…you knew?"

"I am an Auror. Don't you forget that," she spoke. He hadn't noticed it before but Tonks was sitting on his legs, her body feeling light as she had her hands gently place on his shoulders, looking at him with deep and sincere eyes. He wanted so badly to kiss her again, but he had to fight the temptation. He needed to sort some things out first.

"And you don't care?"

She shook her head.

"But I'm dangerous."

"Remus, you're just as dangerous as any other wizard out there with a wand. Actually, you're not even as dangerous as them."

"I'm a werewolf Dora. A dog that loses its sense of reason, every full moon and would attack anyone when given the chance."

"That only happens when you don't take your potion, but the Remus I know always is that responsible. You'd never forget your potion."

"What if I run out? I'm just as dangerous then."

"I can brew Wolfsbane potion you know. It's basic knowledge as an Auror."

"But…"

She hushed him up, holding a slender finger up to his lips and smiling. "Stop making up excuses. Remus if you don't like me in that special way then I'd back off without protest. But I can feel that you do like me, and I won't give up on you over something silly like your little problem. It doesn't matter to me whether you're a werewolf, a vampire, a troll, or what. I like you because you are you."

"Dora, thank you," he whispered to her, his eyes lost in her deep and ardent gaze.

"Now I believe since you've distracted me so much from my work, you owe me something," she smirked mischievously.

"What would I have to do?" he asked, wanting to hug her tighter. He only smiled instead.

She made a face that seemed like she was thinking for a moment. "Go on a date?"

_I guess I can't say no to that, not that I even want to say no. A date with Nymphadora, even after she's learned about my lycanthropy, sounds like a dream come true._

He nodded happily, smiling. "Wait, what about the kids?"

"Tomorrow they'll be heading to King's Cross to leave for Hogwarts. We just have to escort them there and we're done. I'd have to return to work with Kingsley though, but we can go the day after," she smiled. "Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron?"

He nodded again, grinning a little foolishly. "It's a date then."

_That night, turned out so much better than I'd ever expect. Thank you Merlin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hmm, I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I thought it was ok but my opinion is of course different from everyone. So Tonks and Remus are going on a date soon! ^_^

And Tonks did piece everything together haha, she is after all, an Auror. So Please do leave me a review if you can ^_^ They are read and much appreciated, thanks. Reading reviews are always enjoyable and some are so cute or funny haha lol. I'm being weird, I'll shut up now. I hope to be able to update whenever I can, maybe one chapter a day? But no promises though. I hope you enjoy the story! ^_^ Constructive criticisms are always greatly appreciated thanks!


	5. Is This Love We Ask Ourselves

**Disclaimer:**

I own none of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did I'd be rich and some deaths wouldn't happen. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05 – Is This Love? We Ask Ourselves<strong>

The halls of Grimmauld Place echoed in an eerie silence with the lack of life in the already dreary home. The kids had all returned to their second home, Hogwarts, leaving the adults completely to themselves for the first time. Remus didn't like the dismal silence, especially when he was left home alone with Sirius while Tonks was away at work and all the color from the world seemed to have vanished from him. That one evening however, Remus had other thoughts occupying his mind. The newly trimmed and shaven man stood in front of a tall mirror in his shabby turquoise blue pajamas, his hair dripping wet. He tried out several outfits, only to end up shaking his head and raiding his small wardrobe for a new one. It seemed that none of the clothes he had was good enough for that night's occasion. Remus never really cared before, but that one night he felt that all his clothes were too _shabby_.

"You're acting like such a girl," Sirius laughed after he tossed a clean and straight set of clothes to Remus. "Try this on. It suits you and probably will appeal to Tonks as well. I found it in the back of my closet and realized I've never even touched it." He folded his arms and leaned on the wooden bed post, smirking slyly as he watched his best friend prepare for a date with his little cousin. They were the two closest people to him, and they are together. It was wonderful.

"I can't help it. I haven't gone out on a date in ages," Remus defended in a tired, Remus-like voice. "This fits well," he mumbled, nodding approvingly as he tried on the shirt and pants, looking in the mirror. The white dress shirt looked brand new almost and the café colored pants and jacket fitted comfortably, seeming like it had been _made_ for him.

"Where are you going for the date?" Sirius asked.

"She told me to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron."

Sirius nodded dubiously, raising his eyebrows and scratching his chin.

Remus had noticed this and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Your protective motherly side is surfacing once again, Padfoot," he reminded his dear old friend.

"It's not motherly, it's completely normal. Besides, I treat Tonks as a little sister and it's quite nerve wracking to see her go on a date with a Marauder. We weren't just famous for our pranks you know," he grinned devilishly and winked.

Remus smiled softly, and again he rolled his eyes as he chuckled at Sirius. "I know what you're thinking Padfoot. I'll tell you now, I will not do anything bad or, _profane_, on a first date. Not to mention on a first date with Nymphadora."

"You know you're the only one who gets away with that? Calling her so affectionately," Sirius laughed, moving his shoulders up and down as his chuckles came out. "I know you too well Moony. I don't trust you with Tonks." He narrowed his eyes. "You are Moony, Prefect, bookworm, secret prankster, and serial dater."

"I think you were the serial dater," Remus corrected as he fixed his collar. "Besides, I'm kind of scared about this whole thing. I'm happy, but I'm scared."

"Why? If you can get away with calling her Nymphadora and Dora, you've got nothing else to fear but fear itself," Sirius reasoned.

"No. I fear that I'm not good enough for her. She's way too good for me, I know that. She's funny, beautiful, smart, and just wonderful. While me…" he looked into the mirror, gazing at his reflection with a distant look in his eyes. In the mirror, he only saw a tired old man with tired eyes, and premature lines. "I fear I'm too old, too poor, and way too dangerous for her."

"Alright, I want none of this. We've talked about this before and Tonks doesn't care about all that stuff. Now stop putting yourself down and go on the date with my cousin!"

"But what if people sneer at her for being with the likes of me?" Remus was beginning to worry, wondering how people will think of an Auror walking so closely to a werewolf.

"Who cares? Tonks doesn't care and that's all that matters. Now go or you'll be late. Don't keep my little cousin waiting or I'll deal with you myself," Sirius spoke as he pushed Remus out of his own room, pushing him down the stairs while Remus was still buttoning his wrist links. "Have fun you two!"

* * *

><p>When Remus arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, he had almost missed her as she tripped over the leg of a bar stool and fell from his view. Tonks then suddenly appeared in front of him with a wide grin lighting up her face as she wobbled her waist back and forth, looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Tonks was as flamboyant as ever with her <em>violently<em> violet hair, burgundy leather robes and a thin black and grey striped shirt underneath with dark black boots and tight, holey jeans. In his eyes, Tonks looked as buoyant as ever, making him smile with just the sight of her cheery self. She made a pleasantly surprised face at the way he dressed, perhaps wondering where all his _shabbiness_ went.

"Wotcher Remus," she smiled.

"Evening Nymphadora." Remus was just as happy as he stood beside her.

"Stop calling me Nymphadora you noble Gryffindor prat," she rolled her eyes with a mock stern voice as she led him towards the door.

"Can I call you Dora?"

She turned to chastise him. "No _Professor_, it's just Tonks." Tonks wasn't mad.

Remus only grinned. "Tonks is too abrupt, too harsh though. Nymphadora is beautiful."

She rolled her eyes again, sighing in faux frustration at him. "Fine, call me whatever."

"Nymphadora where are we going tonight?" he asked her, smirking foolishly.

She shook her head and sighed, nudging him slightly as she gently pushed him on forward. Tonks suddenly linked her arm in his, walking close to him. Her legs slid and brushed against his as she led him outside, taking the front entrance of the Leaky Cauldron out into the streets of London. Remus made a slight face of confusion, but upon realizing that he _was_ with Nymphadora Tonks, spontaneity was always common. Instead if she began to tell him of an organized schedule, then he would start to worry.

When they had finally reached the door through the unusually thick crowd of people, Tonks had missed the step going out and thus flailing face first out of the building. Luckily Remus' arm had caught her in time, holding her and pulling her to him. Tonks' shoulder had hit a man dressed in all black robes as she got up again, her face grinning at Remus, embarrassed. When the man stopped them, Remus and Tonks immediately recognized the pale, wicked face, evil grey eyes, and chalky blonde hair. The man made a disgusted face at them and then retorted to his usual twisted smile, looking down.

"Well if it isn't the daughter of the blood traitor, Nymphadora," he spitted. "And you're here with Lupin?" He raised an eyebrow in disgusted interest. "An Auror and a werewolf? How revolting." He narrowed his eyes and sneered at them. His sickly chilling tone drove hate in her.

"Malfoy," Remus nodded wanly.

"You disgusting little vermin…" Tonks spitted, sharing a fair amount of enmity for the man. She was stopped and interrupted by Remus who seemed more than ever like a pacifist.

"Pardon us for being in your way." Remus nodded, his expression tired and down.

"Perhaps I should inform the Ministry of your association with an Auror," Malfoy belittled them, leaning in with a supposed threatening presence. "Beasts and wizards are not to be together, even with a disgrace like her. You know so Lupin."

"I believe that would be the choice of the individual I'm with," Remus nodded, scooting Tonks away as he tried to leave.

Tonks showed animosity in her eyes, glaring at Lucius with an icy stare. She watched as the blonde haired man suddenly held Remus back with a cane, its handle a silver mold of a snake. When the silver snake came in contact with Remus' skin, he suddenly winced in a jolt of pain, a muscle in his jaw jumped as he struggled not to scream. Tonks watched as Remus stopped suddenly. She was confused at first until she saw the burn the silver had given him and turned to Lucius Malfoy, her wand already in her hand.

"I'd like to see the day when you're at the mercy of the Death Eaters Lupin."

"Yes, maybe one day," Remus tried to laugh off the pain. It obviously wasn't working.

He hadn't noticed it but Tonks had let go of her grip on him for a short moment, turning around with a suppressed anger he never knew she had. "You vile little snake," she spoke scornfully. "_Slugulus eructo_," Tonks' spell had hit Malfoy full in the face, sending him back a few feet as he suddenly began gagging and looking like he would puke.

"You wretched little traitor," he gagged at her. "I'll have my way with you at the Ministry." Lucius snarled at her while gagging and bending over, gripping his throat.

"You're lucky it's illegal to kill you, you insidious creature," Tonks retorted, placing a hand over Remus' burn as she helped him away.

As they walked down the street, Remus' face was still twisted in pain as the skin on his neck grew red and then burned. She watched helplessly, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help him. Werewolves were allergic to silver. She was scared that it might swell up and cause him difficulty to breath. Tonks pulled him down gently on a stone park bench, discreetly conjuring up a small box of first-aid items in the sea of Muggles. Remus didn't speak. Instead he had his jaws clenched.

"Sorry," she apologized as she placed a warm but wet gauge over his burn, quelling it.

After a while, Remus' face had returned to normal, though looking a bit more tired than before. He sighed. "Why are you sorry for?"

She shrugged. "Are you ok? How do you cure this?" she asked, with all honesty not knowing how to treat a werewolf's intense weakness against anything silver.

"You can't. Besides, I'm a werewolf. These things are a lot more common than you'd think." He tried not to look upset by the fact that everywhere he went he was discriminated against, but at that moment Tonks could see through Remus Lupin's little act like glass.

"Werewolves shouldn't be treated this way," she only managed to mumble.

He laughed bitterly, his head looking down as she applied medication to the burn. "At least I haven't had a run in with any of the anti-werewolves groups that goes around."

"They have groups like that? That's just sick."

"Well people tend to form groups for things they strongly believe in."

"What do they do to you?" Tonks couldn't help but ask with woe present in her eyes.

"They usually rough me up a bit. It's no big deal…"

"It is a big deal. Remind me to talk to Mad-Eye about it for you."

"It's not that big a deal. Besides it doesn't hurt anymore," Remus tried to smile.

"You're lying, stop it." Tonks continued to hold the gauge over his wound, occasionally checking to see if the burning had gotten better. She then taped a new piece of wet, medicated gauge over his burn and finally was on their way again. The silence at first was dreadful.

"It really doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you," he smiled at her, walking closely beside her as Tonks continued to lead them down a street he didn't know, a street filled with people, Muggles and wizards alike. In that street, he didn't see any icy glares, any questioning glances. Instead they seemed to be wrapped up in themselves against all the commotion of the place.

"I'm glad then. Sorry something like that happened tonight."

"It's not your fault. I still have to thank you for hexing Malfoy."

"He deserved that. Slugs are too good for him. Unfortunately it's illegal to kill."

"Don't be silly. Let's just forget we saw him tonight and continue on with the date. Shall we?" Remus asked, his smile returning again, slowly morphing back into full happiness. Being with Tonks, reassured him that he was still alive and that there was still color and life in the world. He felt at peace with her, and she didn't look at him any differently from beginning to end. In conjunction with her reassurance to him, he felt a strong need to make her smile, using any means necessary like a bloke in love. "May I ask one question though? Where exactly are we going?" He asked her as he looked around, seeing more and more people on the long street.

"We're going to a carnival silly," she managed a smiled right after they walked through the wrought iron gates of a huge circus like reservation. Her arms were down at her side, walking closely beside him as she looked around happily at the commotion.

"Why was Malfoy here though?" Remus mumbled aloud. "He hates the Muggle world."

"Dealings with business maybe?" Tonks shrugged, her hand gently brushing his down at their sides. "It's Lucius Malfoy, no doubt he's up to some grim deed, but there's nothing we can do at the moment." She sighed and her hand brushed his again.

"Well, since we're at a carnival, let's just ignore our little unwanted encounter with him and have some fun? Shall we?" he smiled. Remus could feel himself blush as he suddenly took Tonks' hand into his own, holding onto her tightly as they walked side by side down the dusty street with stands and games everywhere. He was blushing, and he knew Tonks was too.

Their night together seemed everlasting. Neither of them cared about what happened before or what will happen in the future. Remus had found himself, for the first time in his life, living only for the present. His present with Tonks was enough of a dream come true for him, strolling down the beautiful street with colorful lights radiating from every direction, with her hand in his, was enough for his world. He had never seen so many colors in his life, so many lights, so much excitement, and such a lively atmosphere.

She had led him around all night, a beautiful grin plastered onto her lovely face as she never let go of his hand. Even when they played games, they'd still be holding onto each other, for reasons neither could explain using only words. Remus had found himself enjoying a simple game of darts, popping balloons and winning prizes. After about ten games, he had won Tonks one of the grand prizes. Much to his enjoyment, she happily picked the giant stuffed animal of a brown wolf. He didn't know how to react or what to say, but by the way she stood beside him, smiling back brightly at the bystanders who looked at the couple adoringly, he knew he had been accepted by this woman. He found affection, compassion, and something unknown, something stronger in her heart. The night went on and on. He wished it would never end as he loved all the colors his life had suddenly found. Only with Nymphadora Tonks does Remus Lupin find so much color, so much happiness, and so much energy. He felt young and whole again, completely forgetting about his problems. Only with Nymphadora does he feel so alive again.

"You know that was really scary up there," Remus laughed as they got off the Ferris wheel. Tonks walked closely beside him, looking up at him and grinning like a mad woman in love. She looked happier than ever, her hair more vibrant than ever and as she called it, more _offending_ than ever to those who preferred the norm.

"What? I'm an Auror, I had the situation under control," she laughed.

"You nearly fell off a Ferris wheel!" he reminded her, fighting back laughter and worry.

"But I didn't. And I had it perfectly under control," she smiled, turning away.

"No you didn't," he couldn't help himself from turning her back to face him. "If I wasn't holding onto you, you would've fallen off." Remus soon found his face within mere inches of hers, staring into her beautiful hazel eyes. Her natural color at birth, he knew.

"Well then maybe you should never let me go for my own benefit," she sighed softly.

"It's a valid argument," he smiled. Remus closed his eyes as his lips made contact with hers. That time, the kiss being totally his initiation. He felt good, holding her in his arms, kissing her, not caring where in the world they were. He kissed her gently but passionately. His arms around her were tight and he just couldn't get enough of Nymphadora Tonks. Remus felt his heart jump, turn, and dance around in his chest as he fell even more hopelessly for her. It was the first time he had felt such an ardent love from a woman, and he never wanted it to end.

_This feeling…it feels good. Is it affection? Is it warmth? Is this love? I'm so hopeless._

To him, her warm, soft lips tasted like sugar. It was sweet and warm like the new breath of love that refueled him, revived him. He felt reborn, holding her in his hands like all the pain, all the worries and fears in his life had vanished like the evanescence they were.

To her, his dry but smooth lips tasted like a mix of cigar and beer, a bittersweet taste of the harsh life he's had. She felt exhilarated by his kiss, feeling like she came to know Remus Lupin a little bit better and they grew closer with each second.

Soon they slowly but hesitantly pulled away from one another, their foreheads touching as they looked into the depths of the other's soul through two crystal clear windows. Both had a small smile on their face, though small but powerful.

* * *

><p>Weeks went by, each night with the company of each other and the reassurance they both needed occasionally. Tonks' work had stacked up in mountain high piles, work from the Auror office and work from the Order as well. Remus would help her each night, ceasing the opportunity to talk and just simply to spend time together, to have a proper excuse to see her so that he wouldn't be labeled as a flustered teenager in love. Each night they'd be locked up in the Black family library of Grimmauld Place, weary that the protective and motherly Padfoot might be spying on them as they sat together by the cozy fireplace. Each night felt like heaven.<p>

"You're doing a report on werewolves?" Remus asked her one night.

Tonks nodded. "After the first one I did, Scrimgeour liked it so much, I got another."

"You're so tired. Do you want me to help you with it?"

"I'm not tired," she lied. "But if you're willing to," she smiled and rested her head on his shoulders, kissing the nape of his neck gently. "It's _finally_ healed. I was worried it might be worse than it looked," she spoke, referencing to the burn he had on his neck.

Remus filled out the report for her, putting everything that he knew onto a well worded paper that would still sound like Nymphadora. "It takes a long time to heal," he spoke to her while writing. "But it's nothing fatal. I'm only allergic to it, it's not poison or anything."

"It's bad enough and can be considered poison." She kissed his neck again, gently.

"Umbridge is going to scorn you for your views on werewolves and everything."

"Werewolves are humans too. And one particular werewolf I know is a lot warmer and more comforting than any human ever will be."

A truthful smile tugged his lips. "And that is why she will scorn you. You're too lovely."

"Well Umbridge can just go die in a hole. Besides, she's working in both Hogwarts and the Ministry. That ghastly woman doesn't know when to quit."

"As long as she doesn't harm you, I'm perfectly fine with her." He kissed her forehead softly, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair that smelled so good and full of the shampoo she used, it was like a pleasant drug to him.

* * *

><p>By some oddity, they were both scheduled to have Guard Duty together. Both Tonks and Remus were sure that the schedule Mad-Eye Moody made had been different, but soon they were both sure it had been the work of a particular Azkaban escapee that was spying on their slowly but tightly developing relationship. Neither of them minded the task though. To Tonks, Advance Guard Duty had always been a bore.<p>

They had tried to look professional while they were standing outside the large metal door that led into a small vault containing the one secret they were guarding. The night was quiet and not a sound caressed their ears as they leaned on each other, eyes piercing through the darkness of the Ministry floor. The only light they had came from a dreary shaded lamp that reflected a dim blue light in a short distance. Remus soon heard a soft drum beat going on, something he had recognized after spending so much time with Tonks. She was drumming her slender fingers on the black lacquered wall of the Ministry as she leaned in his arms.

"Do the Hippogriff, Weird Sisters?" Remus asked in a hushed voice, smirking.

"You're getting really good at this…"

Their voices were suddenly hushed when they heard an odd noise emanating from the east. Remus and Tonks stood very still in each other's arms, their eyes piercing out desperately in the darkness. They heard the noise again, footsteps and a swaying of robes. Whoever was approaching had to be in a hurry, and they knew well enough that they weren't a part of the Order. The couple had their wands in their hands, their weary eyes still searching as the footsteps and the swishing of long robes drew near. "I'll take left you take right," Remus whispered.

A flash of red light suddenly came from a direction in between them as Tonks' quick hand countered it in time, the tip of her wand inches from Remus' chest. "Or not," she spoke.

Remus immediately casted a non-verbal spell in the direction he had seen and heard the sound of a thud as someone fell back. There was silence once again, then followed by a quick popping, windy sound of apparition. From the dim blue tinted light they had he could see a cloud of black wispy smoke disappear. It wasn't over though as there suddenly followed more footsteps. From Remus' instincts, he knew there had to be two.

"Dora duck," he snapped, pulling her down as they narrowly avoided another stunning spell. He immediately casted another non-verbal spell in that direction, but he knew he had missed. Two men in dark black cloaks with skull masks covering their faces appeared in the dim light, making themselves barely visible.

Tonks and Remus soon found themselves back to back as they fought off the two men who spoke no words, proving their abilities with non-verbal spell. From the darkness, she could barely see the tint of hair that stuck out from the hood of one death eater while she was busy deflecting and hexing spells. Tonks was sure she had seen a white-blonde strand of long hair stick out, and her thoughts almost instantly drifted to Lucius Malfoy, how she hated him so much. She found herself with a new supply of energy as she continued to hex Malfoy at a lightning fast speed through non-verbal magic, and defending her ground against him.

In the silence of the night, spells continued to fly back and forth, but only a few of them had been the killing curse, and it was casted by the one despicable man with blonde hair under his mask and hood.

"The master told us not to kill them!" one of the men whispered.

"They both deserved to die. Two abominations to this world, filthy dirty bloods…"

"_Slugulus eructo_."

"_Reducto_."

Remus and Tonks casted two different spells in unison as the slightly distracted Death Eaters fell back and out of sight again. Tonks was about to wander off into the darkness, aiming to truly hex Malfoy into oblivions once she had the excuse to, but Remus held her back. He listened carefully, making sure there had been two cracking sounds of apparitions.

_One. Two. They're gone. Wait…footsteps._

They were both weary, their wands gripped tightly in their hands. "Fun night, eh?"

"No doubt," Remus nodded with just as much sarcasm in his voice as Tonks.

"Remus, Tonks, what just happened?"

"We heard noises right when we were arriving. Was there an intruder?"

The voices had belonged to two familiar people, two presence often seen quietly listening in the background of order meetings. When their faces came into view as they took cautious steps forward, their wands stable in their hands as well. Remus and Tonks both immediately recognized their faces to be of Elphias Doge and Emmeline Vance.

"Death Eaters," Remus replied.

"There were three of them and I'm sure one was Lucius Malfoy."

"We'll take over from here. Go back and report to Mad-Eye and the others."

"They're beginning to make their move," the elder man, Doge, mumbled forebodingly.

* * *

><p>"This is outrageous!" Sirius' thundering voice echoed over the silent audience. "Voldemort is active again, on the move and faster than before. You're telling me that all we can do is sit here and wait? These disappearances, this attack, they're just like how it all started before!" His eyes were dark and grim as he reminisced on the past, the First Wizarding War.<p>

"Sirius calm down," Mad-Eye growled, a bit worked up from his seat.

"How can I? They're already beginning to work their way into the Ministry. They're going after what we are protecting and with all the disappearances…"

"There's nothing that you can expect us to do," Remus cut him off. His eyes were flickering to Tonks as they recalled the small fight earlier. "We don't know what exactly we are facing this time, and with the Ministry blocking the truth at every turn, there is nothing else that we can do." He turned to the silent Tonks, knowing she was still so uncorrupted by war.

"If you can't do anything then I will. We can't sit around and put everyone in danger!"

"The Ministry is blaming all of these disappearances on you! If you start appearing now they'll have even more supporters who are willing to catch you," Tonks cut in, reasoning with the agitated and worried Sirius Black, worried for her cousin's safety.

"Tonks you said you saw Lucius Malfoy?" Sirius asked her in a sigh.

She turned to Remus and merely nodded.

"The least I have to do is make sure that vermin doesn't lay a finger on my family."

"Sirius I'm afraid for the mean time you can't do anything. If you make one false move, the Dementors will have you again and surely breaking you out of Azkaban is out of the question." Moody's voice was a low, scratchy growl as he spoke. "Tonks, Kingsley and I will find out as much as we can through the Ministry. In the mean time, we could only continue what we have been doing. We're gaining more members so at least we will have the man power once we need it. We must be patient." He placed strong emphasis on his last words.

"I have to at least tell Harry. He sent me a letter earlier about Umbridge taking over the entire school. Sybill Trelawney had been sacked and was only allowed to stay on Hogwarts ground because Dumbledore had spoken up for her. We must stop them. Voldemort and Fudge's blind ruling of the Ministry of Magic."

"Sirius don't tell him too much. He's just a boy," Molly Weasley finally spoke up.

"He's grown up Molly. He's not a boy anymore."

"But he's not an adult either." She sighed once again, looking down. "Just tell him what he needs to know. Nothing about the Order."

* * *

><p>Being so close to Sirius, Tonks and Remus had known he'd just finished informing Harry of what was happening, and about the problems within the Order. Remus knew that Sirius had a reason to worry. Comparing their time back to the First Wizarding War, the disappearances were the harbinger of further deaths they'd have to face. The three of them sat together in the library, drowned in a deafening silence. Remus tried reading but his attention couldn't focus on the words as his thoughts kept straying from place to place. He worried about Sirius incase he did something reckless. He worried about Tonks in case something bad happened to her. And he worried about himself, for becoming a burden because of his lycanthropy.<p>

"You two are ok?" Sirius asked again for the tenth time, worried about his best friend and his baby cousin, both of which are the two closest people in the world to him.

Tonks nodded. "Remus was there, nothing bad could've happened."

He felt happy she was so confident of his protection over her. "It was a small fight."

"Malfoy that rat. Wait till I get my claws around him," Sirius mumbled.

"Nymphadora, be weary of him at the Ministry," Remus reminded her.

"He won't dare to do anything to me at the Ministry. Especially with Mad-Eye around."

"But he knows about your affiliation with me. It could affect your work."

"Remus I could honestly care less. They already do look at me weird without your help."

"What if you lose your job because of me? Besides they might come up with some excuse to cause trouble for you because of me. I don't want to be your burden, and I'm…"

She knew where Remus' woeful thoughts were leading him and immediately stopped him, something Sirius would've done if she hadn't spoken first. "Remus you are hardly the harbinger of death you think you are. You're not a burden and don't even _think_ of mentioning your other excuses. We don't care about any of it. You're just Remus Lupin. Alright?"

He was comforted by her, listening to her reassure him every now and then. He gave her a faint smile as she fell gently into his arms. Sirius seemed agitated by that night's attack and by all the disappearances, but he still didn't fail to give them a smile and his _I'm-watching-you-so-don't-you-dare-do-anything-stupid-to-my-baby-cousin_ look. Silence again enveloped their night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Ah, so so much for updating everyday right? lol sorry, I took SaDiablo19's advice and slowed the updates down a bit. It actually helps, thank you! I had more time to plan out all the events so that it can correlate a little to the later chapters ^_^ and also look some terms up on the dictionary too haha. So I hope this chapter is ok, please do leave a review and tell me what you think. ^_^

And I did say this was AU, so I might start trailing off a little into my own subplot soon, what do you think? And hmm, should I introduce a new character for one of the subplots? I'm still thinking about it so tell me what you guys think. Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who read! Your support is greatly appreciated. I'd love to reply to all your reviews but I actually don't have the time, still got work and school (shoot me) lol. Thank you very much though! 3 ^_^ I will hopefully update soon in a few day's time ^_^


	6. Unfavorable News & Animosity

**Author's Note:**

Hm, the story kind of takes a darker turn from here, but hey we've got to get on with their plot right? So this chapter there's still a little bit of fluff but it's more on like hurt/comfort stuff. Still I hope this chapter is ok ^_^ Remember to Review if you can and I hope this chapter is enjoyable! Thank you! And especially thanks to those who read and reviewed! As for the new character, I've got it all sorted out and will come later xD Oh and deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover , THANKS! wow I can't believe I inspired you. The picture is really nice and it totally clashes like Remus and Tonks! and thanks to SaDiablo19, I tried to organize it a bit more ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06 – Unfavorable News &amp; Animosity<strong>

She found herself staring at the clock again for the millionth time that day, wondering when the work hours would end so she could return home, to Grimmauld Place. It wasn't exactly the building that made it feel like home. It was the people in the building. Tonks had her head rested on her hands with her eyes glued to the clock that ticked by so slowly. For the past week she'd neglected her paperwork, drawing complaints from Scrimgeour and Umbridge while grunts from Moody. It didn't matter to her. Her dream job as an Auror was to be out fighting, not trapped in an office cubicle loafing around all day with endless paperwork assigned to her.

"Tonks," Kingsley's voice came in as he poked his head around the wall into her cubicle. "Umbridge wants to see you in her office." The tone in his voice didn't sound appeasing and the eye roll he gave her wasn't exactly comforting either. "Good luck."

_Wreaking havoc at Hogwarts and still being able to serve as a constant nuisance at the Ministry. Just you wait. One day I'll hex you so badly your mum won't even recognize you._

By the twist and displeasure in her face, she was grimacing. Tonks grunted as she pushed herself off her chair, wobbling as she found her balance and stumbled out into the hall. She rolled her eyes as she headed left, glaring at anyone who looked at her funny. She wasn't in the best of moods and with Umbridge wanting to see her only made her more irritable. She had ice in her glares as she passed, and the ice turned to a raging turmoil of hate when her eyes fell on Lucius Malfoy who had just walked out of Umbridge's office, a sickly twisted smirk on his face. Tonks knew that it must have been Malfoy's doing that she was visiting Umbridge so urgently.

"Is Remus Lupin, that dog, really worth the trouble?" he sneered.

_If not for being in the Ministry right now I'd hex you again._

"Anyone is more worthy than you, you cowardly toe rag," she mumbled.

"You wretched little mudblood," he spat in an insolent tone.

Tonks ignored and brushed past him, making her way into the office of Umbridge. Tonks had always loved the color pink. She loved any vivid color to that fact, but the pink interior of Umbridge's office sickened her. The walls were pink, lined with archaic plates with pictures of cats, flowers and frills everywhere. Just being in that room made Tonks sick to her stomach and suddenly morphed her hair into a brilliant turquoise to purposely clash with all the pink, much to Umbridge's distaste. The short and portly woman in pink gave her a phony smile as she signaled Tonks to take a seat. The young Auror in brilliant and offending turquoise hair did so grudgingly.

"Nymphadora…"

"Tonks," she corrected impudently without a care who she offended.

"Nymphadora," Umbridge chided warily. "I will not hesitate to give you a warning letter for improper state of conduct. I call you here today to speak with you about your latest report. It had occurred to me that what you've written in your report is far beyond any information released to the public. This could only mean that you have had access to strictly confidential information. How do you explain yourself Nymphadora?"

Tonks cringed internally at the mentioning of her first name. She glared back at Umbridge with intense animosity. "I didn't use anything confidential nor did I even have access to it. I only used what I found in books, newspapers, and some thought based information."

"Then how do you explain your thorough knowledge of Fenrir Greyback and his pack?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, remembering when Remus had helped her write the report.

_Oh Remus, why must you put in so much effort?_

The woman pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm afraid, Nymphadora, that I will have to suspend your work as an Auror until the investigation involving you and the confidential information has its results. Afterwards, rest assured Nymphadora that the proper punishment will be given out to those who broke the rules." She spoke so confidently as if Tonks _had_ accessed the secret information of the Ministry. Tonks though, had nothing to fear so she simply nodded without interest. Her indifference only fueled Umbridge's frustration, but she aimed for it to.

"Now," she cleared her throat in a pitchy sound. "I wanted to question you about your association with a certain dark creature. A reliable source had informed me of seeing you with Remus Lupin, the werewolf. Am I correct?"

Tonks had a stubborn look in her eyes. "Yeah, and? So what?" _You can go kiss your own arse. I'm not flailing to the likes of you, you and your twisted blood beliefs. Remus is great._

"Nymphadora, you do know that as an Auror, being associated with such a savage can make you look very bad, don't you?"

"He's not a savage, Umbridge," she drew the woman's name out with disgust and raised her voice. "From what I can see, he's a lot nicer of a bloke than your _reliable_ source."

"It is unwise to show such animosity to your pure blooded elders, Nymphadora."

_She's not even attempting to be courteous about it. What a git._

"It is unwise to show such discrimination to someone who had done you no wrong."

"Enough," Umbridge snapped in a pitchy, airy voice. Her lips were pressed in a tight, scornful line as her eyes shot arrows at Tonks. "Nymphadora I'll have you know that I will not tolerate such thoughts. Werewolves are dark creatures, beasts, savages, and that is that. No Auror is to be associated with such."

"And who made up that law?" Tonks asked, standing up defiantly. "From what I know, it is not illegal to befriend a werewolf."

"You are _not_ to mix yourself in with those barbaric swine do you hear me?"

"For what I'm concerned, I don't have to listen to you outside of work, and I'm suspended from my work. It's because of sickly people like you that a bright man like Remus Lupin can't get a job. If you ask me who deserved all the pain and discrimination he's faced, I'd say you and your ghastly prejudice on the purity of blood. It's a stupid and sickening belief." She hadn't been able to control herself with the foul words Umbridge had used to refer to Remus. If Tonks was pushed a little more, she knew she would find herself hexing Umbridge with everything she's got in her arsenal. Tonks' hand was shaking beside her wand, ready to draw it at any second. Her eyes returned a cynical glare at Umbridge who was turning red with her chin raised high and her lips pressed even tighter together. "And I don't care what you have to say."

"That is enough," Mad-Eye's scratchy voice sounded from the door. "The work day has ended and I will be taking Nymphadora out for a chat now if you don't mind." His words were only to inform her as he had gripped Tonks roughly by her upper arm and was dragging her out, grumbling and grunting as he clonked aside her.

_Sometimes I'm thankful for Mad-Eye's uncaring nature. He just does what he wants to._

They got to his untidy office in a hurry. Tonks sat herself down in the chair facing him as Moody dropped ungracefully into his own. He eyed her carefully and finally began speaking. "If you talk like that they will only make trouble for you," he spoke, a little softer.

"It's not illegal."

"But it will cause you trouble. The last thing we need is to lose an Auror source."

"I don't care. She was bashing on Remus and he doesn't need any more of that."

"I know you care about him and keeping you away from each other is impossible…"

_Are we so obvious that even Mad-Eye sees it? Remus is always so discreet though._

"So you shouldn't yell at me for defending him against the likes of her."

"But if you keep up with your relentless comebacks, you could get yourself fired."

"I am only suspended. She has no right to fire me," Tonks countered adamantly.

"But she will cause trouble for you don't you understand? You're so stubborn," he growled. "Just keep a neutral face around her. She is the least of our worries as of tonight."

Tonks had noticed that Mad-Eye suddenly looked grim and restless. She eyed him carefully. After spending two years under his wing, she'd come to know how to read him despite his constant wariness of his emotions being visible. Mad-Eye was on edge and there had to be a valid reason why. "Something is wrong, isn't there?" she asked him but he didn't answer.

"Mad-Eye what's wrong?" she asked him again, growing wary and concerned.

"Calm yourself lass and I'll tell you."

She took a deep breath and tried to show him she was calm. "Now tell me."

"Just now, Lupin had been attacked by Death Eaters." Mad-Eye looked down.

Tonks' eyes widened as she nearly bounced out of her seat. "Is he ok? I've got to go…"

"Sit down lass I'm not done with the unfavorable news yet."

She clenched her jaw and her hands balled into fists as she forced herself to sit down.

Mad-Eye didn't look in her eyes and it only drove her closer to the edge, knowing it wasn't like him to beat around the bushes. "Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped from Azkaban."

Tonks was silent. As if the news of Remus being attacked and in pain hadn't been enough to strangle her, it was followed by the news of another Azkaban escapee, that one not being something she had hoped for. From her childhood she still remembered a faint image of the wicked Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. She had hated that ghastly woman from day one and after recollecting what curses and forms of torture the inhumane monster had used on so many innocent victims, she couldn't deny that a cloud of fear shrouded her as well at the thought.

_Mum's in danger. She doesn't know yet and that devil woman would attack her first!_

"Tonks, you ok?" Mad-Eye's raspy voice put a halt to her panic inside her head.

Tonks merely nodded, her eyes off somewhere into a whirlwind of thoughts.

"Kingsley will send an owl to Andromeda to inform her."

Tonks simply nodded again, her eyes lost in space.

_This day has got to be the worst! First Remus got hurt, who knows how badly. I've got to get back to Grimmauld Place. Then Bellatrix escaped and no doubt she'll come after mum and Sirius and basically everyone else close to me. How much worse could it get?_

"Let's go lass, back to Grimmauld Place," Mad-Eye said as if reading her mind. He was already up on his feet and gently nudging her along.

* * *

><p>Lying limp in the sofa, Remus' face was twisted in pain as he tried to move his limbs to push himself up. He groaned slightly and slopped back into the hard cushion of the couch, watching as a restless Sirius rushed to his side with a hot towel. He laid there as Sirius carefully placed the warm towel over his forehead, his lips mumbling something about vengeance but Remus ignored him. Sirius sighed, watching as his best friend was in pain and trying to fight it on the sofa. Remus' robes were blood covered, being hit with such a special spell called <em>sectumsempra<em> left his wounds unable to be treated by magic and so he was left to groan in the pain until it healed normally. There was a huge gash down his ribs, but luckily no bones had been broken, and nothing fatal seemed to appear.

"Someone's got to be behind this. You don't find Death Eaters out and about in broad daylight," Sirius grumbled angrily as he wiped up the small trails of thick blood.

"I don't think I've offended anyone lately," Remus sighed casually.

_Maybe it was Lucius Malfoy. Tonks had hexed him at the Leaky Cauldron and we did force him back once during Guard Duty. You-Know-Who could've possibly punished him and he could've been taking it out on us._

"I wonder…ah." Remus suddenly flinched.

"Dammit Moony, sit still," Sirius snapped, his hands trying to clean up the wound with the utmost care. "Who did you think would do this?" His eyes suddenly widened. "Malfoy…"

"It's only a possibility," Remus tried to clarify his pacifist thoughts.

"Malfoy is known to keep grudges to heart. Tonks told me how she hexed him at the Leaky Cauldron, and about a month ago he lost to you again at the Department of Mysteries. No doubt that snake would be the one responsible for your injuries. I'm going to kill that little blonde headed vermin if it's the last thing I do."

_I hate to admit it but the world would be better off without him too._

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening came to their ears. Sirius walked out into the hall to greet whoever had arrived while Remus attempted to hide himself, wishing to get no pity or sympathy for that night. His head was throbbing and his body pained.

"Tonks, welcome home. Mad-Eye," Sirius suddenly paused. "Is something wrong?"

Tonks shook her head with melancholy in her face as she passed him, her eyes down.

"Mad-Eye what happened?" Sirius asked, sensing the woe immediately.

"Sirius, where's Remus?" Tonks asked him in a stern voice.

"In the living room," he pointed. "Now someone tell me what is wrong."

"Come sit down and we'll explain everything to you," Mad-Eye grumbled as he followed Tonks into the dark living room. She turned the lights on, her eyes falling on the beaten Remus, still covered in blood and his face growing pale. He breathed heavily and tried to pick himself up when he saw her but it was too difficult for him to move without hurting himself even more. Tears welled up in her eyes as she dropped down beside him, her hand carefully caressing his face that was twisted in turmoil and pain. Remus tried to smile to her but it only came out as a grimace. Tonks frowned, her hand gently fixing and running through his hair.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked her gently through a short breath.

_Why wouldn't I be sad when you're in this state? Other than that, my insane psycho of an aunt had just escaped from Azkaban and is no doubt out to wreak havoc on anything she sees!_

"Mad-Eye? Tonks?" Sirius asked. "Someone tell me what the bloody hell is wrong!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban today," she mumbled moodily.

"Bellatrix…?" Sirius nearly gasped, staring wide-eyed back at them.

Tonks nodded, darkness shrouding her as she admitted to the awful truth.

It was silent for a moment, until Sirius blurted out something she had been afraid to admit. "What about you?" he asked her. "What about Andromeda? Before she went to Azkaban, she already had something against you, wanting to kill you."

Tonks didn't answer. She didn't know what else she could say. On the verge of even more tears, she turned to Remus who in return was looking at her with clairvoyant, understanding eyes on a warm face. He didn't say anything for he too knew that enough had been said and no words could comfort her at that time. Remus simply held her hands tightly in his, the most reassurance that they could give each other at that moment. She could only keep her head down as she silently tended to his open wounds, cringing as he grimaced in pain.

* * *

><p>That evening an impromptu Order meeting had been called for. Unlike the couple of meetings before, Dumbledore had shown up in person for that night, looking more worn and aged from all the pressure and upsets, despite his mirthful façade he put on for everyone. Even Remus who had been under intense pain, had risen from his sofa and slumped into his usual seat and for that night, Tonks sat beside him as support. He looked like he could pass out at any minute, but sitting beside Tonks gave him an unknown urge to stay awake.<p>

Tonks was sulking beside him, trying to divert his pain elsewhere through various measures while she wished for the meeting to be over so that he could rest. She had noticed a few reproachful glares on her from other members she was less associated with, but she could care less, already in a terrible mood from the unfavorable turnout of her day.

_Just look at him. Remus can't last any longer. His jaw's already clenched in pain._

Her attention was on and off as she listened to the mundane voice of Severus Snape. "As I have noted from the last few meetings with the Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy did seem to be planning something, something even the Dark Lord has no knowledge of."

"And what do you think his reason for his plan would be?" Dumbledore asked.

"I believe it would be out of mere childish intentions."

_Snape's curtly voice had never sounded so irritating._

"And what would those intentions be?" Sirius asked him, his expression still dark.

"To teach _certain individuals_ the importance and status of purebloods," Snape reproached, his eyes falling specifically on Tonks and Lupin.

"Malfoy is known to easily hold grudges," Arthur Weasley nodded from his seat.

"What would you suggest we do Severus?" McGonagall asked with pressed lips.

_We're asking for suggestions from Snape now?_

"There really is nothing we can do but be wary. Especially with Bellatrix Lestrange's newfound freedom, surely any half-breeds relating to the Black family would be targeted." His reviling glares were more pointed towards Tonks as he finished his words.

* * *

><p>After not so long, the meeting had finally ended for the night. Tonks though had been stirred by the topics up for discussion that night, had managed to push it all into the back of her mind as she helped Remus up from his seat and up the stairs. Sirius had offered to help bring Remus upstairs as she followed behind them. A cold hand suddenly held her back by her shoulder, and she turned around to see a pale faced Severus Snape sneering at her.<p>

"Nymphadora," he called in a low, monotone voice.

"Don't. Call me. Nymphadora!" she snapped, feeling more irritable than ever.

Whatever Snape had wanted to say before, he suddenly retracted his words by her scathing eyes on him. His expression never changed as he spoke. "You're still so childish Nymphadora. You're foolish, weak," he chided coldly.

_He held me back to tell me this? If only I'm not in a hurry I'd hex you into pieces!_

"I'm not weak!" she retorted impudently, her wand gripped and ready, shaking.

"Then prove it!" He suddenly sounded like a distressed professor. "Prove that you aren't weak. Stop instigating trouble. Stop stirring unnecessary battles! Learn to behave! Malfoy is a shallow man and just verbally insulting him you've caused us enough trouble! Behave!"

She paused, stopping herself from recklessly taunting him as she processed his words. No matter how much she hated and wanted to kill herself to admit it, Snape had some sense to his words. Tonks swallowed hard, pushing back the guilt that part of it had been her fault. If she had gone with Remus' pacifist ways, they wouldn't have provoked Malfoy, and Remus wouldn't have gotten hurt. Her knuckles tightened into white skin as she forced herself calm.

"I don't need you to lecture me after I've already graduated," she spoke in a low voice.

Hearing those words from Snape hadn't made her feel any better. Not only were the previous problems of the day weighing on her, she was also feeling guilty and disappointed with herself. Snape was right. Malfoy was a shallow man. She had heard Harry tell her of how the man had nearly tried to kill him in his second year after he freed Dobby the house elf. She was messing with fire and she just got herself and others burnt.

Tonks sighed and rushed up the stairs, not wanting to turn around to even look Snape in the eyes anymore. She didn't even turn back as she tripped on a step and nearly hit her face on a ledge. When she got to the top of the stairs, her heart sank when she heard Remus' muffled groans escaping from the partially opened door to his room. A wave of reproachful guilt consumed her as she rushed inside, stumbling again on a loose floorboard and cursing at herself inside her mind. Her clumsiness wasn't really tolerable at the time. Soon she was at his bedside, looking at him with an apologetic expression as Sirius left them alone. Remus laid on his side, quiet, and first avoiding her gaze but wounded up trapped in her ardent spell.

"What did they do to you?" she breathed, taking in the brutality he had met while her fingers gingerly trailed his wounds, soaking them in the medication she'd found beside them.

"_Sectumsempra_," he replied weakly. "We don't really know much about that spell."

A tear slipped from Tonks' dark eyes as she carefully finished his bandages, not speaking and fighting the remaining tears that were threatening to fall. She had never seen him that hurt and yet he was still putting on a strong front. She could tell by the wounds that he could just as easily grovel over in pain, but it was unlike Remus to succumb to such. A small part of her cried because it had been her fault the attack happened.

His body was marred with old scars and new wounds. Two wounds in particular gave him the most trouble. The long and deep gash down his ribs and the crescent shaped slice under his shoulder blade looked the most terrible. Another tear slipped as she saw the old scars protruding from his skin, claw marks and teeth marks still looking new.

_Snape was right. It had been my fault one way or another. If I didn't instigate him…_

"Dora why are you crying?" Remus asked, stroking her tear streaked face.

She shook her head but he held her in place with his good arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"If I hadn't instigated Malfoy, this wouldn't have happened to you. I should've just ignored him like you. He's a shallow man, but I…"

A warm and gentle finger was placed on her lips, hushing her soothingly. Remus had a gentle look in his eyes as she shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. This would've happened anyways. We're on the verge of war Nymphadora."

She shook her head as well. "Just look at how much pain you are in. I…"

"I'm used to it. It's alright."

"It's not alright and you shouldn't be used to it. It's wrong for this to happen to you."

"Nymphadora," he sighed.

Without even realizing it, Tonks soon found herself sitting in his arms. He had a loose white jumper over his back as he held her with his bare arms, rubbing against her bare arms as her robes had been left down in the living room. He held her close, fiddling with a loose thread on her black glove as she pulled it off slowly, her fingers laced between his and fitting so perfectly. Tonks still couldn't let Snape's directing words leave her mind and she began again.

"Remus I'm…"

"Hush, don't apologize. It's not your fault Nymphadora. Don't let anyone lead you into thinking so. Please?" He spoke in a velvet-soft voice only Remus Lupin could pull off.

She was quiet but nodded.

"Dora please stay here tonight," he sighed, kissing her neck and resting on her shoulder.

She placed her hand over his and nodded, knowing she should be happy but she can't.


	7. No Letters, No Word, No News

**Author's Note:**

For some reason I feel the things in this chapter are a bit forced...? Please do review and tell me what you think. Still loving Lupin and Tonks. I hope you enjoy this chapter thought, somehow. Haha BTW, (for me) it's finally summer vacation! 3 And thank you to all those reviewers and everyone who read. Thank you so much ^_^

P.S. Thanks to LOGINPASSWORD apparently Andromeda is Sirius' cousin? I was a bit fuzzy on the whole thing so I decided to list her as his Aunt at first, but then I editted and changed it so that she was his cousin again er...idk but I edited so I didn't place Andromeda as his aunt anymore. I hope that solved a bit of the confusion...if this confused u more just don't read this haha sorry ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07 – No Letters, No Word, No News<strong>

She was unhappy, and he could see it. She didn't bother to change her hair color as much whereas in one meeting she would mess around with at least twenty different colors. Tonks' eyes were always off somewhere else, thinking, pondering about the safety of those close to her, and the threat Bellatrix and Malfoy posed. Remus would find her alone in the library often, her eyes staring distantly into the flames of the chimney fire. He didn't know exactly what he could do, what he should do, but he knew he had to do something. It burned him up inside to see her sad.

And so one night, just as the first day of winter arrived, he had pulled her into the library and attempted to push away any bits of her unhappiness. They ended up talking for hours in wonderful conversations, and he felt so warm around her despite the freezing air outside.

She sat with her legs up on the sofa, a warm cup of hot chocolate in her hands as her eyes were distantly looking pass him, outside into the cold night. "…that's probably why I fear Bellatrix so much. I've seen her torture people." Tonks had finished her story as Remus listened so intently in to, his clairvoyant eyes soothing her woe. "I'm so weak," she laughed bitterly.

"You're not weak Nymphadora," he spoke softly.

_Dora's been the one providing me comfort ever since we met. It's my turn now, and yet I feel like I'm failing her, I'm unable to comfort her._

"You're far from weak," he added, looking at her with emotional eyes. "You're the bravest, strongest woman I've ever met. You are smart, strong, beautiful, funny, and caring. Don't think so low of yourself."

She smiled wanly. "Don't forget annoying."

"Not annoying, unique," he breathed, uncontrolled as he took a gentle hold of her hand across the table. "I've always enjoyed how colorful you are, how carefree you are. You make life brighter…more exciting."

_You add color to my world of drag. If only I could be something special, a part of yours._

"Remus why do you always only see the good in people and never the bad?" she suddenly asked him. He didn't know how to answer her as a pair of confused eyes gave back at her and Tonks laughed quietly, a weary laugh. "Thank you, for not judging me," she smiled, her eyes signaling to her hair and her finger playing with a strand of pale violet.

"I'm in no position to," he smiled. "Thank you, for not judging me," Remus replied as his eyes signaled towards the half moon up in the sky.

They were quiet for quite a long time after a game of chess began. Remus' face full of thoughts made her chuckle, forgetting about her woes while her innocent, non-calculative moves made him smirk, forgetting about his fears. Their foreheads touched a few times as they both hovered over the chess board, and their fingers glided against each others' often as they made their different moves. Tonks soon found herself feeling a lot better, at least being able to forget about her worries, even if it was only a temporary escape. They had locked the door to the library and so no one beside Remus was in her world for that night.

Outside, it began drizzling in the middle of the night, and they paused for a short while, listening to the falling rain. Their hearts calmed with the pitter patter of the rain drops on the ceiling and the window. During that time, they both found that despite everything around them, just each minute alone with each other made them so happy and so warm.

"You know, I used to be so afraid of the moon, especially when it turns full."

"I'd be too if I were you. Each month it's a harbinger of pain and fear."

"But I'm not anymore," Remus admitted for the first time.

She looked up from her gaze on the board and the box of candy beans beside them.

"Not ever since you spent the full moon with me," he spoke in a weak, soft voice.

"I'm glad," she smiled affectionately, sending waves of tenderness into him. "It's good having someone there for you. When you're down I'll help you. And when I'm down, you catch me and pick me up," she sighed a deep thought as her eyes timidly shied from him.

_It's always good to have someone standing by you. Thank you, Nymphadora._

Remus smiled blissfully and nodded. "Often times quite literally too," he teased.

She sniffled a laugh and nodded, embarrassed. "I'm thankful for you helping me, a klutz extraordinaire." When Tonks looked up again, they were both suddenly trapped in a spell bound gaze of pure and innocent affection, so powerful and real. They were hushed by emotions. Then, almost subconsciously, they found their faces touching, their lips touching, and soon they only had each other and only saw each other. Tonks felt her heart beat in a different rhythm, one she could get used to. Remus felt himself warm up, his heart jumping like crazy and smiled. They both hovered over the chess board, knocking over pieces while their world collided.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, the cold breath of a new winter caressed their faces gently, as the soft sunlight made even the dreary walls of Grimmauld Place a warmer and brighter place to be. Remus' eyes opened up first, tired and slowly adjusting to the sunlight that was already high on its way climbing the horizon. He'd never slept better in his life, even if he had slept sitting upwards on a single leather armchair with his feet resting on the chipped glass coffee table where a chess game sat unfinished. Across from him was a long leather sofa, settled by a young, pale pink haired Auror who still was soundly asleep.<p>

His tired eyes soon grew awake as he sighed and pushed himself up straight, watching in a serene silence as the young woman slept. His wounds had been healing, and only two still bothered him. Remus slightly winced when the half healed gash below his shoulder blade rubbed against the rough fabric of his jumper and the leather of the armchair. The pain though left him quickly and he shuffled to reorganize himself while watching Nymphadora Tonks ardently. The golden rays of the sun made her skin glow magnificently, and a small smile that still sat on her lips made him smile like a fool in what one called, love.

Then, Remus' eyebrow rose in warm amusement as she stirred. Tonks began opening her eyes, cringing against the blinding sunlight. Remus chuckled as he raised his good arm up, covering the sunlight that blinded her eyes by a shadow his hand casted. She smiled and he could see her debating whether or not to sleep again, but she soon got up and yawned.

_Ever since the attack, this had been the first time I've seen Nymphadora so at ease, when she's asleep. Maybe my attempt to comfort her had been a success. I do hope so. Though I'm beginning to wonder why she hadn't left for work in the past few days. She could be on leave._

"Good morning," he greeted in a soothing, velvet voice.

"Morning Remus," she sighed placidly, stretching her arms as more of her skin glistened in radiant sunlight. Her jeans were rolled up part way and her _Weird Sisters_ tee was crinkled.

"You're terrible at chess," he smiled and dropped his arm, pointing to the unfinished game as he abruptly flinched when his careless arm touched his half open wound on his ribs.

She had noticed and placed a gentle hand over him, soothing him. "You're quite candid this morning, now aren't you?" she smiled with a twinkle almost like Dumbledore's in her eyes.

He chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she nodded.

_A lot better. The whole night you've arranged with hot chocolate, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, and chess in the library, locked, had been because I was unhappy._

"Thank…"

"Don't thank me. It's all that I can offer. I'm not a romantic and this is the only way I know how to take away a little of your unhappiness."

"Fine, you noble prat," Tonks sighed and smiled. "Come, I can smell Molly's cooking."

_Not romantic? Last night had been the sweetest thing I've ever experienced. You're so different from the rest, so much more stable and willing for me. Thank you, Remus._

* * *

><p>That early winter morning had been a quiet morning. Tonks didn't even create a ruckus as with Remus' reminding words, avoided the troll's leg umbrella stand and any other obstacles in Grimmauld Place as she snuck into the kitchen, finding Molly around at the stove and jubilantly making breakfast. She smiled as Remus sat down with the <em>Daily Prophet<em>, completely oblivious to the conversation between her and the Weasley matriarch, as it seemed.

"You're looking a lot happier Tonks, I'm so glad."

"Thanks Molly," Tonks smiled. "It's all thanks to Remus," she whispered.

"Oh that's wonderful my dear. I knew I saw something building between you two," she smiled kindly, shaking her head with a look of a mother as she realized her child had grown up.

_Looking at Molly, I can't deny that I was missing mum, even with her strict ways._

"You know Molly you act like my mum did when I was a kid. It's nice," she found herself admitting as Molly nodded and smiled even wider, her eyes closing with the grin.

"Speaking of which, Tonks you don't speak of your mother Andromeda very often. You do write to her don't you?" Molly asked.

_Bloody hell, I am so dead the next time I come home. I had completely forgotten for months! If Molly hadn't reminded me, I think I'd forget for months more. I've just been so busy lately, and I'm so dead when I come home. But I'd still have to soon. After all…it'd been months._

"Don't tell me you didn't even send her a single letter," Molly spoke softly like a mother.

"Well, you see…things just sort of got in the way," Tonks defended weakly.

"Oh Tonks dear, you must write to her soon. I'm sure she's so worried about you. Especially after the news of Bellatrix Lestrange's escape and all, she'd be even more worried if you don't let her know about you any time soon."

"But with Remus, mum will…" Tonks wondered, the thought just coming to her mind.

"Remus is a kind and gentle man, werewolf or not. I am sure that there will be no problems. You match each other," Molly smiled kindly. "You make him happier, I can see that. And Remus stables you, quite literally sometimes too," she chuckled. "Andromeda is no fool. She'll accept him in due time," she comforted the worried young Auror.

"Thanks Molly. That really helped," Tonks smiled as she came over and sat down beside Remus, a warm cup of coffee in one hand while she handed him a steam mug of tea in the other.

Both of them were quiet for a minute, listening as Molly's pots and pans clicked metal against metal in her preparations for breakfast. Remus read his paper, but Tonks could see him glancing at her intimately, ever so often from behind the papers. She'd smile, and after a while he finally set it down, folded his arms on the table and leaned into her, looking at her with gentle and caring eyes. They made her feel a lot better, eliminating all the worries she'd came across. She loved losing herself in the sweet ocean blue and he loved losing herself in her color pool of rainbow. They were quiet for a bit longer until Remus' smile turned into words.

"Should we visit your parents?" he asked her, a bit contemplative.

She nodded, her face mere inches from his. "They have to meet you," she smiled softly.

"Right and we won't tell them about…"

"We'll tell them Remus," she cut him off before he could finish as his eyes dropped towards the end of his sentence. Remus suddenly looked up at her. "Unless if you don't want to."

"I want to," he replied. "But I'm just afraid of how they will take it."

"If you want to then that's all that matters. They will warm up with time I'm sure of it. Besides, in no way am I leaving you so they can just deal with it," Tonks spoke in an assuring tone. Her hand was under his subconsciously, fingers interlocking and a smile appearing.

"Would your parents want to see Padfoot too? I'm sure he'd love to pay them a visit."

"That's a great idea Remus," Tonks chimed. "Sirius can ease up any awkwardness too."

Remus nodded, smiling now as he looked closely at her face. "Will I ever get to see your real hair color?" he found himself asking her.

Tonks was a bit surprised, but she wasn't mad. She shrugged her shoulders like a child. "Why not my face and just my hair?" she asked him with a tease and a tug in her tone.

"Because I have a strong feeling that this is your real face," he smiled. "Will I?"

Tonks made a mock sad face and nodded, resting her chin on her free hand. "Unfortunately yes, when we visit my parents. I made a deal with them that whenever I visit I'd look like my supposedly natural self. But metamorphmagus don't have an exact face so…"

"I have a strong feeling this is your real face and it's beautiful," he smiled, stroking her cheek. "Hopefully when you see your parents safe and sound you'll feel a lot better."

_I'm doing this completely for her. I know I should probably face Dora's parents sooner or later, but normally I'd rather it be later, not during such a bad time like so. But I know if she saw them safe and sound she'd be a lot happier, and her safety and happiness is top priority at any given time, no matter what._

Tonks nodded and proceeded with playing with his fingers that were locked within hers.

* * *

><p>It hadn't occurred to her how nauseating the feeling would be until she found herself standing at her parents' door in the breezy winter night. Her hands were intertwined with Remus' while Sirius was standing behind them, grinning, hoping to surprise one of his favorite cousins. Tonks realized that ever since she joined the Order, she hadn't even contacted her mom since and was worried wondering how they'll deal with her sudden appearance, not to mention her being accompanied by a kind and gentle werewolf and a childish and moody Azkaban escapee.<p>

"Nervous Nymphadora?" Remus asked her softly with a warm smile.

She nodded and sighed.

"Did he just call you Nymphadora?" Sirius suddenly asked, rubbing his hand and breathing out a visible breath. "Why isn't she ripping your head off? Why aren't you ripping his head off?" he asked, annoyingly curious. "No one calls her Nymphadora and lives."

"Oh bug off Sirius," Tonks smiled, watching as he intentionally stirred her lips to part.

"You two make me gag," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Now that you're smiling, knock."

"Wait, I still have to change," she spoke in a sadder sigh.

"Oh yes, that deal with your mother," Remus mumbled, still holding her tight.

Tonks scrunched her nose and closed her eyes as she morphed. Her face didn't look that different, except her cheekbones were higher and her eyes were a bit darker. She now had shoulder length straight black hair and vivid green eyes. Remus held his breath. For a moment there he thought she looked like Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman he recognized from the last Wizarding war. It wasn't until his gaze landed on her eyes that he knew she wasn't anywhere near Bellatrix. She was Nymphadora, kind and colorful, loving Nymphadora Tonks.

"Wow Tonks, you look a lot like your dear Aunt Bella," Sirius commented slyly.

"Sirius, don't ever compare me to that ghastly woman!" Tonks freaked a little too loudly, narrowing her eyes in accusation of Sirius as she knocked on the wooden door. The house was set in a small village with similar houses a few blocks up and down the street. It was well concealed enough and looked like a cozy little home with a small garden and cabin like features.

_Note to self: Never speak of Nymphadora and Bellatrix Lestrange in the same sentence._

The wooden door suddenly opened quickly. An average sized man with fair colored hair and a roughly shaven face eyed them carefully at first. He wore a simple jumper with brown pants, looking like something out of Remus' closet with its casual shabbiness. The man only saw two out of the three visitors, a pink haired young woman in mismatching multi-colored robes, and a still young man with premature lines and light brown hair flecked with grey in a shabby light blue cardigan. A wide smile broke across his face as he pulled Tonks into his arms tightly.

"Dad!" she smiled, hugging him back as he led them into the house.

"Dora!" he exclaimed in a warm fatherly voice. "You didn't even tell us you were coming, and with guests too!" Her father, Ted Tonks, smiled as he gave Remus a firm handshake. He still didn't catch sight of Sirius, the man who was basically hiding behind Remus and Tonks altogether, hoping to surprise his distant relatives.

A tall woman stood in the middle of the living room with her arms akimbo and looking at them with her chin high and a gaze that was the signature Black stance. She had long black hair, pulled up into a tight bun with visible streaks of grey. She had lines on her face and wore a set of black and grey robes, much to Tonks' distaste and preference for color. The woman eyed them warily, and only caught sight of the young pink haired woman and the thin man with light brown hair. She had her lips pressed into a thin, unreadable expression as she looked into Tonks' eyes.

_Oh Merlin, she's mad. What do I do? When mum's mad it's so scary._

"Wotcher mum," Tonks spoke timidly with a hard swallow.

"So you _now_ decide to show up, unannounced, after months with no letters, no word, and not a scrap of news?" she yelled in a thundering voice. "We were so worried and we thought something bad had happened to you! Reading the Prophet everyday with the terrible news of Aurors disappearing didn't really help either! Nymphadora how could you do this?"

"I…I didn't mean to mum. I was just so busy! At least I'm home now right?"

The woman sighed, dropping her intimidating act to her one and only daughter. "You had us so worried. You couldn't have at least sent an owl now and then to let us know you're alive?"

"Like I said mum, I was so busy."

"And who's this young man beside you?" the woman asked, beginning to warm up.

"Uh, hello, mister and misses Tonks," Remus smiled nervously. "I'm Remus Lupin…"

"My boyfriend," Tonks finished firmly, standing taller and more defiant as she waited.

The change in Andromeda's eyes suddenly flickered visible when she recalled the name _Remus Lupin_ from the back of her mind. She warily shook his hand after Ted and gave him a firm, unreadable smile. "Nice to meet you Remus, Nymphadora you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend. You didn't tell us _anything_." Her voice seemed strained.

Remus noticed this change and suddenly found himself backing up knowingly. He remembered she had seen him with Sirius when they were still in school and was well aware of his condition. Sirius hid quietly behind them, poking at Remus and mentally sending him a message with his stare that sounded something like: _man-up-Moony-she'll-warm-up-eventually _.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Ted offered with a kind smile, seeming unbothered by the rhetorical fact that Remus was a werewolf. "And who's this young man?" He finally noticed.

"Well I wouldn't say young anymore eh Ted," Sirius laughed nervously.

Andromeda's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. She looked back into the once handsome face of a man, now hallow and haunted but managing a Sirius-like smirk as he fiddled with the loose thread on the long sleeve of his jacket. He laughed nervously looking at them.

"Sirius!" she nearly shrieked, pulling him into a tight hug. "How did you…"

"Long story mum," Tonks sighed, pulling Remus over to their kitchen table.

"Now you'll have to stay for dinner and tell us everything," Ted smiled kindly.

Tonks always did love how open and kind her father was. She could see the silent understanding in him that his daughter was intimately associated with a werewolf, but he seemed unaffected by it. As for her mother, Tonks could only hope that with time, she'd understand and see things her way. She remembered Molly saying Andromeda was no fool, and she hoped so.

Dinner that night had been a lot different than what she had grown accustomed to. The cooking was homely, but very different from Molly's usual extravagant feast. No matter, all their bellies still filled happily with the food Andromeda had made. Sirius went into conversation after conversation, leading them in stories about his childhood with Remus, about his past few months growing closer with Tonks, and luckily was helping Andromeda warm up to Remus' presence. Even though the man spoke a lot more than he ate, Remus could see that at least Andromeda didn't have that skeptical look in her eyes when she looked at him anymore. Tonks let out a sigh of relief as well, playing with her food beside Remus and her dad.

* * *

><p>"…mum there's also some bad news we needed to inform you," Tonks finally spoke.<p>

Andromeda looked up from her chilling glass of water, her eyes dark and gloomy.

"Did you read the Prophet?" Was all Tonks could manage as her eyes flickered to Remus.

Her mom nodded solemnly, setting down her glass with a little more force than necessary. Her jaws were clenched and her lips pressed in a tight line. "Bella has escaped."

"We'll help put up more protection charms around your house before we leave," Tonks spoke softly, her hand intertwining with Remus' under the table, but not discreet enough to be unseen by her watchful parents and Sirius' intent gaze.

Dinner grew a little quieter after news of Bellatrix's escape. Tonks ended up playing with her food the rest of the time while Andromeda was speaking with Remus, trying to get to know him more and despite her high tilted chin, she would occasionally nod approvingly.

When dinner had ended, Remus and Sirius were sitting in the living room by the cozy fire, having an animated conversation with Ted about Muggle contraptions and the ones Remus had been introduced to, mainly by Tonks. As for Tonks, she hesitated to speak alone with her mother, but still lingered her presence around the small kitchen of her childhood home.

"This is the most serious you've been in a relationship," Andromeda finally spoke. "Are you sure about this?" she asked Tonks, drying the dishes with a bit more noise than usual.

She didn't have to think twice. Remus had been the only man to ever make her heart sing like a canary on replay, and she knew exactly how she felt for him. She nodded firmly. "Yes."

"He's thirteen years older than you though. Besides, he's a werewolf…"

"Mum I don't care," Tonks cut her off. "You can see it for yourself mum. Remus is kind and gentle. He completes me and he stables me. We both match so well together." She turned to look at Remus who sat in the living room. "I love him mum. I love him more than anything."

Andromeda sighed, forgetting about her Black family pride as she turned to look at her daughter with weary, motherly eyes. "I just don't want you to risk everything for…someone. You're still so young. Are you sure you won't regret this?"

"You risked everything for dad." Tonks' point had silenced Andromeda as they both looked into each other's eyes with a newfound understanding. "And I won't regret this mum. I love him and I know he loves me too, just as much and maybe more."

Her mother sighed again. The sigh was longer and weary as she turned from her daughter to hide the upward tug of her lips. Despite the fact that her only daughter was running around with a werewolf, she couldn't fight the settled feeling inside her. "It seems you're finally growing up now," she spoke warmly as her eyes drifted off into the dark skyline of the horizon. She was then running some thought through her mind. "And thank you," she suddenly spoke.

"What for?" Tonks grew a bit confused.

"For bringing Sirius back," she answered softly. "I had wronged him all these years."

"He forgives you mum," Tonks replies softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and glancing at Sirius who was happily laughing his head off in the living room. "Things will get back to how they used to be soon," she sighed.

* * *

><p>Late into the night, Sirius had engaged in a full on completely exaggerated and animated conversation with Tonks' parents as she had pulled Remus out all to herself. She led him around as they wandered the small home. Remus slowly grew accustomed to the surrounding, even finding small dents and oddities in the walls and floors, caused by Tonks, when she was little. They'd stop, he'd question warmly, and she'd tell him of the silly adventures of hers when small.<p>

Soon they eventually found way to her room, a room she hadn't touched for years. When he saw her room, Remus hadn't expected anything less from Nymphadora. Posters of rock bands covered her walls and her bookshelf consisted entirely of an album collection with over a thousand different CDs. Her room was so colorful, it was nearly blinding, but it was neat in its own way. He saw that it was cluttered a bit, small, but neat and everything had its place. He allowed her to lead again as they sat down on a colorful bed with maroon colored sheets.

"It's a lot cleaner now than how it used to be when I lived here," Tonks smiled.

"It expresses you though," Remus replied gently. "You kept your CD collection here?"

"Those are the old ones. I have the more updated ones in my apartment."

"I would say. Nymphadora won't just leave her beloved music unattended," he teased.

"Same goes for you with your books and chocolate. I still don't understand how you like dark chocolate. It's so bitter," she smiled, diverting into various topics.

"I don't understand why you like white chocolate. It's so sweet," he laughed softly.

Their eyes met as Tonks turned around on her bed, her body still in his loving embrace. Remus held her closer to him and again another spell of love bounded them together. He stroked her face gently and played with her deep black hair that still looked great on her as his lips uncontrollably found its way to hers. He kissed her gently. Then he kissed her hard, feeling an intoxicating warm feeling devour him. He loved it so much.

Her lips tasted like white chocolate, the sweet and sugary taste that usually he'd turn from, but with her it was so hard to resist. It tasted like the block of white chocolate she'd consumed right after dinner. Her lips tasted warm and loving, fulfilling, sweet, and sugary.

His lips tasted like dark chocolate, the bitter and intensity was something she usually would ignore or shy from, but with him she couldn't control herself. It tasted like the dark chocolate he usually had in his pockets. His lips tasted worn and mature, bitter but sweet.

They were opposites and they knew that. He saw himself as being old and she was young. She saw herself as being childish and he was mature. Yet they completed each other to the ends of the world. She was the color in his life and he was the support she always needed.

* * *

><p>Remus' meeting with her parents turned out to be a lot better than he expected, and as a thank you note, Sirius had forced them to allow him a walk under the crescent moon as payment for being such a great help. Much to their reluctance and fear for him, the three ended up strolling down a dirt road amidst an empty field of high grass in the cold autumn night that was close to winter. Tonks pulled her robes tighter around her body as Remus held her close, walking alongside each other with immense warmth radiating off their skin and faces. It was out of pure luck that around Andromeda's home, there was darkness to act as their cover.<p>

"Ah I haven't gotten to take a walk in forever!" Sirius sighed, stretching his arms.

"What are you talking about? We take you on walks all the time," Tonks smiled.

"Not as a human. And most of the time I had to be put on a bloody leash!"

"I don't think this time is any different," Remus smiled genuinely, breathing in cold air.

"I heard that Moony."

"No he's missing a leash this time," Tonks smiled, snuggling up close against Remus as they followed behind Sirius. The three let out a small laugh that echoed in the cold silence of the autumn night. Remus couldn't help but gaze up at the silver moon that lit up the night sky. It looked so beautiful and at rest, yet he couldn't help but sense a feeling of fear stride through him whenever he looked at the lunar marvel. Why must he be condemned to fear such a beautiful thing? Every day he'd watch as the silver beacon swallow the sun, taking away its warmth and bringing him the night. The sight was wonderful at dusk, but when the moon finished its conquer of the sky, fear would arouse in him. He didn't want to fear the moon, but he couldn't fight it.

"You alright Remus?" Tonks asked softly, her warm, hazel eyes looking up at him.

He nodded. "Just looking at the crescent moon," he smiled wanly and pointed upwards.

When he looked into Tonks' eyes, Remus suddenly felt his fear withdrawing. Being with her, standing beside her, he no longer felt like a monster. He no longer feared the lunar marvel when he was with her. Standing with Tonks in his arms, he suddenly felt human again, felt warm and alive. He looked back into her eyes for reassurance, and soon all the fear and doubts left him.

"Sorry if mum made you feel uncomfortable."

He shook his head and his smile turned genuine. "It's alright. It takes time, right?"

She was glad he thought on the positive side and nodded, resting her head on his chest.

"You know, we might be the only Blacks who aren't complete disasters," Sirius sighed.

Tonks looked up, intrigued by the topic. "How many relatives are still living?"

"Just a few, but most of them I've lost complete contact with, or severed contact with."

"The entire family is bad?" she couldn't help but ask, receiving a comforting squeeze from Remus as he quietly listened beside them, watching as Sirius walked slowly in front.

Sirius nodded. "They say it's in our blood."

_In our blood…? Would that mean both Sirius and I have a chance of going bad? No, even if I have Black blood in me, I'm still not one of them. Like Sirius. He's more a Black than I am, but he's a noble man._

"I'm not like them," Tonks accidentally mumbled out loud, audible only to Remus.

"No you aren't," he reassured her seriously but warmly. "You're Nymphadora Tonks."

She couldn't help but smile a little. "Do you always have to use my first name?"

"It's beautiful."

"You're lucky I like the way it sounds when you say it," she mumbled again.

"Ay would you two stop flirting?" Sirius laughed. "You're making me feel so lonely here. Why don't we just return to Grimmauld Place before I die of third wheel loneliness? My best friend is dating my cuz. It's downright creepy," Sirius faked an exaggerated shiver, grinning jokingly at them. His grin widened even more when he caught sight of their mock stern glares.

As they walked down the broken dirt path, neither of them could deny the feeling inside of them. The feeling was warm and tender, one of a kind that was irreplaceable. With their hands intertwined and their legs brushing softly against each others', they were unable to hide their smiles. In the chilly autumn night, they had each other, and that alone made the night warmer and brighter. Remus looked into her eyes, and he no longer felt a sense of fear for the moon. She looked into his orbs of blue, and her world felt complete. There were no doubts, no questions.

_This feels…right._


	8. Harbinger and an Early Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

Personally, I like this chapter but I don't know what you guys think, so I hope you'll like it too ^_^ I have a feeling some things don't flow properly, and I'm trying to fix that, but well, for this chapter IDK how really because there are some things I feel I should fit in. And also, in this chapter a very important character makes her appearance ;D Please leave a review if you can and tell me what you think. Many thanks to the reviewers and thank you for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 08 – Harbinger and an Early Snowfall<strong>

The night was quiet and the night was dark. Up in the sky, through his human eyes he saw the closest sight he would get to a full moon. Through his human eyes he saw a moon nearly full, a moon that was three-quarters of the way there, shining down upon him. He placed his warm palm on the icy window and leaned on it. He'd been standing there for about an hour or so, watching as the warm and radiant sun was swallowed by darkness and replaced with a haunting moon. Remus sighed. His vision trailed slightly from the moon down to the ground and he swore he saw snow, but it was too dark to be sure. The street lights still hadn't lit yet. Besides, it was too early for snow in his mind. It was the beginning of December, but last year it hadn't snowed till after Christmas. He sighed again, remembering the loneliness with Christmas years before.

From within the silence he suddenly heard footsteps, heading up the stairs in Grimmauld Place. Remus then heard a thud, and smiled, shaking his head when he remembered who it could have been that had tripped on her way upstairs.

"Bloody hell!" Tonks' voice could be heard even in the closed library.

_Nymphadora will never cease to showcase her energy._

Remus sighed and smiled, and as soon as he turned around, Tonks was standing in the doorway of the library, holding a mischievous smile that should either make him worry or make him brace himself. Remus couldn't deny that she was so much like her cousin, Sirius.

"Are you alright?" he asked her tenderly. "I heard you fall while coming up here."

She laughed and proceeded to him, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "I fall all the time Remus," she spoke warmly. "What's bothering you?" Tonks asked knowingly.

Remus pointed up towards the moon and sighed. "Full moon's in two days."

They were both quiet for a moment, standing in mutual silence. Tonks then came close to him, placed a kiss on his cheek and then took his hands. Remus was confused as she slowly led him out of the room, guiding him downstairs. To him it was almost as if she hadn't heard his last comment, but he knew she did. Yet he went with her without questioning. They came near the door and Tonks suddenly placed his thicker jacket on his shoulders and held out his winter cloak.

"Remus didn't you say your favorite color was white?" Tonks suddenly asked.

"Uh…yeah," he replied bemusedly. "What's that got to…?"

She hushed him with a warm finger and pointed outside through the small window beside the door. "It's the first snowfall Remus," she spoke quietly. "And it's all white outside, your favorite color," Tonks smiled, melting him.

Before he knew it, Sirius in his animagus form had joined them, standing beside Tonks, his tongue hanging out from his mouth with jagged teeth, his black hair droopy, and his tail wagging eagerly. He was panting, excited.

"I'm guessing Sirius wants to go too," Tonks smiled, shrugging.

Remus was happy that his friend would be joining them, finally having some freedom around the house, even if he was in animagus form. "Let's go then," Remus smiled and turned.

Tonks' hand suddenly held him back as she spun him around. He looked at her, still smiling but tenderly, warmly, and a bit confused.

"Cover up before you go," she spoke warmly, wrapping a scarf of hers around him.

_Just being around Nymphadora makes me warm enough._

It surprised him a bit when he saw that Tonks had a simple white colored scarf, it was unlike her since she was usually so colorful, and the scarf looked oddly manly. She then wrapped a winter cloak around him, and finally got to herself. Remus pulled her winter cloak and burgundy robes tighter around her, leaning in for a gentle kiss on the forehead. Sirius suddenly whined and when they looked down they found him rolling his eyes. Chuckling, the three headed outside, stepping foot into the white snow, the first snowfall of the year.

* * *

><p>In the snow there were three sets of footprints. One was a dog's paw, unstable and excited. Then there was a smaller footprint of boots that again was unstable and there were marks and handprints around from the owner's many falls. Beside them was a larger footprint of a man, heavier and deeper, but close to the other two.<p>

The white snow grew heavier and was up to their ankles. Remus could see the beautiful white dust settle on Tonks' bright pink hair, and just the sight alone made him smile. He watched peacefully as she messed around with Sirius, chasing him in the snow, and falling but laughing. He folded his arms and was content with watching them until a suddenly snowball nailed him in the chest. Remus laughed and looked up at Tonks, his body bent down and scooping up snow.

"You're asking for it!" Remus smiled, aiming for her.

Sirius barked happily and helped Remus in cornering Tonks.

"Hey that's not fair! You Marauders are so mean!" she laughed.

"You hit me first!" Remus grinned.

"But this is two on one!" Tonks stuck out her tongue.

As he chased the beautiful pink haired girl in the snow, occasionally tackled by an eagerly barking black dog, Remus found himself at ease. Never before in his entire life had he smiled and grinned so widely before a full moon. He would look up in the sky between fires of snowballs, his smile plastered on his face and he was smiling at the moon. With Tonks, he wasn't afraid of the moon. Remus then turned away and was met with a dusty snowball in the face. His grin never faded and he carefully tackled her, holding her and both falling into the snow as they laughed in high voices like silly teenagers, amused by the first snow.

* * *

><p><em>It was snowing. The world around her was all white and the snow should feel like gentle ice on her skin, but it was warm. The snow made her feel warm and loved, for some unknown reason. She turned and turned in the white blanket, and soon she found him. He stood there with his arms wide open, waiting for her with a homely smile on his face. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms, holding onto him tightly, never wanting to let go. They stood together in the snow, their foot lost in the white.<em>

_"In all my life, this is a first," Remus spoke softly._

_"A first what?"_

_"A first time that I'm happy, before a full moon," he smiled warmly. "I'm not even dreading it. The moon is the last of my worries."_

_"What's your biggest worry then?"_

_"Losing you," he admitted. She returned his warm smile with one of her own, tightening her hold around him as she felt her world blazing in a warm gentle fire that rocked her into a deeper dream. Tonks could feel his touch and she could feel her lips curl upwards into a smile._

* * *

><p>In her warm and familiar bed, Tonks turned once, stirred, reached for something to hug, and then returned to a sweet, quiet slumber. Uncontrolled when she's asleep, Tonks' hair turned to a soft and subtle shade of baby pink, and a gentle smile had formed upon her lips.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Still there was snow outside, but it wasn't warm like she had remembered. Instead the snow was cold, freezing, icy, and sorrowful. She suddenly was enveloped by black, blinking twice to realize she was standing in a room she recognized. From the marble and black lacquered walls to the dark and empty void of the room, she knew she was standing in the Department of Mysteries. It was cold and Tonks felt herself wrapping her arms around her shaking body, pulling her robes tighter around her.<em>

_From the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of light and her Auror instincts took over. She ducked and turned, only to see more flashes, except they weren't coming her way. She stood in the darkness while watching a fight take place. Tonks couldn't see the faces clearly. She was taking small, cautious steps towards the fight. Her heart raced as she neared the black silhouette of what looked like a man. Soon she came close enough to place her hand on him and with that single touch his presence became clear to her. The man was Remus, and he was breathing hard, his face marred with cuts and blood. She froze when she saw what the next shot of light, green light, from a wand tip, had illuminated. From the wand she saw Remus' pale face, blood sucked from it. From the tip of the wand she saw another face, a ghastly face. It was a face of an evil but once beautiful woman, marred and haunted after years in Azkaban. Tonks saw a face that had haunted her memories. The face she saw was Bellatrix Lestrange's. And the woman was holding a wand that was about to shoot out the unforgivable killing curse, straight for Remus._

_Tonks was screaming now, screaming and kicking at Bellatrix, scrambling in search of her wand and trying to pull Remus out of the way. She was fighting as hard as she could, but her wand was nowhere in sight and every time she tried to grab a hold of Remus, it was as if she didn't even exist. Her hand fell right through him and all the blood was drained from her face._

* * *

><p>"No! Remus no!" Her screeching voice broke through the silence of the night.<p>

"Nymphadora! Nymphadora shh, shh," Remus' soothing voice spoke to her as a pair of warm and strong arms wrapped around her.

Tonks fought open her eyes, sitting up in her bed with sweat dripping from her forehead and fear dripping from her mind. The first thing she saw was Remus' worried face staring back at her, holding onto her tightly as he brushed her disheveled hair back into place. She realized that she'd had her hand gripped on his with nails in a vice like grip, yet he didn't complain one bit. Tonks drew a long breath and finally let go, still trembling slightly.

"What happened?" Remus asked, worried as he sat on the side of her bed. "Nymphadora it's the middle of the night and you were screaming so loud I thought something had happened."

"B…bad dream Remus," she replied weakly. "Where's…everyone?"

"It's four in the morning. Arthur and Molly went back to the Burrow for some clean up before bringing their clothes over for the holiday. Sirius is out cold, drunk. Kreacher, well I don't know where he is. But it's just us now," Remus sighed, smiling reassuringly.

Tonks nodded. Her eyes still distant but the trembling had stopped.

"Nymphadora what happened in your nightmare?" Remus asked softly.

She shook her head and he could've sworn he heard a fearful whimper escape her lips.

_It's just a dream. It's just a very bad dream. Bellatrix won't come after us. People are still looking for her and will bring her back to Azkaban. Remus is fine and he's with me. Remus is fine. Everything's fine._

She closed her eyes and sighed, slowly returning to the real world. Remus still had her in his arms holding her tightly. He smoothed out her hair as she buried her face in his chest, aware that it was only two days after the full moon and he'd found himself another gash across his chest. Her mind was finally letting go of that god-awful nightmare and focusing on Remus. Her fingers gingerly trailed his half-healed gash.

"You're alright," she sighed uncontrollably.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

><p>Practically counting it in her head, Tonks marked on her mental calendar that it had been merely three days after the last full moon. Another twenty-seven until Remus' transformation would start again and she'd have to hear his heart wrenching groans of pain through the morph, even thought it would last only seconds to minutes. She couldn't stop thinking about him the entire day, loafing around lazily at work, in the mood to do completely nothing. Remus would always linger in her mind, but never this much, and she knew something was up. Something bad was coming their way. She could almost feel it, creeping closer.<p>

* * *

><p>Late at night, Mad-Eye stood beside her as they pushed through the tall black door of Grimmauld Place. The place wasn't exactly the typical home she pictured, but it gave her a warm feeling once she walked in and away from the cold winter wind. From the corner of her eyes, Tonks spotted Remus' cane, sitting in the troll legged umbrella stand she would always trip over.<p>

_Why was it there? Remus usually uses it until the fourth day after transformation when his joints stopped aching. Could it simply be because he was spared of the aches this month?_

Then she spotted him, standing in the doorway from the kitchen with his thicker but shabby robes around his shoulders. Remus looked like he was going out, and without his cane. She ignored Mad-Eye's slight grunt as he lingered by the entrance. She walked up towards Remus and a strange feeling in her made her worry even more about him. Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. She knew it surprised him a bit. She usually wasn't like that when she returned from work, and even though everyone present already knew of the chemistry between them, they were still very discreet.

"Welcome home," Remus smiled weakly.

"Remus where are you going?" Tonks asked, spotting his wand tucked close to him.

He swallowed and then shot an unreadable glance up at Mad-Eye, over Tonks' head. "Guard duty," he replied softly.

"What? No," Tonks spoke in slight disbelief. "Remus you've only gone through transformation a few days ago. At least wait a week. Your wounds haven't even fully closed…"

"There's no one else but me and Mad-Eye who can take the shift."

"I can."

"No, Nymphadora, you've been on Guard Duty for the past couple days straight, _and_ you still had to show up on time for work. You're tired. You need to rest," he spoke tenderly, stroking her cheek as she looked up at him.

"But your wounds Remus…"

"They're closed and not bleeding anymore. Dora it will be ok."

"Remus."

"There's no danger, I promise," he reassured her with piercing honest eyes.

Her bad feeling was returning and Tonks shook her head. "Remus, at least wait until tomorrow night. I…I just have a really bad feeling about tonight. I've been feeling it all day."

He shook his head and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be fine. Trust me Nymphadora," he spoke, asking for her trust as he looked at her through those most alluring and entrancing blue eyes of his. "I need to go now. We have to take over Arthur's shift."

"Tonks it's ok," Sirius' uncharacteristically gentle voice came to them. "At least he can walk now. Besides, he's with Mad-Eye."

She reluctantly let go of him with one last squeeze to his arms. Remus gave her the velvet soft smile of his and followed Mad-Eye out the door. They disappeared into the darkness of the night, walking into the small woods across the street to apparate in the total darkness. The door closed behind them with a shudder and she felt her heart jump slightly, worry still present.

"He'll be alright," Sirius nodded. "Why are you so restless tonight?"

She shrugged, heading into the kitchen behind her lanky cousin. "I don't know. I've just been having a really bad feeling all day. Especially following that nightmare with Bellatrix…"

"Bellatrix?" Sirius' solemn voice questioned her. "What's this about Bellatrix?"

_Damn. I shouldn't have said that. It would worry him. Tonks for god's sake!_

She could see Molly standing beside the sink, washing the dishes a little louder than necessary after her accidental mentioning of the ghastly woman's name. Tonks sighed. "It was just a nightmare with her in it. I've had one or two of them when I was little. It's nothing to worry about," she lied. She was worrying over that dream. To her, even without any trace of seer blood in her, it was foreboding something, something very dark to her.

Sirius nodded and Molly stayed quiet. "Just a nightmare right?" he managed a laugh.

"Yeah," she smiled weakly.

_Hopefully the past few weeks of peace won't go crashing down because of one bad vibe._

Just as Tonks' breath had returned to its normal pace of breathing, the door to Grimmauld Place suddenly shot open, giving a shake to all the paintings on the wall and causing their hearts to skip a beat. In the doorway stood a disheveled Minerva McGonagall, still in her sleeping robes with her hair up and her glasses resting crookedly on her nose. She rushed into them, breathing hard after a quick apparition. Her hands were nervously held together, trembling.

"Minerva what's wrong?" Sirius asked just a second before Molly could speak.

The woman turned from Sirius to Tonks, and then her woeful gaze of distress fell on Molly. "Arthur's been attacked at the Ministry." She spoke quickly but every word was clear.

Molly was trembling, shaking uncontrollably and the wet plate she held in her hand suddenly slipped and crashed, breaking to pieces against the floor. It made their hearts jump again and it was then that the last few weeks of peace had suddenly came crashing down upon them. Tonks knew she should've expected it to any minute since they were approaching war, but it was so sudden, so unwarned. Like the palm of a hand, her entire world turned so quickly, she felt nauseated and sick at the same time as being worried and distressed.

As an instinct, Tonks found herself on her feet with Sirius closely behind, heading for the door and pass Minerva, her face grim and sullen. "We're going," she mumbled pass her.

"Nymphadora are you heading to the Department of Mysteries?" Kingsley's hurried voice asked her as he had just arrived, barely standing inside the door.

She nodded, not even bothering to warn him about using her first name.

"Sirius I think you should stay back," Kingsley reminded him.

"No, Moony's there also."

All she had running through her mind was the Department of Mysteries. Tonks was walking quickly behind Kingsley, her fear and worries somehow preventing her from tripping and stumbling as they headed across the street and into the small woods, out of sight to any muggles. She already had her wand gripped tightly in her hand, her eyes dark and her heart racing. Arthur was hurt while Remus and Mad-Eye both just arrived, unsuspecting of any danger. Remus' wounds weren't fully healed, and she was cursing at herself for not putting up any more of a fight to make him stay. She knew something bad was going to happen. She had known the entire day.

* * *

><p>The tight and uncomfortable feeling of apparition was around her. Tonks could feel her seeping through space, falling from one place to a completely different other. One minute she was standing in the small cover of darkness across from Grimmauld Place, breathing in dry, cold air. The next moment she was stumbling on her feet, trying to regain balance in the oh-so-familiar Department of Mysteries.<p>

Sirius was beside her, along with Kingsley, all with their wand at the ready. Within the next moment, they heard a thunderous crack rip through their ears and turned in the direction of the noise to see a falling shelf toppling over them. Tonks was slow to move but luckily Sirius had grabbed the sleeve of her robes and yanked her away in time. Standing on the other side of the fallen shelf was Kingsley, his wand lighting up the darkness with a simple charm as they tried to search for anyone they knew.

"Stupefy!" Kingsley's voice rang as his light suddenly vanished and turned into a red stunning spell. It had hit someone, someone in black robes and a covered face.

"Moony! Mad-Eye!" Sirius called out, standing near Tonks as he turned in circles.

"_Lumos_," she heard the familiar voice call out. A light flickered on and both Tonks and Sirius turned into that direction. Much to her relief, she found Remus being the holder of the light. Beside him though, was a bloody and gravely injured Arthur Weasley, barely clinging onto life. Sirius rushed over to help hold Arthur up while Tonks saw blood on Remus' side and knew he too had been injured. She was soon beside him, secretly relieved he was still standing.

"Nymphadora what are you doing here?" he asked as they all ducked under another flare of a red spell. "Take Arthur and leave."

"No, not without you," Tonks protested. "Where's Mad-Eye?"

"Split up!" she heard her mentor's voice call out somewhere from within the darkness. "You won't be an obvious target then!"

Sirius had grabbed Arthur's body and pulled apart from them while Tonks helped Remus to the side, his joints giving out at random times due to the last full moon that still left pain within him. She held onto him tightly, keeping an eye out for Sirius while she deflected spells that were being fired at them from within the darkness. Within the short interval of each spell, Tonks would have time to send one back, but hitting nothing in the empty black void.

Then, the eerily familiar cackle rang in her ears. She'd heard that sickening laugh before. She'd heard it a long, long time ago. Her blood froze from within her veins when she saw the evil, sadistic smirk spread across the woman's pale face from behind the flash of green light. It was Remus that had pulled her out of the way, her mind imprinting the unforgettable image of the wicked woman. They were running and ducking, firing back spells in the short time they had. Tonks could feel herself trembling slightly as she ran beside Remus, her vision still blurred by the image of Bellatrix Lestrange, her psychotic aunt that had haunted her childhood memories.

Her ringing cackle was darkening and unforgettable, echoing through the walls of the Department of Mysteries, ringing loudly in Tonks' ears. Bellatrix's laughter made fear creep its way into her mind, no matter how much she was fighting it. After the many years her mother had left the house of Black, after many years of no contact, she finally saw the ghostly pale white face of the once beautiful but now sickeningly hallow woman. She saw the face of her nightmare, staring back at her through a twisted grin and a sadistic cackle.

_Lestrange…Bellatrix Lestrange, here…just like the nightmare. Just like the nightmare._


	9. The Very First Storm of the Winter

**Author's Note:**

I was going to post this a bit later but seeing that I'll be gone for vacation and have no access to a computer, I'll just post this now ^_^ Hope you'll like it...Christmas in June

Oh hey I got a review about this story's link to canon and AU-ness of it (thanks for the pointer btw Wolfgirl, it's ok sometimes I enjoy a canon kind of story too, but I'm more of an AU person haha sorry). so anyways, like I said this story will be more on the AU side so if I don't match up with the canon of it, i hope you will forgive me ^_^ its kinda hard to put my own ideas in while matching canon's as well, i'm no genius like J.K. Rowling (still kinda sad about her for killing off Remus and Tonks just to make Teddy seem similar to Harry :P ). So if this story doesn't match canon too well, or if it doesn't make sense somehow, I do hope you will forgive me. It is my one of my first story too so very sorry xD and thanks for the pointer again Wolfgirl. oh constructive criticism is very kindly accepted, thanks again for reading! and putting up with all my babbles ^^^ xD Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 09 – The Very First Storm of the Winter<strong>

"Bellatrix," Tonks breathed.

Her feet were still moving and almost unconsciously her hands were still carefully deflecting spells and firing whenever she had enough time. Each time she glanced behind her, she would see that twisted smile, looking back at her. Suddenly Tonks felt Remus' hand around her wrist, gripping her tightly as he pulled her down, avoiding a red flare that erupted once it hit the ground, debris scattering everywhere. She stumbled and fell over, wounding up beside him and her knuckles slid against the ground painfully.

"Dora move!" Remus' voice called out to her as she felt a push and she slid backwards.

Evading another spell, that time a flash of green, Tonks felt her blood frozen within her veins. She still had her wand gripped tightly in her hand and was trying to hex back, but with each spell she summoned they slowly grew weaker and weaker.

"Could this be?" Bellatrix's insane voice echoed through her ears. "Could this be little Tonksie?" she asked in amusement. Then another spell came within inches of her, erupting at her feet. "Little Tonksie thinks she's all grown up now!" Bellatrix laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!" Tonks retorted and fired a harsh stunning spell at Bellatrix, only to be deflected with ease, swatted away like a fly.

Her eyes widened as she realized she was weaker than Bellatrix, weaker by so much. She backed up, continuing to deflect the spells that were thrown at her as they grew harder with each flick. And then the pain came to her. She didn't know how or when, all she knew was that her entire body was in pain. It was as if the flesh was being torn from her bones as she writhed in place, cringing, wincing from the god-awful pain.

Tonks heard screaming, a high pitched, painful squeal. It took her a moment to register that it had been her screaming, and a moment later to realize what curse she had fallen under. She continued writhing in place, gripping tightly to herself and screaming through gritted teeth. She had fallen under the Cruciatus Curse, and she knew as a fact the person on the other end was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

And suddenly, it all stopped. The pain came and went and she heard herself let out a sigh of relief as she scrambled back into reality and onto her feet. She saw the back of Bellatrix now, and thinking that maybe someone had distracted Bellatrix enough for her to lift the spell from her. She looked and saw no one. Sirius and Arthur were nowhere in sight, and she could only hear the curses from Kingsley and the small grunts from Moody somewhere in the darkness.

"I know you. You're the werewolf!" Bellatrix laughed in the most disgusting voice.

Then Tonks saw Remus' face and realized he had been the one to distract her.

"This will be fun. I'm actually doing the world a favor for once," Bellatrix laughed.

Tonks was disgusted and she just wasn't going to let Bellatrix hurt Remus even more, mentally or physically. Without thinking, Tonks found herself resorting to a non-witch-like method of combat. Instead of using her wand, she was close enough that she lunged her entire body on Bellatrix's back pulling her away from Remus with all the strength she had in her, trying to rip her wand out of her hand. Tonks failed at the wand but she managed to pull Bellatrix down to the ground with her, her head hitting the hard black lacquered floor and heard a loud crack.

"Nymphadora!" Remus' voice called out to her.

Then she heard Bellatrix's laughter. From that sickly sound of hysterical laugh, Tonks remembered her first encounter with the woman. She remembered the look on the woman's face, beautiful but deadly. Tonks could remember clearly that encounter, how her mother Andromeda had kept her head low for once in her life and tried to silently find her path away from Bellatrix. Then she remembered the exact curse the wicked Lestrange woman had placed upon her mother, the very same curse she had felt earlier, the infamous Cruciatus Curse. Then her blood boiled.

Bellatrix laughed again with sickening amusement as she got back on her feet.

Tonks still couldn't find where Remus was in the dark and only backed up slowly in hopes of tripping over his still breathing body. "Remus?" she called out weakly.

"A blood traitor working alongside a werewolf, this is a first," Bellatrix grinned.

Then she saw him, she finally saw him as Remus grabbed a hold of her free hand. But the moment that Tonks saw Remus, Bellatrix had also. She turned and from her one eye she saw Bellatrix's lips widen into a sadistic grin as she began the incantation for the unforgivable curse everyone had feared. Tonks felt her blood boil to a point beyond belief, as if ready to burst.

_Not Remus. Not him you psychotic bitch!_

"_Avada_…" Bellatrix's incantation was suddenly stopped short.

"_Crucio_!" Tonks hissed, her wand already casting the curse before she had time to think.

After her fit of hysteria, the next few moments happened within the blink of an eye. First she saw Bellatrix fall to the ground, squirming, writhing in pain with her sadistic grin still plastered onto her face. The next thing she knew Remus was pulling her back into a field where the squeezing and tug of apparition filled her vision. Then after that, after that she remembered nothing but the black that ate up her vision and soon her world.

* * *

><p>She blinked a couple times, rubbing her eyes as she stirred gently wherever she was. Tonks heard the familiar voice of a man, the reassuring voice of her old headmaster as he spoke. She was awake, her mind barely able to think straight, but she still tried to listen in anyways.<p>

"Harry Potter had given us the news through a dream of his," Dumbledore spoke evenly.

_Harry Potter? Harry had a dream about this night?_

"He's the one who saw Arthur getting attacked at the Ministry. I'm glad that he had been found by the right people and that everyone's alright. I'm afraid though I'll have to return to Hogwarts to make sure that things are intact."

When Tonks sat up, Dumbledore was already out of the room. She first saw Remus' worried face, pale and bloodless as he shot her a look of relief. She smiled wanly, feeling an odd sensation go through her body. Tonks then saw Molly and the rest of the Weasley children, gathered around what appeared to be Arthur's bed. She couldn't see his face though but Tonks knew that at least he was still breathing. Fred and George kept their head low. She couldn't see Ron's face. When Tonks pushed herself up, she felt Remus' stable arms supporting her from behind. Molly was sobbing and Ginny only stared in disbelief. The red headed girl turned around, her eyes grief struck but her tears held back. _I nearly forgot, Ginny never cries._

"Tonks, I'm so glad you're alright," Ginny sighed, hugging her briefly but tightly.

"Ginny how's…?" Tonks felt the need to stop, weakly gesturing towards Arthur.

"I don't know," Ginny sighed in a weak voice, her head down and she returned to her family, placing a warm hand on her mother's shoulder like the rest of her brothers.

"I think we should go," Tonks spoke softly. "They need time alone."

He nodded, not speaking. It was then after Tonks turned around to face him that she realized he didn't speak because his jaw was clenched in pain. On his shirt she could see traces of blood that was seeping through and realized that the wound on his chest had opened up again. His half-healed wounds from the last transformation had reopened, causing him intense pain.

"Remus why don't you stay here so…"

"No," he replied abruptly through gritted teeth. "I don't like St. Mungo's."

She nodded and held onto his arm, gently leading him out of the ward in silence.

"Dora, are you sure you should be leaving? You hit your head against the floor."

Tonks shook her head and proceeded on. "I'm fine," she sighed, starting to remember.

_The Cruciatus Curse…I used it on her. I used the Cruciatus Curse, an unforgivable._

When they were out in the hallway, she spotted Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley, both speaking with Minerva McGonagall. A black dog, Sirius in his animagus form, sat quietly beside Mad-Eye's leg with a grim and solemn look over his eyes. Moody turned around and stopped her with a grunt. She could see a bruise forming on the side of his face but other than that he was alright. Tonks stayed quiet and for the first time didn't have the energy to even speak.

"Why are you leaving? You should stay here so they can check up on you."

"I'm fine Mad-Eye," she sighed, clinging on tighter to Remus' arm. She felt his hand on hers and loosened her grip a little, feeling his warmth beside her. Then she soon built up the courage to ask. As an Auror, Tonks knew that after the use of an unforgivable curse, there had to be consequences. "What's going to happen? I used the Cruciatus Curse on Lestrange."

She felt an uneasy silence fall over them.

Luckily, Mad-Eye's look didn't look reproachful or sullen. It was just a normal, unreadable Moody-like expression. "Nothing's going to happen."

"What?" She was a bit surprised.

"You used it for defensive purposes. Why would anything happen to you. Besides, if you didn't…Remus here wouldn't be standing beside you." He grunted approvingly. Tonks knew him well enough to say that Mad-Eye didn't smile, but his grunts told her all that was needed.

She was relieved, but then another thought began eating away at her mind. It was a darker thought, one even more troublesome than the punishments of using an Unforgivable Curse.

_Could it be in my blood? Without thinking, I resorted to using the Cruciatus Curse instead of just a simple stunning spell like any other Auror would have._

"Padfoot wants to stay here for tonight, to keep an eye on Arthur," Remus spoke.

Tonks nodded warily, worried for her cousin. "Remus you're coming with me then." She wasn't asking him, she was telling him and he knew the exact reason why. Even Tonks could feel how tense he was under his loose fitting, shabby clothes that was doing an ok job hiding his bloody wounds. "My apartment is closer so we'll go there instead of the usual place."

"I'll let you off work for a few days. Use that time to rest Nymph…Tonks," Kingsley's voice then sounded as she gave him a thankful nod and a wan smile.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, a vicious snowstorm had just started outside the walls of the apartment building. For a short moment, Remus watched as the white snow danced in the harsh wind and he felt like the snow was being toyed with, much like his life, their lives, at that moment. They were at the front door to her apartment with Tonks struggling to remember the right spells to unlock her door and Remus leaning on the doorframe with pain glinting in his eyes. Mad-Eye's stress on <em>constant vigilance<em> had forced her to place way too many spells on her door and she finally realized that then. Remus let out a suppressed sigh and ran a shaky hand through his disheveled, light brown hair that was weeping with sweat and some blood.

"Did Dumbledore say anything about the attack tonight?" she asked softly.

Remus shook his head and tightened his jaw once. "No. The most I can make out of his words was that apparently, _You-Know-Who_ wanted something there and sent his pet snake out to get it. Then the Lestrange woman and a few others followed for some twisted fun. Then Harry had a dream about it and got to Dumbledore in time so he could get us help. Other than that, I'm sorry I wasn't listening too well."

"It's alright," Tonks spoke and her lips twitched into a small smile once the last lock had opened. She carefully held onto Remus, his arm around her shoulders as she helped him inside. "It's a bit messy, but it'll have to do. Apparating all the way back to Grimmauld Place would be too much of a strain and you might splinch," she spoke, closing the door tightly behind them.

Remus' eyes darted wildly around her oh-so-special apartment. In his mind, he thought the apartment was so _her_. She had mismatched furniture but it oddly belonged together. Her apartment was cluttered, but everything had its place. Her one wall though, instead of being lined with posters like he had seen in her old bedroom, was instead covered in photos, vivid moving pictures and many were of her, grinning happily.

Tonks still held onto him tightly, then gently setting him down by the fireplace. Remus leaned back on his elbows, easing on her warm carpet as she had lit up the fire under the mantle. It hurt, but he breathed a heavy sigh and soon realized that even the entire apartment smelled like her, a sweet scent of lavender and something else, something sweet. Remus was about to close his eyes to relax when he suddenly felt a soft hand caress his shoulders, painlessly trailing over a half-opened wound under his shirt with blood seeping through.

"Do you mind if I take this off?" Tonks asked him gently with love in her eyes.

For a moment, Remus was stunned at her affectionate gaze. He had seen love in her eyes before, but never that much, as if more were to come with every passing day. He shook his head gently, wordlessly allowing her to go on.

He was sitting straight up again as Tonks' fingers gingerly trailed his frame, helping him unbutton his jumper and slipped it off his shoulders. With every action, he felt no pain beside a small pinch. It was as if having Tonks by his side that all the pain and suffering had been filtered and blocked out. It was like she was a charm by his side that gave him reassurance that everything would be ok in the end. Soon he found his bloody jumper lying beside them as Tonks proceeded to bandage up his wounds, her eyes holding the most ardent look he had ever seen, her lips though, were set in a small frown as she looked at his different wounds.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, tilting her chin up slightly.

Tonks' gentle hands never stopped tending to him. "You're in so much pain."

He shook his head and sighed gently, leaning closer to her. "Would you believe me if I told you that it doesn't hurt?" he asked her.

She then shook her head gently as her forehead touched his. "Putting up a strong front…"

"I'm not," he smiled tenderly as she caught his eyes and paused. "It doesn't hurt."

"Does this happen with every transformation?" she asked him.

He could clearly see the hurt and love in her eyes as he nodded sadly.

"What does it feel like?" she suddenly asked him. "The transformations?"

Remus hesitated for a moment, but the kind understanding in her dark, green eyes made him want to pour his heart out to her. He also then noticed she had morphed her eyes back to her natural color. "It feels like being torn from your own body and unwillingly placed in another," he sighed, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"That must be hell to endure every month," she spoke softly and looked down, wrapping a thin gauge over the wound on his chest. Her hair then morphed from pale pink to a natural black, a color he saw on her only once before.

"Are you tired?" he asked her, stroking her black hair and sighed knowingly.

She looked up at him and nodded weakly.

They stared into each others' eyes for a moment as Tonks' hand unconsciously finished bandaging him up.

"Dora, tell me what's wrong," Remus suddenly spoke, in a comforting gentle voice. She was quiet for a moment and turned her green eyes away from him. "I know something's bothering you," he spoke again, holding her face with and running his other hand through her black hair. Remus had on a knowing look and she again sighed, resting her head carefully on his wounded chest. Tonks positioned herself so that she didn't cause him pain and let out a soft breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I just can't get it out of my head," she sighed.

"What's troubling you love?" he asked her, pulling her closer to him as he leaned back on her couch, his eyes watching the gentle fire sway in her chimney while his hands stroked her in what he hoped were comforting gestures. He couldn't exactly explain why, but seeing the usually vivacious and lively Nymphadora so down bothered him and worried him beyond belief.

Tonks couldn't help but smile gently at what he'd just called her. Remus called her _love_, and it felt so pleasant, so warm to her ears. "It's stupid really," she tried to deny.

"Nymphadora I know it's not stupid if it's bothering you this much."

To her, the name Nymphadora had never sounded so pleasant than the way it rolled off his tongue with all the love and care she could ever ask for. She sighed and could literally feel her heart opening itself to him, widening its doors with every second that ticked by. "At the Ministry," she began. "I had used the Cruciatus Curse on Lestrange." Her voice grew weaker.

"Like Mad-Eye had said you used it for defensive purposes. Besides, Nymphadora, if you hadn't used a spell quick enough, I'd probably be dead." He kissed her hair softly.

"What bothered me though was why I had used the Cruciatus Curse. I've never even used it before in my entire life, Moody taught me better than that. Why didn't I just use a stunning spell then? It worries me Remus," she sighed.

He rubbed her back, tightening his grip a little more. "Dora, Bellatrix had just hexed you with a Cruciatus Curse moments before," he spoke, his voice dropping as he recalled the painful incident when he had to watch her writhe in excruciating pain. "It was fresh in your mind then. Besides, you didn't mean to, and it was to save a life." He tried to comfort her, but soon Remus realized that with Tonks, words alone wouldn't be able to help her. She needed time.

_Dora's always been the one to comfort me. This time, it was my time to be the support for her. Looking at her so sad and troubled is unbearable. Why do I always feel like I'm failing?_

"What if it's in my blood Remus?" she suddenly asked him.

"What?"

"What if it's in my blood to be bad? Sirius said it before that it's in our blood and he was lucky enough to escape it. What if I couldn't escape it? Remus, what if I turn bad like them?" Tonks sounded desperate now, worried, troubled, and desperate.

Carefully, Remus pulled her back just so he could see her face. He finally saw how much it was affecting her when his eyes fell on hers. Tears were lingering behind her eyes, threatening to fall. Her vivid green never looked more troubled, more withdrawn. Remus held her up by her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes, into her soul that would fall apart if he wasn't holding her that minute. His words were soft and gentle to her, a feat only he could pull off.

"Nymphadora," he spoke warmly and tenderly. "You could never turn bad," he sighed. "Dora, you're not bad, you were never bad, and you will never be bad," he spoke, reassuring her. "Whenever I see you, you wouldn't imagine how much better life suddenly is for me. When I see you all the good things in the world seem like they're knocking on my door. Tell me, if you could make my world so wonderful, so loving, how you could be bad?" he smiled gently, looking into her eyes that were beginning to shift.

She smiled a wan smile at him. "Remus, I'm afraid though."

"Of Bellatrix?" he asked her knowingly.

She nodded.

Remus rested his forehead on hers and held her tight. "What exactly happened between you and her?" he asked, fearing he had treaded upon very thin ice, a sensitive topic.

"I've seen Bellatrix use that curse before, on my mother, on several others. I hate admitting this, but I'm afraid of her. I know I'm weaker than her too, and I'm afraid."

He brushed her black hair to the side as she looked into his eyes. "You're not weak," he simple spoke and then it felt like all the reassurance she needed. "There's nothing to fear Dora. Bellatrix won't be able to hurt you anymore because you're not weak. After tonight, you know what to expect, and I know you, you'll only get stronger." He took both her hands and held it up to his face and smiled reassuringly at her. "An Auror under Mad-Eye Moody, who could put a werewolf in his place with one glare, who is the only one able to hush up Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks, who could give infinite witty, sly remarks to Snape, is definitely not weak."

"Thank you," she smiled wearily after a long pause.

"You saved my life. I should be thanking you."

The fire in the room lit up her face, making her even warmer to touch as he leaned back, allowing Tonks' body to fit perfectly on top of him. She laid there for a moment, sighing, resting and her eyes closed for a few minutes. Remus loved just laying there with her, having her so close, made him feel whole somehow. He watched as her hair changed back from black to violet, a pale violet. He brushed her hair as she looked up again. There was a small glimmer of doubt in her still green eyes and she was about to speak but as she opened her mouth, he placed a warm finger over her lips, kindly hushing her thoughts. Remus leaned in closer, sealing the small distance between them with a gentle kiss.

Their kiss felt like it lasted for hours, and neither of them pulled apart, wanting it to last for hours more on. The night was gentle despite the storm that was raging outside, the first storm of that year's winter. It was gentle as they kissed mindlessly, only wanting to feel each other's touch as the warm fire blazed quietly beside them, a few cracks of fire wood splintering now and then. Even the snow storm outside the wall turned invisible as they kissed each other harder.


	10. Bells Chime at Midnight's Moon

**Author's Note:**

I'm back from my road trip! And OMG my friends and I got totally lost o.0

Anyways, so the trip was fun and inspired a lot of new ideas I should probably get to, hmm...=.= And as for this chapter, I'd say it was kind of weird for me writing it because it's summer right now and I'm writing about Christmas, it's a bit awkward and I'm definitely not feeling the holiday season, but then I don't really want to skip Remus and Tonks' first Christmas together entirely. So this chapter is basically a lot of fluff or very fluffy I guess. Anyways, I hope the chapter isn't too bad and hope that you enjoy it somewhat, haha (laughs nervously). Some feedback would be nice, thanks again and thank you for reviewing and reading ^_^

P.S. SaDiablo19, it's alright if you don't read and review it right away, I know, life can be quite a ride but thanks for still reading and reviewing this! ^_^

**Chapter 10 – Bells Chime at Midnight's Moon**

For the first time in such a long time, Remus had to admit he was looking forward to Christmas that year. Before, Christmas would be nothing more than just another day to him, but that year, he had his closest friend back, and a woman who he found he can't get out of his mind. It was Christmas Eve, early in the evening and Remus' eyes were fixated upon the window for a moment, watching as the white snow landed on the outside and piling up around the edges. Then his vision returned to the inside of the Black library at Grimmauld Place, turning to the warm fire that crackled under the mantle. He had a book in his hands, something he still hadn't finished. Sirius sat on the single leather armchair across from him, a half empty bottle of fire whiskey in one hand, the _Daily Prophet_ in another.

In his mind, Remus' thoughts would flicker back to the night Arthur was attacked at the Department of Mysteries. He remembered how Tonks had taken care of his wounds for him with hurt in her eyes and a look so gentle it was like none other. He remembered how they had spent the night, kissing each other on and on, but luckily having enough control to just stop there. Then Remus remembered how she had so many doubts in her mind, after her unexpected and unwanted encounter with Bellatrix Lestrange. He remembered Tonks' fears, of becoming bad like them, and how she had admitted that she was _afraid_ of Bellatrix.

"Padfoot, what's the relationship between Nymphadora and Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Sirius glanced up at Remus from behind the large moving pictures and headlines of the newspaper, his expression unreadable. "A very bad one mate," he simply replied.

Remus needed more than that. "I understand that, but Dora admitted she was afraid of Bellatrix. What exactly did Bellatrix do to her?" he asked, more clearly that time.

"I don't know if Tonks would want me telling you this," Sirius sighed. "But you two are so close I guess it wouldn't hurt." He folded the newspaper and set it to the side as he took a swish from his nearly empty bottle of whiskey. "Before all the things between us happened, when Tonks was about four or five, Andromeda ran into Narcissa and Bellatrix at Diagon Alley. Bellatrix found out Tonks was the daughter of Andi and Ted, and she freaked, screaming at how they are a disgrace to our family and such, you know, all the stuff my nut of a mother screams whenever she's awake. Well Bellatrix went a little too far and hexed Andromeda with the Cruciatus Curse, while Narcissa only watched and did nothing to stop her."

"She hexed her own sister?" Remus asked in slight disbelief.

"This is Bellatrix Lestrange we're talking about here. I don't think she cares who she hexes. But dear Bella always had a sort of fetish with the Torture Curse and I'm pretty sure she was laughing hysterically while hexing Andi, _in front_ of Tonks. As a child, she was probably scarred by that, and it probably caused her fear for Bellatrix. Adding on, a week or two ago Tonks was under the curse by Bellatrix and that probably triggered something." Sirius paused for a moment. "Tonks admitted she was afraid of Bellatrix in front of you?"

Remus nodded, his eyebrows knitted together. "That same night at her apartment."

"Did she say anything else?" Sirius now showed more concern for his cousin.

Remus nodded again, his face looking troubled with his premature lines more visible. "She feared she was becoming like Bellatrix because she had used the Cruciatus Curse to save me. She's afraid she's going bad and that it's in your blood."

"Well that's just rubbish. Your blood is nothing more than a liquid in your body necessary to help you survive and is nothing more than that. You can't go _bad_ because of your blood. Moony what did _you_ say to her? Is Tonks still troubled about it?"

Sighing with a bit more ease, Remus shook his head. "I comforted her and I hoped it was comforting. I've watched Nymphadora closely since then and she doesn't seem to be letting it bother her too much. Although I've noticed that she's a bit more sensitive of her short temper now. One time after she got angry at Kingsley she actually apologized to him and made a somewhat big deal out of it. Other than that, I don't see anything wrong."

Sirius nodded. "It'll all blow past us soon," he smiled a bit, reassuring Remus. "So…we just got a bit too serious for my liking," he suddenly laughed, finishing the last bit of his whiskey. "It's Christmas Eve Moony, let's go down and get some food and see if Tonks is back from her visit at Ted's muggle family."

"Sounds good," Remus smiled, pushing himself off the sofa and leaving the book there.

"So now I have a question for you," Sirius asked, rubbing his chin in the familiar way.

"What is it Padfoot?" _Oh Merlin is this the motherly Sirius popping up again?_

"That night after the attack, you didn't come back. Did you sleep at Tonks' place?" Sirius narrowed his eyes accusingly, watching Remus' reactions closely.

He could feel his cheeks warming up, no, burning up to be exact. "Um..." _Even if I say we didn't do anything, Sirius is known to blow things like that out of proportions. But we did kiss and that was it. Although the motherly Sirius isn't one to listen to explanations regarding those things. I hate to admit this but Sirius is worse than Andromeda._

"So you did? Wow Moony, you managed to shag my cousin already!"

"No, no we didn't do anything!"

"Right, I'll believe that. Come on then Moony," Sirius laughed sarcastically, grinning.

_Great, now Padfoot thinks I shagged his cousin. Damn. If I did then I wouldn't mind admitting to it, but we both had somewhat of control that night and nothing happened. Bloody hell, why am I even thinking of these things? Nymphadora and I haven't known each other for a full year yet! Though it feels like we've known each other for ages…oh sweet Merlin._

* * *

><p>Downstairs, they could hear the pots and pans clicking against each other and the stove as Molly heartily prepared the Christmas Eve dinner. Remus' stomach turned when he thought of that year's Christmas, how he was surrounded by people who didn't mind of his condition. It was so different from all the years before. The kids have returned from Hogwarts and were complaining about the many changes the Ministry has made there. They were talkative and loud, adding more vibrancy to the once dead house. Remus enjoyed the noise, and colors.<p>

"Tonks was right, Umbridge is a complete toad," Ginny spoke, walking down the stairs.

"A pink toad as a matter of fact," Fred and George Weasley spoke together.

"Hello Professor Lupin," Hermione smiled from beside Ginny.

"Hello Professor," the three Weasley children greeted.

"I'm not your professor anymore. I'm afraid you have a new one now, um, Professor Umbridge the toad?" Remus smirked. "Call me Remus, please."

"We'll try," Ginny smiled.

"But you'll always be the best DADA teacher we've ever had," Hermione sighed.

"Tonks!" Ginny jumped, seeing a bright fiery red haired witch walk through the front doors of Grimmauld Place. She ran towards Tonks, seeing her for the first time since returning from Hogwarts. They hugged and Hermione took turns to greet the bright haired Auror as well.

When the kids finally got into the kitchen, Tonks had managed to trip over the troll legged umbrella stand Remus and Sirius purposely moved down the hall, hoping she wouldn't fall into the kitchen by it. _Attempt failed, unfortunately_. Her hair was still fiery red, matching the Weasley's, a color it turned when she was angry or frustrated.

"Happy Christmas," Remus smiled genuinely as she approached him. He noticed her flaming red hair. "I'm guessing your visit with Ted's muggle relatives didn't go too well?"

"Happy Christmas Remus, Sirius, and oh of course not! It was a disaster!"

"Do tell," Sirius grinned, walking between the two purposely.

"They have no respect for people like us, at all! My aunt spent half the time convincing me to try and rely less on magic and more on those odd muggle contraptions. Ugh it was irritating!" Tonks stressed as they walked down the hall together. "Look at this," she exclaimed, pulling out an unopened calculator from her bag. "This is what she got me for Christmas! A calculator! A bloody calculator! What the bloody hell am I going to do with a calculator?"

"Calculate?" Remus replied with an act of innocence, smirking and stifling back a laugh.

"Very funny," Tonks replied, sticking her tongue out at him. "That reminds me, Christmas presents," she then grinned, getting over her muggle relatives she rather didn't enjoy. "Sirius here's yours!" she beamed, handing him a neatly wrapped present with the most colorful wrapping paper and bow ever.

"Oh Merlin presents!" Sirius had demolished the colorful wrapping in seconds, pulling out from the tan colored box what Remus recognized to be a CD Player, something Tonks had shown him a while back. "What's this?" he asked, wide-eyed and curious.

"It's a CD Player," Tonks smiled. "I even took the liberty of burning all your favorite songs in there for you."

"That's why you made me list them last week," Remus nodded, remembering.

"Yes, and here's yours!" she grinned, pulling out another present for him.

"Thank you," Remus smiled genuinely as they both leaned back on the wall in the middle of the long hallway. He carefully unwrapped the present with meticulous grace and Tonks watched, realizing she much preferred Remus' way as compared to Sirius'. He then pulled out what was a very elegant, wooden covered book. It looked like a journal at first, but he opened it and saw vibrant moving pictures inside, many were of him and Tonks with Sirius and all their friends. He hadn't even realized many of these pictures existed, until he saw the bright, beaming grins on both Sirius and Tonks' face. "You took these without telling me didn't you?"

Tonks nodded quickly, satisfied with the wide grin plastered on Remus' face.

"Thank you, Dora," he spoke softly, unable to resist his urges as he leaned in and gave her a kiss right on the lips. Tonks responded with another kiss, and it followed a chain back and forth for a few minutes.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius rolled his eyes as he plugged the headphones in to his CD player and headed in for the kitchen. "Remember, the kids don't know you two are dating yet, so let's not give them a heart attack shall we?" He reminded them before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Dora this is the best present I've ever gotten in years, including what Sirius had sent me last year while he was in hiding," Remus grinned.

"Really? What was that?"

"Actually I'm not entirely sure. I think it was a dead rat though, or something like that."

Tonks laughed, her grin making Remus feel even more elated at the holiday season. As he watched her, he could tell that from two weeks ago, she was feeling much better. It must be the holiday mood that was cheering her up, or possibly something else. Either way, he was glad that she wasn't letting the thought of her ill-hearted aunt bother her.

"Oh that's right," Tonks spoke, pulling back from her laughter. "The kids don't know."

"What do you think?" he asked wide-eyed. "We can't scare them, but they should know."

"Or we could just let them figure it out for themselves?" Tonks suggested.

Remus grinned. "And what do we say when they ask?"

"Nothing," Tonks grinned, feeling in the mood to mess with people as she kissed him.

They both broke apart abruptly and straightened themselves out when they suddenly caught Severus Snape, gliding down the hall with his robes swaying behind him. Tonks was sure there was no wind in the house and raised an eyebrow at the way Snape's robes would _sway with the wind_. Her animosity for Snape caused her to almost sneer at him, but Remus stepped in between them with a wide, mirthful smile, much opposing Snape's icy expression.

"Severus, did you come for dinner?" Remus asked kindly.

"No, I'm afraid Dolores Umbridge has filled my schedule up so badly I won't be free until spring. Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring this to you, for the New Year," Snape spoke coldly as he handed Remus a closed cauldron of a potion they all knew too well, and then again glided back down the hall, disappearing at the door.

"Umbridge is such a toad," Tonks sighed.

"He gave me enough for only one month though," Remus mumbled, looking at the cauldron skeptically. "Nymphadora, I'll take this upstairs and how about you go in first?" Remus asked, seeing Tonks reply with a nod, a lightning quick kiss on the cheek, and then she disappeared into the kitchen. He could see Hermione and Ginny's watchful eyes from where they sat as Tonks opened the door, but it closed quickly and their gazes didn't seem too curious.

_The girls could figure it out by themselves. We're not too discreet I don't think. Happy Christmas indeed. Now for Nymphadora's present. Hopefully Padfoot didn't give anything away._

* * *

><p>Dinner had started with a still injured but happily grinning and talkative Arthur Weasley sitting at the head of the table, between his wife and his children. Mad-Eye had agreed on the dinner offer, along with Kingsley as well as they engaged in various conversations with Arthur. The table was filled to the edges with the feast Molly had cooked all day long, each dish provoking Tonks to at least try. Remus found himself acting like a school boy again, laughing happily with the rest and especially with Tonks and Sirius. Sirius though, after speaking with Harry, had tuned out most of the party to listen to the CD Player Tonks had given him, his head nodding to the music, much to the amusement of the young boys, especially his godson, Harry.<p>

"Tonks," Ginny suddenly asked. Remus was listening discreetly as he turned his gaze up to Molly's conversation, pretending like he couldn't hear what Ginny was saying. "Tonks is Professor Lupin drunk?"

Tonks nearly spit out her drink, laughing, unsure of what to say or how to reply. "What makes you say that?" she asked, wiping her lips as she heard Sirius trying hard not to laugh beside them. The man was turning red from holding back his laughter, beside Harry.

"Because Professor Lupin is blushing like mad, and his grin is wider than any I've ever seen," Ginny replied, gesturing to Remus who was laughing at something Arthur had said along with Ron. He was leaning over the table, though his body was turned slightly back, facing Tonks. Their hands were locked under the table, out of sight from the children.

"Oh no, I don't think he's drunk. It's probably just the holiday season," Tonks spoke through fits of laughter. She gave him a little nudge and watched as Remus dropped his head once in a laugh. She knew he had listened and was probably amused at the children.

Suddenly, Sirius couldn't hold back much further and let out a rather loud and disruptive hysterical laugh, tears welling in his eyes as he caught his breath through the fits of silly hysteria.

_Great, now he's got the whole table looking at him._

"S…sorry," he spoke through his laugh. "F…funny contraption!" He made the quickest excuse he could find by showing them the CD player, headphones partially in. "Tonks' present for me." His voice got higher. Harry was beside him, confused and laughing at the mad man.

_Nice one Sirius. Maybe next year I'll give you a dead rat instead of something nice._

* * *

><p>At the end of dinner, Remus and Tonks were the last to leave. As Tonks headed out into the hall and walking towards the stairs, she suddenly felt a pair of warm hands on hers, pulling her back and spinning her around. She was met with Remus' face, smiling shyly at her. She was happy but slightly confused. <em>He had just been laughing and grinning hysterically during dinner, and now he was shy? <em>No matter, she kissed him briefly on the cheek as Remus looked down at her, still holding a shy, timid smile on.

"Something up?" she asked him when he didn't speak.

"I still haven't given you your present," Remus smiled, still shy and timid.

"Remus you don't have to…" Tonks suddenly stopped, wide-eyed when she heard the familiar clonking down the hall. Without thinking, Remus pulled open the closest door to them which happened to be the closet of cleaning supplies, barely bigger than a broom cupboard. Tonks pushed Remus and herself inside, quickly closing the door and listening closely as the clonking passed. She let out a sigh as she pulled out her wand and lit up the small space.

"Wow. And now we're in a closet," Remus smirked, looking around.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never had any broom closet action," she teased.

"None like this," he smiled. "Now, I still haven't given you your Christmas present yet." From his pocket, Remus pulled out a silver necklace with the shape of a crescent moon on its face and three stars. It was beautiful, simple, and lovely. "Happy Christmas Nymphadora."

"Do you have to call me Nymphadora all the time?" she grinned. "It's lovely Remus. But aren't you allergic to silver?" she asked with a worried gaze at the end.

He shook his head. "It's platinum. It's something my mother left me and I've been saving it for someone special," he explained, placing it around her neck and latching it tightly as Tonks gave him a strong kiss on his lips. After a moment they finally pulled apart, but were still close.

"Remus it's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. It's kind of like a family heirloom or something, so I'm glad I could give it to you," he smiled warmly. Seeing it around her neck, it never looked more belonging.

"Thank you," Tonks smiled genuinely, touching the crescent moon necklace.

"Nymphadora, I love you," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her again.

"I love you too, Remus," she muttered, her lips not parting from his as they kissed passionately and strongly in the closet, not minding the tight space. Remus held her face with his one hand, pulling her closer with his other. They kissed for what felt like hours but it had only been minutes. They were so close that they could feel each others' heartbeat and hear each others' breath in their short gasps for air between the kisses.

The closet door suddenly swung open, freezing them both in their kiss. Remus and Tonks stared wide-eyed at the little house elf that had just wandered upon them, Kreacher. The house elf made a disgusted face at them, mumbled ten or more curse words that neither Remus nor Tonks would ever repeat in their lifetime. He then walked away, still mumbling something, insults perhaps. Remus and Tonks then faced each other, embarrassed, but stifling back a laugh.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Sirius was screaming at Kreacher about something, his words drunken and slurring, unable to be understood. Remus and Tonks had managed to quiet him down, along with the screaming portrait of Walburga Black. Kreacher had disappeared for the rest of the night, leaving Sirius lying drunk and out cold on the long leather sofa in the library beside a warm blazing fire. Molly had already put the children to bed before midnight came and had disappeared into her room with her husband, happy that he was finally back from St. Mungo's.<p>

Remus placed his Christmas present from Tonks, a lovely photo album and them, gently down on the side table after they had finished looking through it. He added more wood to the fire in the library, watching for a moment as it crackled. He then joined Tonks by the window, watching the snow fall quietly. They stood in comfortable silence, happy to simply be in the presence of one another. Remus placed his arms around her waist, pulling Tonks' petite body into his as he rested his head gently on her shoulder. They watched the snowfall together, both wearing warm and tender smiles on their faces. Remus couldn't deny that that year's Christmas truly was the best one he'd ever had. It made him forget completely about the weights and burdens of the world, the troubles and worries that his past had placed upon him. It had even made him forget for a moment, that they were approaching war.

"Sirius really likes your present. He's still listening to it," Remus pointed out softly.

"Yeah, drunk and out cold," Tonks smiled.

"Nymphadora, thank you. This was the best Christmas I've ever had."

She placed her warm hands over his around her waist and turned to kiss Remus on the side of his chin. "Mine too Remus, mine too."

"It's almost midnight. Should we go to bed?"

"Almost. The bells don't chime until midnight. I want to wait till then."

"Alright," he smiled, turning her head gently and kissing her.

At exactly midnight, the bells of the muggle city near Grimmauld Place chimed loudly, echoing through the warm but frosty winter wind. The low tone carried through the air, twelve times, to Tonks and Remus' waiting ears. The low bells were soon followed by many smaller ones, sounding like jingles of the Christmas carols. The sounds melted together into a perfect harmony, causing Remus to realize why Tonks had wanted to wait to hear it. It was a wonderful tune that made him grin foolishly like a flustered schoolboy as he held the beautiful woman tightly in his arms, forgetting all about the weights he carried on his shoulder.

"Remus, next Christmas, promise me we will spend it together." Tonks asked him in a very soft, very delicate voice as her fingers were placed upon the lovely crescent moon necklace he had given her, the best Christmas present she'd ever gotten.

He didn't even need to think. If Tonks hadn't asked, Remus knew he would have. "I promise, Nymphadora," he sighed softly by her ear, smiling. He could feel her heartbeat fasten a bit at his words, kind of like how they'd race when he'd say _I love you_. Remus had made a promise to her, a promise he intended to keep. He'd never had such a strong urge to kiss her than that moment. Giving in easily to his strong temptations, Remus leaned in and captured Tonks' lips with his, kissing her gently and tenderly. For a moment, Remus had a feeling that they were both thinking the same thought.

_Happy Christmas love. And thank you for the best Christmas ever._

_Leave a Review! ^_^_


	11. An Unexpected Change in Scenery

**Author's Note:**

Hey, new update! I'm trying out a new idea of mine with this chapter. They're getting out of Grimmauld Place, much to Sirius' pleasure ^_^ Also, I figure Remus needed more of a back story for his _too dangerous_ excuse he uses. Read and Review, tell me what you think. Thanks.

xXxFoolWithoutDreamsxXx : hey, thanks for the review and yea I'd love it if you could beta read for me. but haha, i'm sorta still iffy with this whole fan fiction site so idk how to do the whole beta reading thing ^_^ if u can plz help, thanks so much. and yea the lack of reviews is disappointing, but I can live with it. as long as there's still one person reading, i'm happy ^_^

**Important Notice Please Read:** (lol that came out funny I sound like one of those law office ppl ahem sorry)

I'm planning on cutting this story into three parts. I realized that since I plan on hopefully covering the entirety of Tonks and Remus' love story, it would have to span through the three books, OotP, HBP, and DH. THAT would take soooooooooo long, so I figured if I cut this story at the end of OotP and start another story following it, it would be easier for me to process my thoughts and also easier to understand the story. Also...the idea of a sixty chapter story scares me with the length of my chapters (they're pretty long). So sixty chapters or so of it? Seem's a bit scary. Does it scare u cuz it terrifies me to drag one story out that long.

This story will probably go up to 15-16-17 chapters at most. And then I'll be writing a sequel I guess that takes place in the HBP timeline ^_^

Thanks for your cooperation and understanding. I know I'm irritating sometimes but sorry ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – An Unexpected Change in Scenery<strong>

January, holiday break was over, and it was the first full moon of the year. She was tired, she was worried, she was frustrated, and she was back in the office again thanks to Mad-Eye and Kingsley's silent vouching. Tonks was troubled by the fact that with her work, she wasn't able to spend full moon with Remus that night, and adding on, she was irritated by the mountain of paperwork she had been given. But she couldn't complain. After all, Remus was beginning to question why she'd been able to pull off Order missions during her work hours, and Tonks wasn't planning on explaining to the self-righteous bloke that Umbridge had degraded him in front of her, caused her to lose her temper, and gotten herself suspended because of him. Remus would never let it rest, and she knew that.

Tonks huffed, leaning back in her chair, still lazy and bumbling from the rather long vacation she had, and the endless dosing of alcohol from Sirius over New Year. Her work seemed endless, and her hand was getting cramped. Surely she didn't become an Auror just to file and write reports? But it wasn't in her hands anymore. She was lucky to still have her job after she sassed Umbridge. For God's sake, the woman was at Hogwarts _and_ the Ministry!

A soft knock brought her tired mind back to the world and she found Kingsley Shacklebolt leaning on her desk beside her. She didn't even notice him walk into her cluttered cubicle. "A bit out of it are we?"

Her tired eyes returned him with a look of truth. Tonks glanced around quickly, made sure no one was listening, and nodded, "First full moon of the year tonight and…"

"And you're irritated because you can't spend it with him," Kingsley finished for her in his slow but deep and oddly reassuring voice.

She nodded and sighed.

"Tonks, he'll be able to see you in the morning. Remus understands."

"I know. But it's just the feeling of actually being there beside him, it's just…" she sighed and gave up. She didn't know how to explain it, and Kingsley wouldn't understand.

He smiled reassuringly and patted her shoulder. "If it eases your worry, he at least has Padfoot with him. Remus isn't alone anymore, and he knows that."

"Thanks King," she nodded. "Why are you here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be down at a meeting or something?"

Kingsley then smiled apologetically. "Well…I hate to give you more work…but Scrimgeour asked me to assign you this report."

"God, another one?" she rolled her eyes, fed up.

"There's good news to this bad news though. Listen. This report is about Fenrir Greyback again and he simply wants you to gather as much information on him as possible. I don't know why exactly, but he feels it's very important, and judging by your last report that got you in trouble, it was a very in-depth report about werewolves."

"But Remus helped me with the plain werewolf one. This one's about Fenrir Greyback."

"Let me speak Tonks. This one's not due until a while. The good news is, Scrimgeour felt that it's so important, he asked me to take all your other reports off your hands," he then smiled.

Tonks sighed. "Thank God. Here, take everything with you," she hurried and crammed her mountain of paperwork into Kingsley's big arms as she happily exchanged for the small folder he had. "Thank you," she smiled a bit more cheerily now. "Well I guess I'll go down to the Werewolf Registry and see if they can help me," she sighed and pushed herself up.

"Don't overwork yourself Tonks," Kingsley smiled, struggling with papers in his hands.

She rolled her eyes. "Not a chance." Of course she wouldn't overwork herself. All she wanted right then was to be back at Grimmauld Place with her Remus and nothing else.

Tonks was relieved when she had only tripped once until she got into the lift. Quickly, she skimmed through the papers and wondered why Scrimgeour had deemed it so important. Her eyes widened with realization when she saw that the Ministry was planning the capture of Fenrir Greyback. Surely they're not planning on sending _her_ out to capture a werewolf? Well after what she'd said to Umbridge, she wouldn't be surprised if the toad decided it as a form of revenge. But Remus had been the only werewolf she knew and he's warped her thoughts about all others. What would meeting another werewolf be like? Surely this Fenrir Greyback could mean something to somebody out there like Remus meant to her. Could she really capture him then?

"Watch it," she heard the sly, cold voice of Lucius Malfoy. Tonks was too caught up over the papers in her hand that she hadn't even realized she'd bumped into him on the lift. "Nymphadora," Malfoy sneered at her, making a look of disgust on his face. Then he suddenly smiled a sadistically satisfied smile. "I have no time for the likes of you, filthy blood traitor."

"And I have no time for the likes of you, dim witted toe rag," she snapped before stumbling gracelessly out of the lift just as the wrought golden grills slid open. Tonks stopped when she suddenly felt Malfoy's cane on her shoulder. She remembered when he'd done the same thing to Remus and suddenly she wanted to hex him into next week, literally. She turned around and shot him a hateful glare full of malice. He was still smiling a sick, foreboding smile that made her wonder what the reason behind that sinister grin was.

"Dear aunt Bella's got a curse with your name on it," he smiled. "She said she was planning on giving it to you tonight when she comes home for dinner. I'd tell _Kreacher_ to make some room at the table if I were you," he finished, snickering.

The lifts left again and Tonks found herself staring blankly at the emptiness. She hated it whenever people mentioned Bellatrix's name, mentioned it so fondly as _dear aunt Bella_. It reminded her that Bellatrix had been her family, her mother's maternal sister, the very sister who'd hexed her mother with the Cruciatus Curse. Tonks scowled, but then something else dawned inside her. Lucius Malfoy had said something about Bellatrix coming home for dinner. And then he brought up Kreacher's name. Surely the Malfoys didn't know about Kreacher, could they? Besides, Kreacher never leaves Grimmauld Place. How could the Malfoys, or Bellatrix Lestrange, remember that ratty little house elf?

"Shit. Kreacher had supposedly been missing ever since Christmas," she mumbled to herself, remembering that one time when Sirius was looking for Kreacher during New Year. They'd all brushed it off, thinking the little thing had been hiding in some closet. Had they been wrong? But…Tonks' eyes widened as she suddenly shoved herself back into the next available lift, not caring about what else was happening. She needed to get back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>Molly and Arthur had left for the night, knowing well that it was the full moon, and so retreated back to the Burrow. Remus had just finished taking his Wolfsbane, the last dose for the week before transformation. He was just waiting now, waiting for the sun to set and the moon to rise, waiting for the transformation to rip him open. Sirius was pacing around the house, edgy like always, having a bit of cabin-fever, and also looking for a particularly nasty house elf.<p>

"Moony I'm worried," Sirius huffed as he quickly passed the tired, lanky man lying on the sofa. Sirius was looking everywhere.

"When have you ever worried for that, wretched, nasty little thing?" Remus sighed.

"Hmm, usually you don't insult Kreacher so openly," Sirius noted.

Remus didn't reply. He never had a good impression of Kreacher as the little rat decided to refer to him as the filthy werewolf in residence, but it was true that he had never openly insulted Kreacher either. Maybe it was because of what had happened on Christmas, when Kreacher caught him and Tonks in the closet. He didn't know, but for once Remus didn't feel guilty about his disliking of someone.

"Merlin, where could he be?" Sirius huffed again. He then sat down, making a serious thinking face as he tried to processes all the possible places in his head. The living room was quiet again, and Remus decided that it was closing in on the time. He stood up, and slowly was making his way towards the stairs, Sirius following close behind him, the man still pondering.

Suddenly, like the strike of thunder, the front door to Grimmauld Place suddenly swung open. In the doorway was a _violently_ violet haired Auror, pale skinned and a heart-shaped face. Remus had thought she wasn't joining him that night, but seeing her in the doorway made him smile. His smile faded quickly however, as he saw the look of worry that clouded her.

"Remus! Sirius!" she breathed.

"Dora? What's wrong? I thought you wouldn't make it tonight because of work," Remus asked softly, raising a slightly confused eyebrow.

"Where's Kreacher?" Tonks asked breathlessly, her face paler than normal.

Remus cocked his head to the side, ridiculously confused now. "We don't know."

Tonks stormed in, slamming the door shut behind her as she ran from room to room in the cramped hallway, looking like Sirius had earlier, her eyes darting around as she searched for the little house elf in residence. Remus was confused watching her, while Sirius seemed to be paying no attention as his eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

"Nymphadora, what's wrong?" Remus asked. He was tired and the time was drawing so close to the rise of the moon that he wished he could just apparate upstairs. He could feel the moon's pull on him begin that very moment and slowly proceeded to ascend the stairs.

"Lucius Malfoy…Bellatrix…dinner…Kreacher…home…" Tonks gasped, trying to catch her breath as she slammed doors open and close to look for him.

"Bloody hell," Sirius finally spoke, catching the attention of them both. Tonks paused, catching her breath while Remus looked at them both with a bemused gaze, wondering just what they were talking about.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Remember when I was drunk on Christmas?" he asked and they nodded. "I was screaming at Kreacher about something I can't remember, and I got really frustrated that I told him to get out of here," Sirius began.

"Oh no," Tonks gasped, her eyes widened.

"I think he may have taken me literally."

"That's why!" Tonks jumped. "Lucius Malfoy told me to tell _Kreacher_ to make some room at the dinner table for Bellatrix Lestrange tonight as she came home for dinner!"

Sirius huffed. "Now what in God's name does that…?"

Before he even had the chance to finish his question, the front door to Grimmauld Place was suddenly blasted apart, pieces of wood and debris scattered everywhere in the hall. The three dropped close to the ground as parts of the door flew past them, a few pieces of wood landing on them. Tonks was the first to push herself up, Sirius second and Remus third as he dragged his aching limbs up.

"Bellatrix," Sirius hissed with his wand ready in his hands as he pointed it at her.

Tonks clenched her teeth as her glares turned from Bellatrix back to Remus. Her eyes widened seeing Remus' weakened state. The full moon was that night, the January full moon, the first of the year, and the sun was down.

Bellatrix's unforgettable cackle filled the house as she shot a silent curse at him. Sirius blocked it while Tonks placed her hand on Sirius' shoulder, turning his attention briefly to Remus. They backed up, Tonks pulling Remus into the kitchen.

"Moony get in there!" Sirius yelled as he blocked another curse aimed for Tonks.

Remus was debating inside his head whether to stay and fight or hide and transform first. Bellatrix was toying with them, he knew that. Luckily she came alone, but he didn't want to leave Sirius and Tonks alone fighting her. Anything could happen, and he couldn't stand the thought of either of them getting hurt. In the distance Remus saw the sight of the full moon and fear consumed him. The fear was worst than all other he felt, because he was standing so close to Tonks and could easily hurt her. His pride was no longer the worry. He didn't care if she saw him transform, he just didn't want her to be hurt, even if he was on Wolfsbane.

Bellatrix was laughing hysterically, amused as she watched them. The screaming portrait of Walburga Black seemed to add to her amusement as well. "What's that? Oh it's the full moon isn't it?" she teased, grinning sadistically, the same grin Tonks hated and a small part of her feared. "Come on werewolf, transform, I want to see what you can do. And Sirius!" she cackled. "How good to see you again!" she spitted out the words, firing a series of hexes and curses at them like a mad woman.

Tonks was the main one deflecting the curses, putting up shields one after another as Sirius pushed Remus back into the kitchen. She wondered how Bellatrix had gotten through every single one of Mad-Eye's protective barrier, but the thought didn't last long when a well aimed Cruciatus hit in square in the face. "Tonks!" Sirius yelled, pulling her up.

Bellatrix was still laughing. Obviously she'd come to play with them and she was getting her way. "Oh tell Andromeda that dear aunt Bella says 'hi' won't you?" she grinned.

And in the middle of all the curses and wicked laughter, a low, painful growl ripped through their ears. Bellatrix continued to fire curses, Sirius deflecting them as he had pushed Tonks back into the kitchen. She was still recovering from the quick but brutally painful curse when she saw Remus bent over, his mouth hanging open as the light began to leave his eyes.

Tonks froze. She had never seen him transform before, he never let her. She knew he was on Wolfsbane, but it was terrible to watch. Her eyes filled with tears, threatening to fall as she watched Remus growl and groan in pain. He shook violently. Gentle Remus seemed to be turning into a whole other person. His clothes were tearing as his body morphed and changed painfully. Bones cracked to fit the human to the beast. Eyes enlarged, shifted to look like that of a wolf, changing from deep gazing blue to black amber. His back elongated painfully, his legs lengthened, his hands turned to claws, and his kind face twisted in pain slowly morphed into the shape of a snout and into the face of a wolf. This wolf form that had never bothered her before suddenly felt like it was tearing up Remus, the man. She saw him in pain and realized so many things. When finished, the wolf growled and panted, pain being the only word to describe it.

Her heart broke at the sight of him, screaming at the excruciating pain he'd had to endure each month. Tonks found herself in tears, helpless as she watched him fall apart, be taken over by the animal inside him.

"Remus!" Tonks cried, pushing herself up as she fell back into the fight.

"Tonks get Remus back!" Sirius yelled, pushing them back as he dueled Bellatrix.

Her Auror instincts took over and she aided Sirius, putting up shields for him while he fired offensive spells. Her teeth clenched and she wanted to kill Bellatrix for toying with them. Remus stood behind her, now fully morphed into a wolf and his eyes look like it was overflowing with pain. She only glanced at him once, and every time she even thought of him, Tonks couldn't forget how painful it was watching him transform. It was heartbreaking.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Bellatrix cackled as she shot a green lit curse at them that barely missed Remus. Tonks' blood froze and she soon shifted to firing offensive spells as well.

Suddenly, from behind them, the werewolf leapt over Tonks and Sirius' body as he attempted to attack Bellatrix. With sharp teeth and claws all out, the werewolf growled and slashed at the evil witch. Bellatrix seemed to have expected it as she half apparated back to where she had been at the door, luring him on. Remus was fast and he ran after her, roaring and ripping. The four ended up outside of Grimmauld Place. The werewolf jumped up again and barely missed her on his next slash. This new aggressive wolf, wasn't like Remus at all. Her blood ran cold when she saw the threat to kill in his eyes as he glared back at Bellatrix, his teeth bearing and claws swinging at her. He hit her once, on her arm.

"Werewolf scum!" Bellatrix spitted. "You could've killed me!" she snapped, blood dripping, losing her playful edge and sent an unexpected killing curse straight for Remus.

Without thinking, Tonks knew only one thing to do. She jumped and tackled the werewolf Remus to the ground, effectively saving him from the killing curse, but also successfully burying her face into the snow. The werewolf turned gentle again and rolled her over with the side of its head, wary of the claws and sharp teeth. Tonks felt a pang in her side and thought she had probably just scraped her hip against the ground as it began to bleed.

"Go to hell!" Sirius screamed as he fired spell after spell at the woman in black.

Lying on the ground, something came to Tonks' mind. If Bellatrix could get in, surely they could get out. She didn't know if she was fit enough to apparate, and especially three-way apparition, but she had to try. Within the blink of an eye, Tonks pushed herself back to her feet and grabbed Remus' shoulder. He noticed and the wolf halted a growl as it turned to her.

"Sirius!" she screamed as the furious man ran over to her.

"What's the matter? Tired already?" Bellatrix grinned.

Tonks couldn't tell Sirius where they would apparate to, fearing that Bellatrix would hear and follow. So she grabbed him by the back of his shirt, yanked him closer as he fell back into Remus' brown fur. With a tight grip on them both, Tonks closed her eyes tightly and apparated to the first safe place that came to mind, hoping to the heavens above that they would go there unharmed and that she wouldn't splinch.

* * *

><p>A long, painful howl erupted beside her as she landed on her side in the wet grass near the Burrow. The protective charms around the house prevented her from apparating straight into it, but she couldn't even if she could because of werewolf Remus being with them. Sirius was on his feet, helping Tonks to hers as they made their way over to Remus who was lying on the ground, growling and his claws dug into the ground as his eyes were tightly shut.<p>

"I splinched him!" Tonks gasped, rushing to his side but was suddenly pulled back.

"Wait until his claws stop swinging first!" Sirius yelled.

"Remus," she breathed, wanting to cry and the tears were so close.

The werewolf's eyes opened finally, his claws stopped clawing as he still groaned within the pain. Tonks saw the gash at his side, bleeding, deep, and painful. She blinked hard, blinking back the tears as she made her way to his side, immediately trying healing charms one after another but to no avail. They couldn't heal an injury on a transformed werewolf, she should've known. Tonks gave up and flustered in panic, wrapping her robes over a werewolf Remus lying in pain and weak on the ground.

"Do something!" Tonks screamed, unsure if it was towards herself or Sirius.

"I'm calling Dumbledore over. We need an Order meeting and have to quickly inform everyone to stay away from Grimmauld Place," Sirius informed her, sending a patronus.

Tonks would've told him not to and let her send it in fear of someone getting a clue that Sirius Black was near, but her mind just wasn't thinking straight. Remus was still on the ground, emitting low groans from the back of his throat. She held onto him, his paws placed over his muzzle as his eyes watched her worriedly. They all heard footsteps approaching them in the damp grass and turned, Tonks and Sirius raising their wands.

"Who's there?" Arthur Weasley yelled, his wand raised high as well. "Sirius! Tonks, what are you two doing here?" he asked, lowering his wand. When he saw the werewolf lying on the ground and the wand snapped up again. "That's Remus?"

Sirius nodded. "Arthur call Mad-Eye and the others," Sirius spoke, his voice wavering as he watched Remus, his best friend, from the corner of his eyes. "Bellatrix came to Grimmauld Place earlier and so tell everyone to meet here. It's an emergency."

Arthur nodded. "Tonks, is Remus alright?"

She didn't answer that question. Instead Tonks got up and helped the werewolf to his feet. "I'll take him somewhere safe. You go on and inform the others Sirius."

"Tonks, Remus can stay in the Burrow you know," Arthur told her with a serious gaze.

After a short silence, Tonks nodded. "Thank you Arthur."

They walked, Remus looking like nothing more than a tired, large pet dog that they kept as Tonks helped him walk towards the house. The wooden building was a small homely house with several crooked stories attached to it, held up by magic no doubt, due to its crazy construction. The house was quietly nestled amongst rolling hills and fertile meadows, very well hidden. With one glance, it immediately came off as cluttered, but also very welcoming.

Molly Weasley was filled with fear and surprise as she ran out towards them. Tonks was glad to see that Molly and Arthur seemed unfazed by Remus' current form. The matriarch even beckoned Remus inside while Arthur went and searched for some dittany solution to help him with his wound. As they walked, Tonks felt the pang in her side again. She looked down and realized that the blood was seeping through her violet _Weird Sisters_ tee. She then noticed that Remus hadn't been the only one she'd splinched during the apparition. She'd splinched Sirius as well when she saw him wiping his hands on a cloth, a small cut down the palm of his hand. Tonks' wound was unnaturally deeper than what she'd thought of it and it didn't look like an injury from scraping on the ground. No, at one angle it looked like a slash wound. The pain didn't occur to her until Molly had pointed out that she was bleeding.

* * *

><p>In the next few minutes following, Mad-Eye had arrived at the Burrow, along with Minerva McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and Kingsley, along with a few other Order members that Tonks wasn't too close to. Molly had quickly patched her up with bandages but somehow, the healing charms Molly applied just didn't work on her wound. While Sirius was in the kitchen explaining what had happened, Remus was with her, lying in the living room while the Order met in the kitchen. Mad-Eye came in to check, much to Remus' displeasure.<p>

"What happened?" Moody asked in a low, hoarse voice.

"I don't know. I got hinted by Lucius Malfoy at the Ministry when he all of a sudden mentioned Kreacher. So I apparated back to Grimmauld Place and suddenly Bellatrix attacked us. I thought Grimmauld Place was unplottable!" she snapped.

"It is!" Moody replied in a louder voice, but he suddenly quieted down after a thought came to him, something he had overlooked. "But not to members of the House of Black."

"How did she get past all your protective wards and defense spells then?"

"I'm going to investigate that. I've set it so it would only allow Order members in, people who have been in the house before. She couldn't have been able to get in without someone from the inside guiding her though!"

Tonks knew better than to question her mentor's abilities, knowing he was infamous for his paranoia. "Kreacher," she breathed, eyebrows knitted together and grimacing as the waves of pain from her side hit her. She watched, still shaken at the werewolf Remus who laid on the ground, still occasionally releasing a low growl from the pain.

"It would appear that Bellatrix had done so, _without_ the knowledge of the dark lord," Severus Snape's chilling voice came to her ears as she heard him from the kitchen. "She must've spoken about her plans with Lucius Malfoy however for him to hint it to Nymphadora back at the Ministry. Bellatrix probably only wanted to toy with them."

Tonks cringed at the mentioning of her first name but kept silent.

"How did Bellatrix Lestrange get into Grimmauld Place though?" Minerva's worried voice asked. "Alastor's protective charms are not easy to get around."

"Kreacher," Mad-Eye answered her, walking back into the kitchen.

"That bloody little rat!" Sirius spitted, tensed as he walked out of the kitchen and sat down beside Tonks on the couch in the Weasley's living room. He looked at Remus, his best friend closely, with a hint of sadness in his dark eyes. "You alright mate?"

Remus growled, keeping his voice low and Sirius chuckled humorlessly, bitterly.

"Sorry I splinched you," Tonks apologized, still trying to listen in on the conversation in the kitchen. "And I splinched Remus," she spoke in a low, sad voice.

Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder. She'd never known him to be comforting, but at the moment he was the most comforting person close to her. "It wasn't your fault. We were in a fight with Bellatrix. It was lucky you thought of apparating us out of there in all that chaos."

"I can't believe the three of us couldn't beat her," Tonks grumbled, disappointed with herself. What kind of Auror was she, being unable to even stun her own deranged aunt.

"She knew what to expect from us while she took us all by surprise," Sirius comforted. "Besides, you shouldn't be blaming yourself for any of this," he spoke, looking into her eyes. "It was my fault. I told Kreacher to get out, and he took me literally. That rat no doubt crawled back to Narcissa and told her that we were at Grimmauld Place."

"But you were drunk though," Tonks replied. She was too tired and still in pain both physically and mentally. The Cruciatus Curse lingered around her, causing her body to tense a few times in fear. Her side was piercing with pain that she was desperately trying to block out. And she had just seen Remus painfully transform, a sight that constantly replayed itself inside her head every time she looked at him. She was tired and she wanted to just curl up and sleep.

Sirius laughed again, humorlessly still, and bitterly. "I probably should stop drinking then. Alcohol never does one good. If I hadn't yelled at that little thing and told him to get out, we wouldn't be in this much trouble now."

Tonks shook her head and sighed, unsure of what to say. "Don't blame yourself."

And again, she saw him laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked him softly.

"Because Blacks don't cry," he smiled a wan smile, patting her. "We have to find a new place to stay now thanks to me. Dumbledore said Order meetings will now have to take place at the Burrow. Mad-Eye's putting up protection charms around this place while Kingsley is waiting to return to Grimmauld Place and clear out all evidence of the Order, if he's not too late. Snivellus left, cursing under his breath at us, that greasy haired git. As for us, I personally don't want to stay here because I feel like we already owe Molly and Arthur so much."

Tonks nodded, understanding how he felt.

"I guess war is falling over all of us soon," Sirius sighed. "It's just like the last time, beginning with a sudden attack that no one saw coming."

She nodded and knew what he meant. It was true, sadly, that war was drawing closer and closer. She remembered just less than two weeks ago they were laughing merrily around the kitchen table, having Christmas dinner. Then there she was at that night after a sudden visit from her deranged, psychotic aunt, a visit no one saw coming. It gave her the slap in the face she didn't need, that war was drawing closer to them.

"Next is the disappearances," Sirius spoke sadly, knowing from experience.

"The next time I see Bellatrix, I'm going to kill her," Tonks replied. She was still disappointed with herself for coming short against Bellatrix, but looking at Sirius, at Remus, and looking at herself, Tonks was determined to beat Bellatrix. "This is the last time she's ever going to win against me," she spoke through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>Morning came early, the long awaited sun rising over the horizon, lighting up the dark, dark night before it. They had decided to stay at the Burrow for another day, allowing the three shaken Order members to recover energy. It was the second morning after they left Grimmauld Place, and Tonks still had gotten no sleep. Her mind was full of thoughts, wondering what ways she could take to train herself to be able to beat and hopefully kill Bellatrix the next time they met. She hated her, hated her down to the core. Bellatrix played with them like puppets, and Tonks never felt hatred so strong. Bags appeared under her sleepless, tired eyes as she, Remus, and Sirius were departing from the homely Weasley Burrow.<p>

"Where will you go?" Molly asked in a soft, motherly voice that once again made Tonks ache for her own. "You're much welcome to stay here."

"It's alright Molly, really," Sirius replied in a soft voice, uncharacteristic of him, but expected after the long nights he had, staying up awake like Tonks as well, for almost the same reasons as her. He was frustrated.

"Molly, Arthur, thank you so much." Remus gave them a wan smile. New scars crossed his face and his eyes were sullen. He looked sick and had a hard time standing without the help of another. Tonks' heart was slowly and silently breaking. The last moon hadn't been kind.

"Come over for dinner any time then. It's just Arthur and I here. Send me a letter when you get to your destination and remember to put up as many protection charms as you can," Molly reminded them in that motherly voice of hers.

"Thank you Molly," Tonks sighed and smiled, the smile not quite meeting her eyes. "We should…we should go," she nodded, unsure of what to say anymore. She was too preoccupied in her thoughts. She needed to become stronger, and she needed to get help Remus heal.

Kingsley had brought back Buckbeak that morning, after his return to Grimmauld Place, finding it ransacked and empty. The hippogriff was shaken and filled with angst as it followed closely behind Sirius. Tonks, Remus, and Sirius walked in an uncomfortable silence as they headed out of the no-apparition zone of the Burrow. Remus had been sleeping for most of the day, so they hadn't had the chance to talk much, about anything. When they finally got out of the zone, Sirius nodded to Remus and apparated silently, the only sound being a _crack_ that came with the process of apparition. It was only Remus and Tonks left, Remus looking at her with tired but gentle eyes, seeming like he too had a lot on his mind.

"Nymphadora," he called her name with a hoarse voice but still managing his gentleness.

She didn't say anything. Tonks was too tired to even scold him for using her dreadful first name. She simply looked up at him with tired eyes and wanted to just hold him forever.

"Dora," he sighed gently. "I…I'm sorry."

"Remus what are you sorry about?" she asked him in a soft, tired voice.

"What you saw that night. Sirius had told me that seeing someone close to you transform like that…it's…it's unbearable. I'm sorry you had to…"

She hushed him, placing a finger on his lips that stopped his words. "Don't be sorry," she spoke in almost a whisper. "You're right, it was unbearable," she nodded. Sadness was present in her distant eyes. "But…" she paused to think for a moment, and decided to tell him exactly what was on her mind at that moment. "But it made me realize just how much you mean to me. When you transformed, you were in pain and it hurts, but it made me realize that you mean so much to me. Just seeing you in pain made me want to scream and yell…" she paused, unsure of how to explain what she was feeling. She leaned into his body, mindful of both their injuries. "Remus I love you. It doesn't matter. The only thing the matters is that I love you," she sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, also mindful of both their injuries. He had never intended for her to see him in such state, but what's done was done and there was no turning back time. He was just grateful that she's with him. He sighed, hating that he caused her to worry and hurt. "I love you too Nymphadora."

"You'll let me be with you on the next full moon?" she asked, having to make sure.

Remus nodded. "You've seen everything about me now," he spoke, pulling her away just slightly so he could see her eyes. "Dora, Sirius just apparated to my old home in the countryside of England. It was my parent's home. Instead of returning to your flat…" he swallowed, a slight knot forming in his stomach, a knot of nervousness that didn't do his worn and battered body any good. "I was wondering…for safety reasons…" he knew there were more reasons. Remus wanted to be with her. He loves her. "Would you move in with me?"

For the first time in what felt like so long, Tonks smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Remus too smiled and from his back pocket, pulled out his wand that Kingsley had retreated for him. "How about we go back to your flat first to get your things?" he asked.

She nodded. Tonks felt like something heavy had suddenly been taken off her shoulders as she and Remus apparated to her apartment. Focusing her mind, forcing it to only focus on the task at hand. Tonks was mindful of her wound, wondering why it wouldn't get better with healing charms, but she quickly drifted from that thought as she packed. She felt considerably lighter and less weighed down while stuffing her clothes and some belongings into a bag. Though she wasn't one hundred percent back to her usual, exuberant self, she at least felt a little better now, knowing that she was doing something so simple with the man she loved. She was packing her bags to go live with Remus. That thought was enough to at least make her smile.

* * *

><p>Remus' home was a cabin home that sat beside a large riverbank, concealed in the middle of surrounding forests and miles of rolling hills and trees. The house wasn't too big, but it was big enough. The air was fresh and free. The snow covered the ground and parts of the cabin, reminding her of a storybook home she once pictured. The cabin had a large porch with an open yard and an empty garden, waiting to be used. It was a lonely, but beautiful place.<p>

Inside, the place looked unlived, even after the dusting spell Sirius had casted. All the furniture arrangements and little knick knacks though had made if feel very homely and cozy. Tonks immediately spotted some picture frames that sat on the shelves, mantle, and end tables, and few that hung on the wall. They were pictures of Remus as a little boy, him and his family, him and his school friends. Sirius grinned when he saw them while Remus shied away.

"It needs to be cleaned over a few times, but it's livable at least," Remus smiled lightly, shoving his hands in his pockets while his arm was intertwined with Tonks'.

"It's lovely Remus," Tonks smiled wanly, longing to hop into a bed and sleep. The furniture was of a certain cabin theme, the sofa looking very inviting. The dining table still had traces of when Remus last lived there. A book laid open on the table collecting dust. The kitchen in the far corner of the house was probably heaven for Molly. The wooden stairs lead up to the cozy bedrooms with warm beds waiting. It had been an unexpected change in scenery, but she was getting used to the homely feeling of Remus' old home.

After another hour, Remus had unpacked all of her belongings and tucked them in with his own around the house, each piece fitting perfectly in with his home. Tonks had fallen asleep on his bed, tired and worn. They had had a rough few nights. As he finished, Remus moved to pull the blanket over her after she had kicked it off again, but his eyes stopped on the spot of her wound where Molly had bandaged it up. He raised a tired eyebrow in question.

Remus knew Molly was a sufficient healer, so he wondered why she wasn't able to close Tonks' wound. He had thought Tonks only scraped it on the ground when she tackled him down. At least that was what she'd told him and that was what they believed.

Gently, Remus lifted her bandage and placed the tip of his wand on her skin with the utmost care. He muttered a healing charm that he often used to close his own wounds after a transformation. Usually the ones inflicted on him by others would close easily. The only wounds that didn't close were ones he'd given himself with his claws or teeth. Remus' pulse raised when he muttered the spell for the third time and Tonks' wound still wouldn't close.

"_Scourgify_," he mumbled.

The blood around her wound cleaned up nicely, revealing a fine open wound that looked deep and painful. Remus' blood froze when he realized it looked like a wound inflicted from a slash. It looked like one of his wounds, one of his scars that scattered his body. His eyes widened. Had he accidentally inflicted that on her that night, when she tackled him to the ground? He took one glance up at the sleeping Dora, carefully but mindlessly changing her bandages. His thoughts drifted to a negative as he wallowed in worries.

When he arrived downstairs, Sirius was already seated at the small dining table, drinking a mug of coffee, very uncharacteristic of him. Normally Remus would've questioned his friend and joked about it, but that morning his mind was too set on other things. Guilt was eating him up inside as Remus thought about Tonks' wound. She'd gotten that unknowingly from him. Lost in his thoughts, he ran into the edge of the table, stunning him for a second.

"Hey mate, are you alright?" Sirius asked

Remus shook his head and proceeded to grab the kettle from the stove.

"Moony what's wrong?" Sirius asked again.

"I…I'm dangerous…" Remus sighed, shakily pouring himself a cup of tea.

"What?"

"I'm dangerous," he repeated again, grimacing.

"Moony you are _not_ dangerous. What the bloody hell are you saying?"

"Dora's wound," he spoke, his eyes blank and distant. "It won't close because she didn't scrape her side on the street. She got the wound because when she tackled me, I had accidentally slashed her with my claws. I…I caused it."

"You cut her? With your claws? On a full moon?" Sirius asked, stumbling onto his feet.

Remus nodded. _One second. One short moment and I had hurt her._

"She'll be fine right? It's just a scratch," he laughed nervously.

But Remus shrugged, his shoulders heavy and burdened with his lycanthropy. "She might develop some…wolfish characteristics," he managed to mutter.

Sirius straightened up. "Moon you are _not_ dangerous. I repeat you are _not_ dangerous! It's only a scratch," he tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

Remus didn't buy it. He watched as Sirius backed up a few steps and then launched himself up the stairs, stumbling a bit when he missed a step but quickly disappearing into Remus' bedroom where Tonks laid, fast asleep from restless nights. Unsure and troubled, Remus fell back into the chair, his hands shaking. Sirius said it had only been a scratch, but Remus saw it as much more. He had hurt Tonks unknowingly, even on Wolfsbane. He'd seen her wince several times because of it, and it was all because of him. He'd hurt Nymphadora with his own claws, his own hands. It was only a scratch, Sirius had said. But it had been a scratch that caused her to wince, and he had given it to her while he was a werewolf. One second of carelessness and he hurt her. If it happened again, something worse could happen to his love.

"I'm…_too dangerous_," Remus breathed, his hands shaking as he stared at them.


	12. He Thinks He's Too Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

I was going to continue on with the story and you know what happens next, (the department of mysteries). But then I suddenly had this urge to develope more on Sirius' relations with Remus and Tonks. So here's this chapter ^_^ Thanks for reading and please review ^_^

CelticCrossings: Thank you! ^_^

xXxFoolWithoutDreamsxXx: Thank you so much! Ok I will Private Message you. And haha protective Remus is the normal Remus ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – He Thinks He's Too Dangerous<strong>

The gentle touch of warm sunlight caressed her face as she awoke. Tonks opened her eyes slowly, stretched and yawned, feeling a lot better from when she'd fallen asleep. It felt as if she'd just slept through a storm. Her cut at her side still pained a bit, but it's shifted to numbness by then, luckily. She was lost for a moment, waking up in a warm and cozy but unfamiliar room, until she remembered that she was in Remus' home, in his bedroom, after agreeing to practically move in with him. She smiled as she pushed herself out of bed.

It must have been still early because Tonks could feel the morning air stroke her by. She was glad when making her way down to the kitchen of Remus' home, she didn't trip once. She had only stumbled a bit getting off the stairs. Perhaps Remus' cozy home lacked all the obstacles Grimmauld Place had, and she was glad for it.

Sitting at the kitchen table was a sight she expected almost every morning. Remus sat with his cup of tea and the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands, reading it intently as he sipped warm tea. He'd noticed her, looked up, smiled, and nodded. Tonks noticed something odd though. Remus' smile didn't quite meet his eyes, and there was something forced about it, strained almost. She chose to ignore it. Maybe she was just thinking too much or maybe Remus was just having an off morning. There were plenty of reasons why.

Her eyebrows raised in a tone of surprise when Tonks suddenly saw Sirius there. Instead of drowning himself in a bottle of fire whiskey like she'd usually see, Sirius was drinking coffee, warm coffee, and seeming to enjoy it.

"Are you drinking coffee?" Tonks asked, pouring herself some from the kettle.

Sirius nodded and smirked. "I needed to get away from alcohol."

She smiled and shook her head. Tonks made her way to sit down at the table, choosing her usual seat beside Remus, like they had at Grimmauld Place. That morning, to her surprise however, when she sat down, Remus immediately got up and made his way across the kitchen. He hastily emptied and cleaned his cup of tea, setting the _Daily Prophet_ back on the table. Tonks was confused. She skimmed the papers to see if something was upsetting him, because Remus looked like something was heavy on his mind. There was nothing on the papers besides the usual, about Harry and Dumbledore being frauds and daft. Surely they've gotten used to seeing it by now. So, what was upsetting Remus?

Tonks turned to Sirius, giving him a questioning look as her eyes gestured to Remus who stood at the sink with his back to them. Sirius shrugged, but the look in his eyes told her that they knew something she didn't, something she should know. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Remus what's wrong?" Tonks asked in an exasperate sigh. She'd just caught him in his bedroom, and like the rest of the morning and afternoon, whenever she got close to him, Remus would find some stupid excuse and walk away.<p>

"Nymphadora," he sighed. He said nothing more which made her worry.

When Remus tried to leave again, gently sweeping past her and was heading for the door of the bedroom. Tonks held him back however, gripping his arm tightly as he turned around to face her. She sighed again. "Remus something is wrong. You've been acting weird all day."

"Dora…I…" he sighed and turned to leave again, but she held him back.

"You've been running away from me all morning. What is going on?"

Remus had a troubled look within his gaze. He looked at her longingly as he realized how much he simply just wanted to hold her and tease her like they always did, but he was afraid. He was afraid he'd hurt her. It must have been the millionth time that day that Remus let out a long sigh. His eyes fell back to his hands as he looked at them, worrying he'll hurt her.

"Remus, tell me what's wrong," Tonks spoke. She spoke in a soft, gentle voice.

"I'm dangerous Dora," he spoke sadly in a low, tired voice.

"What?"

"I'm dangerous," he repeated, wincing on the inside of having to admit it.

"No you're not," she replied with sincerity and innocence in her voice and eyes.

"Yes I am. Your wound…I caused it."

"No you didn't Remus. I tackled you and caused it upon myself," she replied.

He shied away from her eyes. Before, Remus had believed that as long as he remembered his Wolfsbane, everything would be fine. Spending all those happy days with Nymphadora had made him forget how much of a danger he still posed, even on Wolfsbane. She'd spent every transformation with him ever since they met. For a while, Remus did believe that he wasn't dangerous as long as he remembered to take the potion, and as long as he was mindful of his teeth and claws. But a few nights ago when Bellatrix toyed with them, he finally realized the truth of the matter. No matter what happens, he was still a werewolf, a beast in his mind. One second of carelessness and he'd caused pain to Tonks. No matter how small, it was still pain.

"Dora, when you tackled me, my claws cut you and that's how you have that wound on your waist. I'm too dangerous Dora. It made me realize that in one second of carelessness, I've hurt you. What if it happens again? I can't forgive myself knowing I've brought you harm."

"Remus that is so stupid!" Tonks protested. "You can't control what is happening at every second. I believe that I only scraped myself on the concrete ground, but if you chose to believe that you caused this, it still isn't enough to say that you are dangerous! You didn't do it intentionally. Besides, it wasn't like you could stop me. It's not like you chose for your claws to cut me. I tackled you, in case you didn't remember. And has it ever occurred to you that I might have splinched myself and caused it? I splinched you and Sirius didn't I?"

He shook his head. She just wasn't getting it. She wasn't getting the point that he'd cut her on a full moon and could bring her more harm than she was seeing. "Dora, I…"

"You are not dangerous Remus," she cut him off in a stern, sincere voice.

He didn't buy it. Inside Remus' mind, he was always wondering if something like that could happen a second time. If it happened again, how badly could he hurt her? He didn't want to think about it. In his mind, all he saw was that as long as Tonks was close to him, she was in constant danger. It was a thought they both chose to turn from before, but it's so obvious now.

Unsure of what else to say, Remus broke from her grip and headed for the door.

Tonks stood there, stunned for a moment by the roughness of Remus' action. One second later and she followed him, but he was moving faster than she did. Tonks slipped halfway down the stairs but caught herself in time, watching as Remus turned sharply towards the front door and slammed it shut behind him. She paused and watched him for a moment as he stopped abruptly at his porch and began pacing. She was going to follow him, until a hand took her shoulder firmly but gently and pulled her back.

She turned around and was about to snap, until she saw Sirius. Like the night at the Burrow, Sirius was uncharacteristically mature that day and he shook his head, beckoning her towards the table. She huffed and followed him, her gaze still on Remus who was pacing.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she asked, frustrated.

"What did he say to you?" Sirius asked, sitting down facing her.

"He thinks he's too dangerous!"

Sirius sighed and shifted slightly in his seat. "I know what you're saying. But you need to know that Remus doesn't see it the way we do. We see it as just a fluke, an accident, and nothing more than that. To him, Remus thinks that it was because he was careless and he hurt you. His conscience won't let him listen to our reasoning that it was simply an accident. He thinks that if he could hurt you while on Wolfsbane, chances are it could happen again."

Tonks was quiet. She rarely ever saw Sirius as being, well, serious. But seeing him use Remus' actual name instead of Moony gave her the feeling that he was being nothing but serious. She sighed. "But he's not dangerous though!"

"I know. Tonks it's best to give Remus some time. He doubts himself a lot and a lot of times he's just being pretty daft, but he'll get over it. Just don't give up on him Tonks."

"Why would I ever give up on Remus?" she replied in a soft, lower voice. They sat in companionable silence for a while, Tonks staring down at her hands while her mind was trying to process exactly why Remus would ever think he's too dangerous. She strolled through her thoughts, and part of her Auror training proved useful when she remembered she should probably try to see it in his shoes.

Her eyes dawned with the realization of what might be going through Remus' head. He was afraid and knowing him for the noble, self-righteous prat that he was, Remus wouldn't get past the fact that he'd hurt her. He wouldn't see it as just a simple accident. Tonks sighed. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sirius made an announcement.

"I'll go talk to him. Remus can be quite daft sometimes," he smiled wanly. "But this is no different than lover's quarrels right?" he chuckled, lacking his usual enthusiasm. "I'd go check up on that wound, prove to him that it's really nothing to worry about. I can bet you that this will all blow over by tomorrow," he smiled again, that time with much more comfort and reassurance. Sirius left, opening the door to Remus' home and Tonks could see them just barely, facing each other on the wooden front porch.

Doing what Sirius had suggested, Tonks headed for the bathroom to check up on her wounds. As an Auror, she had a basic knowledge of werewolves, but one fact remained universally known, and that eased her a bit. Werewolves only contaminate through their bites, when their saliva gets into the bloodstream of the victim. She didn't know what exactly came from a werewolf's slash wound, but she knew she definitely wasn't infected with lycanthropy. Maybe that can help her ease Remus' nerves a bit.

Besides, the wound on her waist looked like it could be caused by anything. There was a small possibility it was caused by werewolf claws, but it also looked the same as the wound she'd inflicted upon Remus when they splinched. Hopefully Remus will see it as simply an accident and nothing more.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out here?" Remus asked, his voice tired and defeated but he still didn't stop his pacing. His head only glanced up once at Sirius who'd just exited the house.<p>

"Stop pacing mate. Or you're going to wear a trench on your porch," Sirius replied softly.

Remus shook his head while his pace quickened. "I don't know what to do."

"You're worrying her you know."

"I'm dangerous. She should be worried of being near me," he nearly snapped back.

"She's not worried about being near you. She's worried about _you_, why you won't let it past your overly self-righteous and noble mind that it was simply an _accident_, and nothing more," Sirius replied.

The worried and distressed man shook his head again. "It could happen again. What if it does happen again? What if I hurt her? I can't stand the idea of causing her pain."

"Remus you're causing her pain by wallowing in your thoughts."

He chose to ignore him. Remus' pacing slowed down as he kept a distant, almost trance like look in his eyes. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt her, and when I'm close to Dora I could hurt her. But I don't want to be apart from her either," he admitted weakly, the last bit of his statement.

"Then don't. Remus, it was just a freak accident. Tonks tackled you and it's not like you could stop her. Besides, she could have splinched herself while getting us to the Burrow. She splinched you and me, so splinching herself is a greater possibility than you scratching her. You can't control everything that's going on. She doesn't blame you, no one does." Sirius sighed. "You're just being daft mate."

Remus shook his head but Sirius went on.

"You're being daft. You're being the self-righteous, noble git that you are and you're making her worry because of it. You won't let your conscience believe that it was _simply an accident_. Instead you keep wallowing in your worries, thinking that it was your fault when it wasn't. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"But there's always a chance that it could happen again," Remus sighed.

"Remus there's a chance that _anything_ could happen in life. You can't expect to be able to control it. I never expected to be thrown in Azkaban for twelve years of my life. You never expected to suddenly lose your best friends, the people closest to you in one night," Sirius laughed humorlessly at the mentioning of their past. "Tonks never expected to fall in love with good ol' bookworm Moony. And a few years ago, neither of us expected to be able to see each other again and actually sit down and have a conversation. Life's unexpected Remus, anything could happen, and you just have to take that chance. You have to allow yourself to be happy for once. Don't go and ruin what you have with Tonks over something so _stupid_!"

Silence enveloped them. Sirius had said all that he wanted to say. Remus listened and was simply thinking over and over the words of his best friend in his mind. The two stood in a simple silence for so long, they hadn't even realized the sun had set and vanished from the horizon. In its place was the waxing gibbous, the phase after the full moon. The silence wasn't companionable, but it wasn't awkward either. It was simply, silence.

"What do you think Nymphadora's doing right now?" Remus suddenly asked in a hoarse but soft voice. It was a simple question that broke their simple silence.

Sirius allowed himself to smirk, a very Sirius-like expression as he scoffed at his friend. "It's late. If my guess is correct, she should be in bed by now," he replied.

"What if I hurt her again?"

"She's an Auror. I think you'll find yourself in a headlock before you get the chance," Sirius smiled, allowing himself to tease Remus and lighten the mood.

"Do you think she's mad at me?"

"Mad? No. Frustrated? Yes. But no lover's quarrel lasts longer than one night. And after seeing you two together for so long, I know Tonks is easily swayed with you."

Remus nodded. After a few more minutes, he found himself heading back into the house with Sirius following him. As he turned to ascend the stairs, Remus caught Sirius' rarely seen mature smile and expression.

"You're not dangerous Moony," he smirked.

"Thanks."

"And you're a bloody self-righteous, noble git."

"Point taken," Remus smiled and took the last few steps up to the second landing. He paused for a moment, wondering if Tonks would be mad at him. He had been stupid. He had acted foolishly and he had caused her to worry. He stopped to wonder what he should say to her while taking slow steps. The journey was too fast and Remus had a second of thought about backtracking to the stairs again so that he'd have time to think of what he should say to her. He stopped lingering and placed his hand on the door to his bedroom, _their_ bedroom. Remus inwardly smiled at the idea of his lonely bedroom becoming _their_ bedroom now and pushed open the door anyways without another second of hesitation.

* * *

><p>Inside the room, he could see Tonks' form on the bed. She laid on her side, her back facing him and seeming fast asleep. Remus crept over, his footsteps inaudible except for the sweeping of his pants. Quietly he sat down on the left side of the bed she'd left for him, and placed his calloused but warm hand on her shoulder. He could feel her stir and that alone told him that she was awake. She was just refusing to turn to look at him at the moment.<p>

"Are you over your stupidity yet?" she asked in a dry voice but he couldn't blame her.

Remus nodded even though he knew she couldn't see. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? No. Frustrated? Yes."

He chuckled at how close she sounded like Sirius for that reply. "Dora, I'm sorry. I was just being stupid," he sighed. "It's just that I was the reason why you got that wound and…"

"Remus, stop talking," she cut him off. "If you keep talking you'll only go back into wallowing in your thoughts. You didn't hurt me. It was just my carelessness and inability to coordinate myself. That wound is no different from the millions of bruises I get."

He looked down at the back of her head and sighed, his fingers gingerly trailing her bare shoulders. "I'm still sorry. Sirius was right. I was being an outright git."

"I'm glad you realize so."

"Thanks for saving me," he spoke in his ever so gentle, velvety voice only he could pull off to her. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Finally, Tonks turned around and smiled at him. Her smile was a soft, genuine smile that made his lips twitch upwards as well. "Don't ever let it happen again. The next time you decide to be a noble prat, I won't hold back from slapping some sense into you."

Remus smiled and nodded. "It won't." He leaned in to place a tender kiss on her forehead. Tonks closed her eyes and sighed. She could feel Remus' smile forming as his lips touched her face and she couldn't resist from placing a brief kiss on his cheek.

"What did Sirius say to you anyways?" Tonks wondered.

"He called me a bloody, self-righteous, noble git. And this is simply lover's quarrel."

"That sounds about right like what he said to me," Tonks nodded.

"Have you noticed that today, Sirius was uncharacteristically mature, calm, and comforting?" Remus asked her, turning down to look at the smile present on her face as she chuckled softly to his question.

"I think it's the coffee Remus."

"May be," he nodded. "I like this new Sirius on coffee rather than the drunken Sirius at Grimmauld Place."

"I do too Remus, I do too," she yawned and snuggled closer to him.

"Dora we should go grocery shopping soon. I feel like we owe Molly and Arthur way too much already. They keep sending over food, coffee, and basic necessities we should have ourselves. Perhaps a trip to Diagon Alley would fit in with your schedule next week?"

She nodded sleepily and yawned again. "That sounds nice Remus. We could go shopping next week. And perhaps add some color to this bedroom of ours," she smiled and mumbled before slowly drifting off to sleep.

He smiled. It seems as if Sirius, though wasted twelve perfectly good years of his life rotting away in Azkaban prison, still has more romantic experience than Remus and Tonks did. What they had that day could possibly be categorized as lover's quarrel after all. And from what Remus had read from books, lover's quarrel always strengthens a relationship once it is resolved. He smiled as he kissed Dora gently on the forehead as she was falling quickly asleep in his arms. Remus also smiled when he realized they were making simple plans together, going grocery shopping and such. He smiled when he realized his girlfriend who had accepted his condition, had moved in with him and was sleeping with him on his bed in serenity. And Remus smiled at the way they could so easily use the words _we_ and _ours_, bringing two people together as one.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Utterly Terrible? Review! ^_^<p> 


	13. Love Through Phases of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

IDK why I think it's because I like fluff since Remus and Tonks didn't have enough fluff and basically time in the Harry Potter novels that I like writing fluffy moments of theirs. Oh well. Personally, this is my favorite chapter, but you may think differently. Leave a review if you can. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Love Through Phases of the Moon<strong>

It was late in the evening after a dinner over at the Burrow. Tonks and Remus were sitting together by the fire, discussing some weird happenings in the Ministry with Arthur and what it could be foreboding. No matter how peaceful the life they were leading seemed to be, they were all aware that the world was soon approaching war. Nobody had forgotten the fact that Voldemort was back, gathering followers and planning to destroy the world.

"…the only problem we seem to face at the moment is the shortage of Order members. Voldemort is recruiting heavily out in the open, but we have to keep this a secret thanks to Fudge's ridiculous administration," Sirius sighed, toying with his cup of tea.

"Oh we're all working on finding suitable candidates to improve," Molly added as she leaned on a shelf beside the kitchen beside her husband. "Our sons Bill and Charlie have just joined as well. They'll be returning some time soon. Bill before Charlie like always."

"Bill and Charlie joined?" Tonks asked.

"Oh yes. Tonks you went to school with them," Molly smiled.

"Same year as Charlie," Tonks smiled. "I haven't spoken to them in ages!"

"Well they'll be back soon dear," the woman smiled genuinely. "Come, dinner's ready."

"You knew the Weasleys beforehand?" Remus questioned casually as he and Tonks made their way to the long dining table in the Weasley's kitchen.

"I wouldn't say I knew them. Just…hmm…it's the kind of friendship where you talk and you hang out but you say nothing about each other's family," Tonks nodded.

After dinner, Molly was in the kitchen, just finishing up the new batch of dirty dishes when a knock on the back door suddenly caught her by surprise. Arthur came over to open it as Remus and Tonks followed. Sirius had sat back at the kitchen table, curious to see who would be paying them a surprise visit in the night.

"Sirius, are you sure it's safe? What if it's someone from the Ministry?" Molly asked.

"Let's wait and see who it is Molly," Sirius replied calmly, folding his arms.

"Who is it?" Arthur asked loudly to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"It's me, Albus Dumbledore," the familiar voice of the old headmaster spoke.

"What form does your patronus take?"

"Fawkes, my phoenix," Dumbledore replied easily.

They immediately opened the door, beckoning him to come in. The old headmaster walked in with a sort of sullen look over him, lacking his usual twinkle in his eyes. Remus noticed immediately and watched him as he gave them a forced smile and sat down at the table.

"Albus what are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"Ah, I'd hate to say this but it seems I've been sacked as headmaster," he smiled dryly.

Before anyone could react to the terrible news, another series of loud banging sounded from the backdoor. Tonks who was standing closest to it turned to ask, "Who's there?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," the voice replied.

Tonks moved to open the door and just as Kingsley's presence appeared at the door, Tonks suddenly tripped over her own two feet as she attempted to widen the door a bit more. Luckily, Remus had been near and caught her easily as if he'd been doing so for years. Kingsley chuckled and made his way into the kitchen table.

"Still clumsy as always eh Tonks?" he chuckled in his slow but deep voice.

She made a face and stuck her tongue out. "Definitely don't need to ask him the security question _now_," she mumbled and earned a warm smile from Remus.

"Albus I am so sorry, I had meant to inform you about the Minister coming but I just didn't have enough time…" Kingsley began, shifting to a worried tone.

Dumbledore smiled understandingly from where he sat at the table. "Ah I think I should be the one apologizing Kingsley. I had been forced to hex you back there, but as you know if I didn't it would all seem too suspicious."

"What exactly happened?" Arthur asked, speaking everyone's mind.

"Harry Potter had formed a sort of club called Dumbledore's Army where he'd been teaching students defensive spells. Fudge was then convinced it had been plotted by Albus to fight against him for position of Minister for Magic. So they went to arrest Albus, but luckily he'd escaped. Umbridge will be replacing him as headmaster however," Kingsley explained.

"Yes, that is rather unfortunate for the students," Dumbledore nodded.

"But where will you go now? Surely you're not going into hiding," Molly spoke up.

"No. I assure you I do have a place to go and the Minister will be asking me to return as headmaster again soon so please do not worry," Albus Dumbledore smiled, his twinkle returning to him now. "I've just come to inform you. Order meetings will continue as planned."

They continued discussing the matter for the remainder of the night, until it got so late that Kingsley had excused himself to return home. Remus and the others watched with a worried expression as Dumbledore left, assuring them that he has a very fine place to stay at and will make it to the next meeting. Soon, Tonks found herself back at Remus' cabin which she now called a home, wrapped up warmly in his blankets, laying beside him in the chilly night.

"Do you think Dumbledore will be ok?" Tonks asked.

"He seems quite sure he'll be returning as headmaster. We should have faith in him," sounded Remus' warm and soft reply, his gentle breath lingering on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>It was the first day of the waning crescent. That time was Remus' favorite time of the month when the moon's pull on him was no different than any other normal human being. With smiles that were plastered on their faces, Remus and Tonks were walking hand in hand down the busy street of Diagon Alley. They both knew in their mind that even with their world at the verge of war, they couldn't stop themselves from being happy. Remus looked years younger with the bright grin that he wore as he strolled the streets with Tonks, her bright, bubblegum pink hair purposely offending as many people as she could. He saw a few faces give them skeptical glares, but he knew it couldn't be helped when a tired old man was found walking with a lively young witch. He wasn't going to wallow in depression when he was perfectly happy with Nymphadora.<p>

"We might want to stop by Gringotts first before we get lost shopping," Remus smiled.

"Whatever you say," Tonks smiled and walked with him into the large wizard bank.

Inside they saw goblins at their desks, paying absolutely no attention to the happy couple, not like they minded. Tonks was the first one to spot the red-headed boy now man, a few years older than her, whom she recognized to be none other than Bill Weasley, someone she'd known since Hogwarts. She pointed him out to Remus as he was speaking with Griphook and a blonde girl, very beautiful, whom Remus didn't recognize.

"I didn't know Bill was back from Egypt this early," Tonks mumbled.

"I think he'd just got back for the meeting tomorrow night."

Tonks nodded and when Bill looked up, she cheerily waved at him, causing a wide smile to spread across his handsome face as he excused himself and walked towards them. Bill pulled Tonks into a brief hug, having been ok friends in Hogwarts. He then extended a hand to Remus and firmly shook as they both smiled and introduced themselves.

"When did you get back, Bill?" Tonks asked.

"Actually I just got back this morning. But I had to handle some papers here at Gringotts first. Then I'll be home for the next few days. You and Remus should come over for dinner tonight. Mum spoke of you two and I'm sure she'd love to have more people over," he smiled.

They hated to refuse Molly's offer, but both Remus and Tonks had something else planned for that night. "Sorry Bill, tell Molly we're sorry but we can't really make it tonight."

"Oh it's fine then," Bill smiled. "I'm sure she'll send over food anyways. I swear Tonks I think my mum have adopted you and Remus as hers as well, like she did with Hermione."

Tonks and Remus laughed lightly, making small conversations.

* * *

><p>They'd just gotten in to Flourish and Blotts by the time the waning crescent made its appearance in the night sky. Tonks knew that the bookstore could be seen as Remus' heaven when his eyes lit up and sparkled at the many books that surrounded him. She couldn't help but smile as he excitedly pulled her to the fiction novel section. Her clumsiness that she'd considered to be the bane of her existence had caused her to bump into a middle aged woman. Tonks smiled apologetically as she and Remus both bent down to help her pick up her fallen books.<p>

"Oh my god I'm really sorry," Tonks apologized, handing the books back to her.

"Oh it's nothing my dear," the woman replied and smiled truthfully. "Very lovely wife you got here mister. I suggest being careful around the Monster Book of Monsters though," the woman smiled before gliding past them easily.

"Yeah, those books never liked me, even if I did stroke their spine and all that," Tonks sighed. She turned to see Remus holding onto a surprised look, staring blankly off into space. "Remus what's wrong?" she asked, confused.

A genuine smile suddenly played across his lips. "Did you hear what she called you?"

"What did she call me…" her eyes widened as she dawned with realization. "She called me your…" Tonks didn't have the heart to finish that sentence as her face broke out grinning.

Remus' cheeks suddenly flushed red as he looked at her, speechless.

Tonks smiled shyly, turning from him and looking down at her hands, her fingers intertwined with his. It never felt so belonging, fitting perfectly with his as they hung onto each other, standing close and intimate even publically. Remus smiled watching her shyly. No one would ever imagine an old werewolf with the love of a lively young witch. Two years ago, if someone told him he'd be able to have the love of someone like Tonks, he'd have sent them to Madam Pomphrey at St. Mungo's to get their head checked. But then, standing there with her hand in his, it didn't seem so impossible anymore. Nothing seemed impossible anymore.

Gently, his whisper stroked her ear and made her knees nearly buckle in such a pleasant and warming feeling. "One day my love," he whispered softly.

Tonks was speechless and could only smile as she fought the urge to kiss the daylights out of him right then and there in the middle of Flourish and Blotts. They continued browsing through the bookshelves, Remus and Tonks stealing shy glances at each other as if they had just started dating one hour ago. Timid but genuine smiles were present on their faces, simply enjoying having the presence of each other, and being able to do such simple things, together. They were living in the quiet and simple life, something that was so enjoyable and heaven like.

* * *

><p>During the next Order meeting, Tonks was happy to see Bill sitting at the table as Molly and Arthur informed the rest that Bill and Charlie are both new to the Order, Charlie still staying in Romania until he finished his current studies. Tonks wished she could see her old friend again, but the thought didn't stay as she knew Charlie was happy with his dragons and Tonks was completely satisfied with her life.<p>

In the five Order meetings that had followed, they all were a bit happier over the news that Snape could not attend due to some inconveniences at Hogwarts. No one really minded his absence but Tonks. She didn't like him, but began to worry however, since Snape still didn't deliver the next batch of Wolfsbane potion for Remus. She was beginning to think with Dumbledore gone Snape wouldn't brew it at all since he'd always greatly disliked Remus.

The next full moon was drawing near. Remus, Tonks, and Sirius were all getting a bit edgy. Snape was nowhere to be found as he hadn't shown up for the past few Order meetings, and so Remus didn't get another batch of Wolfsbane potion. It was a little bit after noon and Tonks was pacing back and forth, wearing a trench in Remus' living room as he scrawled a letter intended for Snape. She looked up when he suddenly stopped half-way.

"What's the matter?" Tonks asked.

"If Umbridge is headmistress now, she'll no doubt intercept the owls."

"Well we can't just sit here," Tonks replied a bit too sharply. "The full moon's ten days away and Snape still hadn't said anything about a new batch of Wolfsbane for you."

"We still have three days until I direly need it," Remus smiled and shrugged, knowing for the potion to work he'd have to take the potion once a day for a week leading up to the full moon for it to be effective. He'd still have three days left until the week began.

"We don't have an Order meeting in the next three days and knowing Snape, he wouldn't go to the troubles of finding us to give you the potion Remus," Tonks argued and it silenced him.

"Tonks, shouldn't Aurors be able to brew Wolfsbane?" Sirius asked, walking in from the hallway that led to Buckbeak's shack with furrowed eyebrows.

Tonks straightened herself, realization dawning on her face. "Yes! How could I forget?" she sighed. "It's still early. We'll go to Diagon Alley right now and visit the apothecary."

"Well I'd never thought Sirius to be the voice of reason but that does seem like a good way to go," Remus smiled. "So you'll be brewing my potion this month?" he asked, knowing clear and well that he personally never had a future with potions, failing miserably in the class.

"Psh, if you can trust her enough to drink it," Sirius snorted.

"Hush you," Tonks replied, making a face at Sirius that said something like _shut-up-or-I'll-hex-you-into-next-week_. "Come on Remus, we've got to go get the ingredients."

She'd tried it only once before, brewing the Wolfsbane potion as a practice for Auror training and Tonks remembered she didn't fail too badly at it. The only problem then was that she had added a bit too much Wolfsbane and Mad-Eye had commented that she'd kill the werewolf with that potion if one was to really drink it. Surely over the years Tonks would be able to remember to add just enough? Shuddering at the thought, Tonks decided not to worry herself more than necessary and to take it one step at a time. Even if she couldn't get in the right amount of Wolfsbane, surely Sirius or the ever meticulous Remus could have right? But then she also remembered their tales of how they all miserably failed potions, and then shuddered again. But Tonks wouldn't allow her mind to worry herself nor worry Remus, so she pushed that thought aside, at least until they finished getting all the ingredients. They could go ask Molly and Arthur for help for all she knew.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't have any Wolfsbane?" Tonks asked, no, screamed in a thunderous and very frustrated tone at the poor woman behind the counter at the apothecary.<p>

They have travelled from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade looking for the Wolfsbane plant, an essential and arguably most important ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion, and yet both stores seem to be out of stock at the time. Remus held Tonks back from possibly jumping over the counter to rip the poor woman's head off as he held her tightly and stroked her back in what he hoped to be a comforting motion.

"Sorry. We won't be able to restock until the end of the month." The reply came snidely.

"Well why would I need it anymore by the end of the month?" Tonks screamed.

Remus felt odd that Tonks was freaking out more than he was, but he knew it was all because she cared for him so much. He gave her an apologetic smile as he picked Tonks up from her position in front of the counter and carried her out of the apothecary, not wanting her to scream at the poor woman anymore. It was actually starting to look like Tonks was the desperate werewolf instead of Remus.

"What are we going to do?" Tonks sighed, frustrated and stomping around the street.

"I could always go far away from the house and transform freely?" he suggested sadly.

Tonks didn't like the idea because she knew he could hurt himself a lot easier that way, and Remus wasn't fond of it either, but what else could they do. As if they could read each other's mind, they both turned away with troubled looks in their eyes. Remus didn't like the idea of having to morph freely again, knowing there's always the off chance of his uncontrolled werewolf self hurting _somebody_, and if it had been Tonks or Sirius or someone at all, he could never forgive himself. Tonks hated the idea because Sirius had told her that when Remus morphed freely, all the post-moon injuries would be ten times worse. She hated it.

Remus held her arms and positioned her to face him, looking at her with an ardent gaze. "I know you worry about me, but it's ok. Before the invention of the Wolfsbane potion, I've been transforming freely in the Shrieking Shack you know," he spoke gently.

"But you're always hurt really badly afterwards, Padfoot told me," she sighed. Then suddenly a light bulb went off inside her head and her eyes lit up. "I know the Hogwarts ground has some Wolfsbane plants growing on it! I could go there and get it!"

"No," Remus replied abruptly.

She frowned. "Why not?" Tonks asked.

"Because now with Umbridge as headmistress, do you think you'd be allowed in there so easily?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"And why wouldn't I? I'm an Auror, I can…"

"No Dora," he cut her off with a gentle but not easily swayed voice. "How would it look for an already questionable Auror to storm into Hogwarts, demanding to harvest some Wolfsbane plants from their ground? Umbridge would immediately connect you to having been close to a werewolf, and how do you think that will make you look?"

"I don't care how I look in front of her Remus. For all I care, Umbridge already knows that I'm associated with you. She hates me enough and I'm still alive, it's alright Remus."

"She knows about us?" Remus asked. He wasn't unhappy, just surprised.

Tonks nodded, realizing she hadn't told Remus the story of her pension of most duties as an Auror. "She found out from Lucius Malfoy months ago. That toad suspended my duties as an Auror for a while, but thankfully Kingsley and Mad-Eye settled the investigation. I've only been given a warning letter, and assigned a new case to work on," she explained. "It's nothing to worry about Remus, so what if I storm in there and demand some Wolfsbane?"

"No Nymphadora," he spoke again, his voice more stern than before. "Umbridge would only cause you more troubles in your work if you do that. Even if she already knows that you're associated with me," he sighed. Remus felt a pang inside himself when he heard. Tonks had said nothing about it for so long, it almost went over his head. She was given a warning letter and would've been relieved of her duties as an Auror because of him if it hadn't been for Mad-Eye and Kingsley's help.

After a while, Tonks finally sighed. She always won arguments against Remus, but what they were having wasn't exactly an argument. "So that idea's out of the bag?" she asked softly.

Remus nodded. "I'll be fine transforming without the potion Dora," he comforted softer.

Tonks nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. The last full moon hadn't been kind on Remus' body, and the next didn't seem too promising either. She was dreading the next moon.

* * *

><p>Before she knew it, the day of the full moon came, the day she dreaded. That was the first time since Tonks met Remus that he had to transform without Wolfsbane. She'd heard stories from Sirius about what they used to do when they were kids how Remus would return with scars and injuries ten times worse. Her heart ached and worried all day that day, up until the evening when she felt like she could just fall apart right there. Tonks didn't like the thought of Remus getting hurt. And that night, she knew there was a higher risk of him doing so.<p>

"Don't worry Dora, Sirius will be with me," Remus smiled wanly. Dark circles lined his eyes as he kissed her gently on the temple at the doorway.

She clung onto him, worried. That day whenever she looked at him, memories of his last transformation would replay in her mind. If it had been that painful on Wolfsbane, how much worse did he have to endure without it? Tonks nodded, putting on a brave face because she didn't trust herself with any other expression. "Be careful."

"I will. I've been doing this all my life, remember? I know what I'm doing."

"Tonks don't worry. It'll be like when we were kids again," Sirius smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'll keep him safe for you."

"Dora, promise me, not to come out looking for us. No matter what you hear."

She nodded again, keeping a straight face as best she could. "Do go too far."

Remus nodded and kissed her again on the lips. It was a longing kiss, one that made her heart twist and churn, dance like a jester inside her chest. "See you in the morning," Remus breathed while his lips were still in contact with hers.

Tonks could only nod. She no longer trusted herself with words. For one brief second, Tonks kissed him again before pulling away from him. She watched in silence, gripping the wooden doorframe with a vice like grip as Remus and Sirius slowly disappeared into the woods that surrounded the lovely little cabin home they had. To her, the mass of trees never looked so dark and haunting. She knew that during the night, her Remus would be out there somewhere as a lethal, mindless werewolf.

Her eyes watched from the window in their bedroom as the sun vanished from the horizon. A few minutes later, the shining full moon could be seen from behind the clouds, and Tonks could feel her body tense considerably. Her scar at her side ached, the same scar that had Remus worrying about him being too dangerous. But that was it, it only ached and nothing more. She sat there at her desk, staring for a moment at the lunar gaze. It was so beautiful, yet it was Remus' worse fear. What kind of cruel irony is that?

After a while, Tonks tried to distract herself with work. Unfortunately, Kingsley had taken all other cases off her hands and she was left with a lone report on Fenrir Greyback, a _werewolf_. As she wrote the report in her untidy scrawl, Tonks couldn't help but wonder how other werewolves saw the full moon. She knew that not many of them had access to Wolfsbane, and how painful it must be every month. Suddenly, Tonks found a new sense of sympathy for werewolves. She began questioning why they were classified as beasts when twenty-nine days out of the month, they are no different than any normal human being who can love and hurt.

The moon was high in the sky and the dark woods rustled with sounds of movement. They were running, running so fast but so anxiously without a destination. Remus was a werewolf, his clothes abandoned on the riverbed a mile from his cabin home. Sirius was in his animagus form, a large black dog resembling the Grim. They were chasing each other, but not out of threat or danger, they were simply racing. The werewolf recognized its old companion from a childhood long, long ago. The black dog soon began missing those good old days.

Sirius watched Remus closely when they decided to take a break. The werewolf Remus still posed no threat without Wolfsbane, when he was far away from the scent of humans. He didn't know if his smile was visible in his animagus form, but Sirius grinned, remembering those good old, innocent days. After watching Remus for a while as the wolf batted a loose branch, Sirius' inward smile turned sullen. He missed the third member in their journey. He missed James. He missed Prongs, the stag who would accompany him each full moon to keep Remus and each other company. Sirius felt sad as he missed those lazy nights where the werewolf, the dog, the stag, and even the mouse would lounge around until sunrise. Those days seemed so close, but so many years have gone by. Sirius' smile turned sad when he looked back at Remus and himself, the last two remaining Marauders. They were merely shells of themselves. Sirius had to live through twelve years of Azkaban. While Remus had to live through twelve years of loneliness, thinking the world had forgotten about him and abandoned him.

A playful bark sounded from Remus and Sirius looked up. The bark sounded like a question, as if Remus was asking, "_what's with the sullen expression?_"

Sirius barked back, enjoying his chance to partially relive the past as he chased Remus around, still playful and barked, "_what's it to you?_" They could understand each other, just like those days when they were students, many, many years ago.

As the night grew longer, the playful attitude of the two canine friends came to a slow end. Sirius saw that Remus was beginning to get frustrated. The truth was, werewolves were carnivores, and the whole night Remus ate nothing. He was beginning to take his frustration out on himself, a phase of the night Sirius recognized no matter how long ago those days were. Without Wolfsbane, Remus couldn't control the frustration and he'd lash it out upon himself, claws digging into flesh and teeth gnawing onto skin. Sirius tried to stop him, to distract him with something. He barked several times, nudged the werewolf into another playful chase.

That night, even without the stag to help him, Sirius wasn't going to let Remus hurt himself more than he already did. He took it as his responsibility to keep his last remaining best friend safe. He felt like he owed it to the man who had also been mistrusted, forgotten and abandoned by the world for years. Sirius felt like he owed Remus for forgiving him so easily, for keeping him company and for not getting angry with him through those nights of drunken depression back at Grimmauld Place. He also felt like he owed it to his cousin, Tonks, to at least keep her lover safe from himself on a night where she was forced to stay helplessly away.

* * *

><p>It was late in the night and she tossed and turned in her bed. Tonks kept wondering when the moon would set and the sun would rise, but as she continued to lie there, the night seemed to only get longer and longer, as if to mock her woes. She turned from one side to the other, rolled from the right side of the bed to the left. She even slept in Remus' jumper just so she could feel his presence around her, but she still couldn't fall asleep.<p>

Frustrated, after an hour of what she called a _minor case of insomnia_, Tonks pushed herself off the bed. She was still nuzzled in Remus' loose, shabby white jumper as she slowly made her way downstairs. The third step from the bottom tripped her up and she fell, her knees catching her and causing her to curse loudly. When she got up again, Tonks stood alone in the middle of the cabin for what felt like a very long time. She kept wondering when the sun would rise as she listened to low, mournful howls and the occasional sound of loud barking she recognized. It was such a long night. It was still cold outside too, and she wondered how Remus and Sirius will fare in the morning.

Her gaze shifted to the tiny bookshelf, smaller than the rest in the house, that sat by the kitchen counter, filled with cookbooks. Mindlessly, she strolled over and pulled out a particularly old and worn book, its pages yellowing with age. Her eyes skimmed through the book and suddenly fell on a recipe that looked easy and familiar. It was a recipe for chicken noodle soup, and the level of preparation for it made her smile. Chicken noodle soup seemed easy enough for her to make. If she was careful she'd make it just right. Porridge would've been easier to make, but Remus didn't like porridge. Sandwiches are too plain, and after a full moon Remus' sensitive stomach wouldn't be able to hold it down. So she was going to make chicken noodle soup.

"Bloody hell!" Tonks cursed when she tripped and sent the pot of ingredients and hot water flying off onto the sink. That was attempt number one wounding up as a failure.

The night was in total darkness now, and she hoped the moon had set already so as to release Remus from its bind. After two failed attempts, Tonks had managed to get the water boiling and prepare the soup just right on the third try. She shrugged and smiled as she scooped it out into a large bowl and set it on the table with two smaller bowls and spoons beside it.

"Third time's a charm, right?" she smiled proudly.

That must have been the first meal she could ever prepare correctly. Though it took her three tries to get it right, she was still proud of herself. When she finished admiring the soup she'd prepared, Tonks rushed up to their bedroom and grabbed two sets of blankets and a set of warm, clean pajamas for Remus. She could just as well bet that Sirius didn't take care of Remus' clothes properly and they were dirty and mucky.

When done, she noticed that the sky was turning from pitch black darkness to a shade of dark, somber blue. The moon had vanished from the sky and she knew it had also released Remus of its bind until the next moon came along. She sighed, knowing he'd be back any minute now that the moon was gone. Waiting for him, Tonks found a comfortable position on the comfy couch beside the window. She leaned back on the arm of the couch and pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her head on it as she stared outside, waiting for his return. She was still nuzzled in his white, shabby jumper. Though his scent lingered on the jumper, his scent that smelled like home, it still wasn't like having him there with her. She clutched onto the jumper and breathed in, still waiting and wondering why they still weren't back yet. The sky was turning from the darker shade of blue to a lighter shade now. She couldn't see the sun, but perhaps it was rising from somewhere behind the trees. As she waited, Tonks realized what day it was. The February full moon had just passed, and they were onto the next day. That day was February fourteenth. It was their first Valentine's Day together, and she hadn't even realized it.

* * *

><p>The morning breeze never felt better. It was still cold and the dew was just forming on the ground, but it felt like a final escape from a nightmare Remus had endured. He slipped quickly back into his shabby, dirty clothes that Sirius had accidentally left on the wet forest ground. His old friend was lying back on the root of a large tree, grinning and breathing as he caught his breath from a chase they had earlier. Remus felt sick and in pain, realized he'd just given himself about five new cuts on his back and two on his front, not counting the ones on his arms and legs. There was a new faint cut on his face, still a little red but not as bad.<p>

Sirius was laughing as he breathed, the lanky man's chest puffing up and down.

"What's so funny Padfoot?" Remus asked, buttoning up his old, light blue cardigan.

"This," Sirius replied in a breath. "Just like old times mate."

"I wish I was that young again. At least I healed faster than now and my bones didn't ache," Remus smiled, as Sirius got up and took Remus' arm, wrapping it around his shoulder to support the tired werewolf. "Finally we're going home now," he sighed.

"Yeah, stop complaining. You have a perfectly beautiful mate waiting for you when you get back," Sirius smirked.

"Mate? Girlfriend. You make it sound like we're an old, married werewolf couple."

"Well you're just as good as. You two are inseparable, and Tonks stays with you all other full moons," he chuckled.

"I'm not sure a beautiful, young Auror would appreciate being called a werewolf."

"Oh she doesn't mind. Now will you move your legs?" he nagged.

"I can't move any faster!" Remus laughed, wincing a bit from the pain of just laughing.

After a few minutes and a very painful walk back, they finally reached the front porch of the homely long cabin that sat by the riverbed, concealed within miles of rolling hills and trees. Remus suddenly stopped when he saw the sleeping face of the lovely pink haired Auror leaning beside the window, waiting for him. He paused for a moment, staring at her, his hand on the window. The only thing between them was a thin piece of glass.

"Hey," Sirius called. "Are you gonna stand there and stare or get your arse inside?"

"Inside would be good," Remus nodded. He couldn't bear to part from that wonderful sight of a peaceful Dora for one second, but going inside would allow him to snuggle up against her. The morning air was also getting too chilly for his aching bones anyways.

When they got inside, the new scent of home drowned out all of Remus' other senses. He could smell the fresh, lingering scent of soup in the kitchen, making his stomach growl and yearn for the satisfaction of being full. Sirius set him down beside a sleeping Dora and Remus looked at her tired face for a moment, smiling. All his pain and hurt seemed forgotten as he gazed at her and kissed her gently on her temple. Where he sat, she also placed two sets of blankets and a set of warm, clean pajamas for him, his personal favorite, the light blue one with vertical stripes that he always found so comfortable. Remus felt tears pricking the back of his eyes, threatening to fall. They weren't tears of sorrows however, or any tears of pain he'd been so accustomed to over the years. They were new tears, tears of happiness and gratefulness.

"Thank you, Nymphadora," he sighed happily, his lips breaking into a warm smile as he kissed her sleeping face again.

"Hey mate, want me to carry her upstairs for you?" Sirius asked with a warm smile on.

"I can carry her," Remus smiled and stood up.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to collapse midway," Sirius replied.

"I'm sure," Remus replied softly, his smile eternal as he bent over to pick her up. It was as if a miracle had happened, or he'd just drowned himself in about five doses of strengthening solution, because when he picked Dora up, he didn't feel any pain or ache. He carried her easily up the stairs. She was so light. As he made his way into their bedroom, it felt as if he'd never been affected by the full moon at all. All the pain and hurt he'd felt just a few minutes before suddenly vanished into evanescent as he placed her down on his bed, _their_ bed, and pulled the covers up to her neck to tuck her in.

He stood there for a moment, changing into his pajamas she laid out for him and smiled. He shoved his hands into his pockets and his eyes lit in surprise when he found a new bar of Honeydukes' chocolate in there. It was dark chocolate and he smiled. It was his favorite. He unwrapped it as he slowly made his way downstairs and broke off a piece, smirking as Tonks managed to charm a piece of white chocolate in there, _her_ favorite.

"A little dazed there eh Remus old pal?" Sirius smiled. The man was already at the table, a blanket around his lanky body as he placed the two now filled small bowls of soup down.

Another blanket rested on the chair for Remus and he sat down, inhaling the sweet scent of the chicken soup that Tonks had made. He felt the tears pricking in the back of his eyes again, that time only a few more seconds until they fell. He ate the soup slowly, smiling foolishly like a madman in love. Sirius saw the single, crystal clear teardrop that fell from Remus' eye and he smiled inwardly to himself as he enjoyed his own bowl of soup.

"I'd say we have the honors this morning. We got to try out Tonks' very first meal she made all by herself, and we are still alive," the man joked.

Remus chuckled kindly, looking up and around his house that now had traces of Tonks everywhere. He looked from the mantelpiece that held pictures of them together, to his bookshelves that now also served as a place to hold her record collection. He saw Tonks' empty mug of coffee sitting on the wooden table in the living room and the pot she left on the stove. Remus smiled to himself, feeling his heart warm up with a feeling of love unlike any other.

"Sirius," Remus spoke softly from behind his smile.

"What's up?"

"I swear I'm going to marry her someday," Remus smiled genuinely with a twinkle much resembling Dumbledore's in his blue eyes.

Sirius smirked. "That you will Moony." His smirk shifted to a genuine smile.

* * *

><p>Hmm, so what do you think? This chapter is personally my favorite but who knows you may hate it, I don't know. Leave a review, thanks! ^_^<p> 


	14. Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and review everyone! Hope you enjoy. I'm planning on ending this story at chapter 17 and the sequel will be up the week following, excited ^_^

By the way...just a thought...I watched the last movie and I bawled. :( You understand why.

Oh one more thing. The words in italics are um flashbacks or visions. I hope it's not too confusing for you :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Through the Looking Glass<strong>

Spring came by a bit unexpectedly that year. First off it had been an early spring that no one saw coming until Tonks and Remus suddenly awoke to the sounds of birds chirping in the morning and only then did Remus make the announcement causing realization to dawn upon her sleepy eyes. Tonks had had no sleep at all for the few days before, having to stay up and research upon a man or werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback, all while keeping from worrying for her safety after a revealing conversation with Sirius. She yawned and stretched her limbs and remembered that she had finished her report last night and was ready to hand it in that morning at work. After kissing Remus longingly and getting out of bed, the conversation between her and Sirius a week or two ago replayed itself inside her head. They had that conversation all because of Sirius' inability to keep his motherly side out of other people's business, particularly his only cousin who doesn't want him dead.

_Tonks was in the kitchen, trying to learn at least one more recipe in order to cook a meal for Remus and Sirius. The kitchen looked like a battlefield with bits of food everywhere while Tonks had powder and some cream smeared on her cheek while she was peering closely at a battered cookbook. She narrowed her eyes, wondering if she was reading the direction right._

_"Merlin Tonks! What the bloody hell happened in here?" Sirius exclaimed when he came down the stairs from the library in Remus' home. "It looks like the refrigerator blew up!"_

_"I don't appreciate your sneering," Tonks replied, quirking an eyebrow at the odd instructions in the recipe she was reading. "Not that I don't enjoy your company Sirius but what are you doing here? Wouldn't it be more fun to bother Remus?"_

_"Yes I believe it would be more fun to irritate Moony, but I have an important reason why I'm down here and need to talk to you."_

_Tonks turned around when she realized Sirius' voice was oddly serious and straight. She turned to see him standing beside the dining table, leaning on the chair with her report folder in his hand, one eyebrow raised. She remembered it had been her unfinished report on Fenrir Greyback. It had been barely done as she couldn't find any believable information about him._

_"What are you doing with my report?" she asked._

_"What are you _doing_ with a report on Fenrir Greyback?" Sirius replied sternly._

_"Scrimgeour assigned it to me because of the last werewolf report I wrote. What's wrong?" she asked him, wondering why Sirius suddenly seemed to tense._

_"You're lucky I saw this before Remus did. If dear old Moony found out you've been snooping around about Greyback, knowing him, he'd find a way to coerce you into quitting your job as an Auror." There was something in his tone sounding like _I-know-something-you-don't_._

_"Sirius, I don't get it. What's so wrong about Greyback? He's just a werewolf."_

_"_Just a werewolf_?" Sirius laughed. It wasn't a typical laugh. It was Sirius' infamous laugh of insanity hiding something bitter underneath the façade. "Just a werewolf," he repeated. "Tonks don't tell me you honestly think that all werewolves are like Moony, sweet, humane, and sensitive." Sirius was right, up until then she did think that way. All werewolves still had been human once and they mean something to somebody out there like how Remus meant so much to her and so many others. "Tonks my innocent cousin," Sirius sighed. "Not all werewolves are like Remus. Some werewolves really are the monster that the Ministry makes them out to be. This Greyback is the worst of them all, a beast," Sirius paused upon the bemused expression on her face. "Fenrir Greyback is the _reason_ why Remus had been cursed into the life of a werewolf."_

_She was speechless. For a long time, Tonks didn't speak while she allowed her mind to drift off, wondering how she could actually think good of Fenrir Greyback. _He _was the reason for all Remus' suffering!_

_"I just don't want you risking danger because of this Greyback. He's vile and cruel."_

_"I understand," she nodded. "He bit Remus?"_

_"Remus told me that Greyback embraces his werewolf self. During the full moon he'd station himself near children so that he could bite them and raise them in his pack, teaching them to hate wizards and embrace their werewolf self. Remus' father had a feud with Greyback and as revenge, the bastard bit dear old Moony," Sirius sighed._

_"Padfoot I don't particularly enjoy you revealing my childhood tragedy to my girlfriend," Remus' calm but stern voice suddenly spoke. Tonks and Sirius turned around to look at him in surprise. "This was a long, long time ago."_

_"Remus…I…if you didn't want me to know about it I could have one of you use a memory charm on me," Tonks spoke softly, seeing the darkness shrouding in his eyes._

_He shook his head and took her hand gently, pulling her into his embrace. Sirius watched the couple, his lips quirked up into a small smile as he saw his old friend ever so gently wipe the cream and powder off Tonks' face. His eyes held the gentlest gaze one could ever see. Tonks' feelings for him were on the exact same level as they both matched in spirit and soul. Sirius folded his arms and relaxed a bit. He was glad to see that Remus and Tonks were perfect for each other and he wouldn't trust either of them with anyone else but the other._

_"No memory charms Dora," Remus spoke. "I was planning on telling you about it, but I never had the courage. Now that you've found out through Sirius, it's a lot easier for me."_

_Tonks didn't speak. Instead she just hugged him tighter and rested her head on his chest._

_Remus smoothed her hair and chuckled when he found some batter stuck in the vivid pink ends. "Dora, promise me one thing. No matter what. Stay. Away. From Greyback."_

_She nodded, not wanting Remus to worry. A part of her wanted to kill Greyback, wanted to murder him for all the pain and grief he'd caused Remus over the years, but she couldn't. She'd promised Remus she'd stay away from Fenrir Greyback, and Tonks was planning on keeping her promise to the gentle man she had as a boyfriend and loved._

Before she left, Tonks was a bit surprised by Remus' actions, but in a very pleasant and loving way. He pulled her back, holding onto her forearm gently as he turned her around and caught her when she suddenly tripped over his feet. Remus leaned in for a long kiss, kissing her ardently on her lips while they savored in each other's company. When he finally let go, Tonks was beaming and Remus was glowing.

"That was a pleasant surprise," she smiled.

Remus smiled and shrugged. "Just giving into my temptations," he grinned wolfishly like the Marauder that he was. "Have a good day Nymphadora."

She leaned in a kissed him again but only briefly before she let go. "I'm going to be late."

Remus chuckled as he watched Tonks leave from the door. She walked a good fifty feet away from the cabin before apparating her way to the Ministry of Magic and once she was finally gone, only then did Remus close the door. He smiled and turned around taking a seat at his overstuffed armchair which he always liked and picked up his unfinished book on the end table that sat beside the lamp.

"You two bother me," Sirius grumbled teasingly. "Kissing and being all loving in front of a lonely man who can't even get fifty feet away from the house without having to turn into a dog," he continued to ramble.

"Oh cheer up Padfoot," Remus smiled, turning back to his book.

"I've got a question for you my highly logical friend," Sirius smirked. "What made you suddenly want to kiss my cousin today? You usually hold back your _temptations_ better."

Remus shrugged and smiled innocently. "Being with her for so long…it's getting harder to hold back," he replied shyly.

"You love her mate," Sirius smirked. "Not silly boy girl love, not temporary couple love, this is honest, genuine, eternal love," Sirius smiled and nodded, folding his arms.

"Padfoot, be honest. What did you first think of me and Dora together?"

"I saw sparks ever since she fell down the stairs and you caught her at Grimmauld Place."

Remus smiled and leaned back into the armchair as he opened his book again and attempted to continue reading. Suddenly, a quick thought came to his mind as he glanced up from behind the book to look at his friend. "Sirius, I think you should stick to coffee. It's doing wonders to help your mood swings," he smirked. Sirius laughed and shook his head as he wandered off, leaving Remus be whenever he wanted to read alone.

* * *

><p>After handing in her report on Fenrir Greyback, Tonks found herself sitting in her small paper filled cubicle again, her leg up on the desk as she searched for something other than paperwork to pass her time. She had just about enough of quills and paperwork for a whole month after having to quickly churn out a report about Sirius Black's new location in three hours flat. She blamed Kingsley. Tonks cracked her knuckles and yawned, her memories returning to the kiss Remus had given her that morning and suddenly, she felt revitalized.<p>

"Tonks! Tonks," Kingsley spoke in an exasperate sigh as he rushed to Tonks.

She nearly fell off her chair as she got up wondering what was making Kingsley so worried. "King what's wrong?" she asked.

He quickly waved his wand placing a silencing charm around her office before speaking. "Hagrid's been evicted from his hut and Minerva McGonagall has been injured defending him. She's in St. Mungo's right now," he breathed. "Tonks I know you want to go," he added just as she got up and was bouncing on her feet with worry. "But you've got to stay here. I've got an important meeting with Scrimgeour and if he found out I've gone to help Minerva the Order will be compromised. Tonks you've got to stay here and use your abilities to pose as me."

"What?" Tonks replied. "King I can't do that."

"Sure you can. I've seen you mock me all the time! Tonks do it, I need to go help Minerva and Hagrid," Kingsley spoke in a hurry. What he said would have been funny if not for the underlying fact that Minerva and Hagrid may have been hurt badly.

Tonks nodded reluctantly. Mocking Kingsley was one thing but actually posing as him was another. She beckoned him to leave and hurry as she turned and faced her small mirror sitting in the corner of her desk. She quickly morphed her appearance to look like Kingsley's. Tonks was still missing his robes and hoped that with a flick of her wand it would work. She smirked when it did and then proceeded to act like Kingsley, walking out of her office as if nothing had happened. Her steps were slow as she headed slowly back to Kingsley's office.

"Shacklebolt," Rufus Scrimgeour's voice suddenly echoed through her ear. Remembering that she was Kingsley now, Tonks awkwardly turned around, trying to remember how Kingsley normally walked and acted in front of Scrimgeour. "Where are you going?" Scrimgeour asked. "I asked you to meet me five minutes ago."

"Sorry, I was coming right there," Tonks replied in the lowest and deepest voice she could fake. She saw Scrimgeour's look of suspicion and realized that she was actually heading the other direction. Awkwardly, Tonks followed behind Scrimgeour as they came into his office.

"Sit down," Scrimgeour told her.

"I'll stand thank you," she replied, her throat drying from her attempt to pull off Kingsley's voice. Tonks could always sneak out her wand and use a charm to change her voice, but she wouldn't be able to manage that right in front of the man, so faking with a low raspy voice will have to do.

"Shacklebolt I'd like your opinion on something," Scrimgeour began. "What do you think of an organization by the name of the Order of the Phoenix?" he asked carefully.

Tonks had forgotten if Kingsley would admit he knew about the Order or not. They never spoke anything about that and so in a situation like such she really didn't know what to do. Tonks prevented herself from breathing hard as she kept her breath low and calm. She thought about it for a moment and then replied in a tone she often saw Kingsley use with Dumbledore.

"I've heard about it," she admitted. "A few people here in the Ministry talk about it. To be honest with you, I don't know what exactly it is. I always thought it's some devout fan group for a Quidditch team," she improvised.

Scrimgeour sat back in his seat and nodded. His eyes were distant in thought. "And do you happen to know who spoke of this group?"

She struggled to come up with names. It was a tricky thing because remembering from Mad-Eye's training, if she listed the name of suspected individuals, Scrimgeour would drop his suspicion of Kingsley, but in turn it will cause trouble for those who were listed. She didn't know which names to list. "Bode," she replied slowly, remembering the Unspeakable who always did scare her. "Rookwood and I think I've heard Dawlish say something about it as well," she replied as calmly and conversationally as she could. Tonks wanted to say Umbridge's name, but she knew it wouldn't be believable at all and would ruin her act.

"You may go Shacklebolt," Scrimgeour nodded. Just as Tonks was about to leave, he suddenly added something. "Oh before you go," he called as she looked back. "What do you think of me assigning Nymphadora Tonks to catch Fenrir Greyback?"

"Alone, sir?" she asked, trying desperately to hide her shock and worry.

"Of course not. With you and Alastor Moody. We need Greyback behind bars."

"You'll have to discuss it with her, sir," she replied, finding herself more time.

He nodded. "If she agrees, you and Alastor will accompany her on this mission. I want you to infiltrate his werewolf pack and if you can, snatch the whole lot of them," he nodded, his lips falling into a firm line.

Tonks nodded and left the office, breathing hard just as she thought her posing as Kingsley could settle a bit. She was still walking awkwardly, finding that Kingsley's slow but lengthy strides were harder to pull off than it looked, and she wasn't used to his overly broad shoulders which never really stood out to her until then. As she walked, a familiar face suddenly walked up to her. She never spoke with the man, but Tonks recognized him to be Augustus Rookwood, an Unspeakable. She was unable to stop herself when she quirked an eyebrow, wondering what an Unspeakable was doing up in the Auror Department.

"Rookwood," Tonks greeted, attempting to sound unfazed while her throat was drying and burning in her attempt to continue pulling off Kingsley's slow, deep voice.

"Shacklebolt," Rookwood suddenly smiled. It was an amazing sight Tonks thought, seeing such a bright smile on an Unspeakable. The man suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him, quickly as they headed for the lifts. "Come follow me I must show you something," he spoke, pulling her into the lift and the golden grills closed immediately.

"Remember what I asked you for your opinions about last week?" he asked excitedly.

Tonks didn't know anything. She didn't even know that Kingsley associated himself with Rookwood. Bemusedly, Tonks nodded slowly, eyeing him. Suddenly Rookwood moved closer to Kingsley, seeming to be about to whisper something to his ear. Tonks kept alert and tried to scan him for any threat, but her mind was split in twenty different directions at that moment, trying to pull off Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I asked you about the removal of a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries remember?" the man whispered, a sly smirk coming across his face. "You said to never speak to you about it and it would be impossible not to get caught. Well I've found a way where one won't get caught removing it."

Tonks' eyes widened when she noticed his smirk changing into a grin. Before she could take her wand out fast enough through all the folds of Kingsley's plum colored robes, Rookwood already had the tip of his wand pressed tightly against her side as he muttered the incantation _Imperio_. He had been too quick for her and soon she found her body out of her control as she succumbed to his bidding. She had never been under an Imperius Curse before, but thankfully because of having trained under Mad-Eye Moody, the paranoid old codger had taught her how to break free of an Imperius Curse. She tried hard to do so but also found herself stepping out of the lift into the Department of Mysteries, still in her disguise as Kingsley.

Her legs were moving against her will, taking slow, quiet steps down the deserted black lacquered hallway of the Department of Mysteries. Rookwood must have set it up so that no one was there to spot her and help her free herself from the curse. Tonks remembered what Mad-Eye had said about breaking free from such curse way back in her Auror training days. The trick to breaking free from the Imperius Curse is by willing yourself out of it. She took it slowly at first.

As her body moved uncontrollably down the hall, Tonks willed herself to first wiggle a finger out of place first. It took her awhile and after she passed two black doors, she finally was able to shake her whole hand. Tonks noticed she was beginning to turn and head towards a door. She didn't know what was behind it, but she knew she didn't want to find out, seeing that she was in the Department of Mysteries after all.

She willed herself to close her eyes and think hard. She didn't want to go into that door. She didn't even want to be there. She thought of how she wanted to be back at home, Remus' home, _their_ home, in his arms. Then suddenly, Tonks thought of the kiss Remus gave her that morning and suddenly smiled. Her heartbeat rising as she thought about him. She felt she was slowly gaining control over her body again as she continued to think about Remus, how he was so sweet and caring. Luckily, Tonks had managed to avoid the door she was about to walk in. Unfortunately, she had turned and placed her hand on the knob to another door and before she regained complete control over her body again, she opened it and walked inside.

Standing in the middle of the room, Tonks kept her thoughts on Remus, willing herself to stop whatever it was she was doing and run back to him. Her entire body tensed and Tonks felt a strong aching of her limbs for a moment, but she suddenly managed to stop and break free of the curse. Opening her eyes again, Tonks let out a sigh of relief and looked around.

"I hate being Kingsley," she sighed. Tonks then realized that her morph had slipped as well, entirely. She was back to her normal body, loose robes hanging off her small trim. Her hair had dropped to a natural black and her eyes returned to a vivid green. She scrunched up her face to change it back to her bubblegum pink hair and hazel brown eyes.

When she was done, Tonks turned and immediately headed for the door. She noticed that the room was empty and didn't want to find out if there was anything hidden inside. With hasty steps, Tonks nearly reached the door when she suddenly slipped on something and fell backwards. Her hands and legs grabbed air as she fell and expected to fall hard on her back. Instead, Tonks felt as if she had fallen through a barrier of water when something blue and ethereal suddenly swallowed her. It was as if she had fallen through a pensieve when the world around her began changing like the flow of water.

* * *

><p>The world around her shifted into something that looked like another room of the Department of Mysteries. It was a large room that looked like an empty courtroom. There were many rows of stone benches that lined the sides of the room. In the center of it, sitting on a raised gravel platform was a giant stone archway. Under the archway was what a clear and tranquil veil. It looked like a curtain almost, but something about it seemed ominous and almost threatening. Tonks stepped closer and was curious, about to touch it when suddenly a scene erupted.<p>

From the large black doors at the side, a bunch of familiar faces of Hogwarts students suddenly ran in. Tonks recognized them to be Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny along with a few other faces she didn't recognize. They were chased by a group of witches and wizards in black cloaks, Death Eaters, she knew. One of them was Lucius Malfoy, strutting along behind the group. Next to him was the unforgettable image of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tonks growled. They were in a battle, firing spells back and forth. Tonks took out her wand and tried to send a spell to help them out, but no spell escaped her wand. When she called out to Hermione to look out for a curse, the girl didn't even hear her. No one heard her. Tonks was confused and distraught.

Suddenly, more people apparated into the room, their half-apparition forms being white and recognized to be Order members. Tonks saw herself bouncing into the room, stumbling a bit like she always did. She noticed Remus was there as well, along with Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Sirius. She wondered why Sirius was there. Tonks thought she really had fallen into a pensieve, but the question was whose?

After a while into the battle, Tonks' heart stopped when she couldn't find herself. It didn't matter when she saw Bellatrix suddenly throw a curse at Sirius, a simple _sectumsempra_. She watched as Sirius had been distracted after winning a duel against Lucius Malfoy. Sirius was hit with it right in the chest and he lost his balance, falling back into the ominous veil. Tonks' tears swelled in her eyes as Harry and Remus screamed after him. She wondered where she was, why she wasn't helping. Remus held Harry back and whispered something to him about it being the Veil of Death, a doorway into the world of the dead with no return. Tears escaped her eyes as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sirius!" Tonks screamed, dropping to his knees in front of the veil, its stone archway and its moving curtain that returned to a tranquil wave as if it hadn't just swallowed whole the life and body of a much loved man. "Sirius!" Tonks screamed.

"He's dead Harry! Dead!" she heard Remus' voice scream from behind her. His voice sounded shaky and Tonks knew that he too was fighting back tears but succeeding far better than her. She glared at the veil, wondering if something else could have happened. If only Sirius wasn't distracted, the _sectumsempra_ wouldn't have killed him. If only the veil wasn't there, Sirius would just fall back and possibly hit his head not die. She wondered why he had to die that way and found herself suddenly back on her toes again, running through the veil.

* * *

><p>The world around her began changing again, except this time it didn't change in a way that falling through a pensieve would have caused it to change. It changed in a way similar to apparition and traveling through a portkey. Tonks saw the world shift and change around her. Then within the blink of an eye, she wasn't in the large courtroom like chamber anymore. She was back in the empty room of the Department of Mysteries, lying on her back, sore as if she'd just fallen about five times in a row. Grunting, Tonks rolled over onto her stomach to push herself back up, her body still trembling and shaking while her eyes were filled with tears.<p>

Her hand suddenly stumbled upon something, something metal and round. She picked it up and realized it was a pocket watch, lying open and beside her on the ground. It didn't look like a normal pocket watch however. The face of it where the clock was supposed to be was instead a spinning portal of blue. Tonks wondered if it was what she had fallen in. It spun like that of a pensieve and she wondered if it had been a small, mini pensieve, and experiment of the Unspeakables. She didn't know what it was and needed to make sure everyone was alright. Tonks watched as the spinning blue portal on the face of the watch suddenly changed back into a clock. It wasn't right though since the time on it definitely wasn't right and the hands kept turning and turning at an uneven pace. Then the hands suddenly stopped at midnight. Tonks wondered if it was something that allowed her to see an event of a dream, or the future, or something, because she knew, she could feel that Sirius wasn't dead.

Hopelessly lost and confused, Tonks quickly took out her wand and changed her robes back from Kingsley's plum colored robes to her own Auror robes and ran out of the room. The pocket watch was a shiny metal with Greek symbols etched in sort of a spell circle on its cover. She glanced at it once and then tucked it inside her robes. Tonks needed answers and reassurance that Sirius wasn't dead. She retraced her steps and made her way out of the Department of Mysteries, slamming herself against the back wall of the lift in the empty elevator as the grills closed and brought her away from that place.

Haunted and confused, Tonks needed to find an Order member quickly. Her breath was heavy as she ran out of the lift again, running down the hallway looking for Mad-Eye. She was suddenly stopped short in her track when she collided against someone, someone big and stable on their feet who had caught her roughly by her arm and yanked her back up. She caught sight of plum colored robes and for that quick second she sighed.

"Tonks what's wrong? Did you get discovered posing as me?" Kingsley's slow, deep, reassuring voice sounded to her ears.

Tonks shook her head and took a desperate breath. "Department of Mysteries, Augustus Rookwood…watch…Sirius…dead…I don't know," she breathed and gasped.

"Tonks speak properly. What happened?" Kingsley asked her, holding her up by both her arms as he looked at her intently.

"Rookwood placed an Imperius Curse on me and wanted me to retrieve a prophecy for him from the Department of Mysteries…"

"That foul little beast," Kingsley grumbled. "Tonks I'm sorry, I had forgotten to warn you to look out for him. He's been trying to get people to retrieve something for him for months. Now we finally have some excuse to catch and question him."

"No not yet," Tonks interrupted. "I came down there and willed myself not to go into the room where the prophecies are, but I accidentally went into another room. I didn't know what was in there. It seemed like an empty chamber at first. Then I tripped and fell and I might have fallen into something similar to a pensieve. It brought me to the scene where there was a battle inside a large room that looks like a courtroom. I saw myself and the Order members. And at the end of the battle I saw Sirius getting killed!"

"Tonks hush," Kingsley hushed her, looking around and sighing as he noticed they were alone in the hallway. "What did you fall on?"

"This," she replied, pulling out the metal pocket watch to show him. Kingsley took it and looked at it carefully. "When I fell out of it, the face of the clock was a blue portal like that of a pensieve," Tonks added.

He handed it back to her and beckoned her to tuck it away quickly. "I don't know what exactly it is and why you saw that, but seeing that it's something from the Department of Mysteries, I would suggest you show it to Dumbledore," he whispered.

Tonks nodded. "I need to take the rest of the day off then," she breathed.

"Go. But before you leave, did Scrimgeour say anything I should know about?"

"He questioned me err you about the Order but I lied to him and he seems to believe it for now. Then he asked you what you thought about me joining you and Mad-Eye on your mission to capture Fenrir Greyback. Can you give me time to think for that one but right now I need to get home," Tonks sighed, desperate to see that Sirius was still alive.

Kingsley nodded quickly. "We'll talk later Tonks. Go," he replied. "I'll inform Alastor."

Tonks took the chance to escape back to the lifts, heading for the Atrium as she impatiently waited inside. Beside her were a few other Aurors but she paid no attention to them. She was too busy worrying about Sirius and even Remus that she needed to get out of the Ministry of Magic as quickly as she can. When the lift stop, before the grills even fully opened, Tonks squeezed herself out and ran like a mad woman to the chimney and flooed out of there.

* * *

><p>It was still early in the day as the sun hadn't even set yet. Remus had been sitting like a statue on his armchair, aptly reading a very thick book with worn out binding and yellowing pages. He only moved a few times to turn the page every now and then. Sirius paced the room, searching for something to do and soon found himself sitting across from his old friend Moony, reading a book along with him. Sirius' eyebrows were raised in disbelief as he tried to comprehend what and why things happened in the book he read.<p>

Like a strike of thunder and lightning, the front door to Remus' house suddenly burst open with a bang, in the doorway stood a worried and distressed young woman with bubblegum pink hair and hazel brown eyes. She looked around the house, her eyes moving quickly like Mad-Eye Moody's mechanical eye. When they landed upon the two confused and surprised men staring at her in the cozy living room, she let out a breath and sighed.

"Dora what's wrong?" Remus asked, standing up immediately and rushing over to her.

"Good, you both are still here," she sighed and hugged Remus tightly.

"Nymphadora what happened? Are you hurt?" Remus asked, growing more worried.

She shook her head and buried her face into his chest. "Did you hear about Minerva?"

Remus nodded. "Kingsley sent a patronus and told us to sit tight for now and wait until the next Order meeting. For the moment they're all ok. Minerva had a close call thought and she's at St. Mungo's, but Kingsley said she'll be fine," Remus replied. For some odd reason however, he could sense that it wasn't the reason why Tonks was so distressed and worried.

"Hey, Tonks what's wrong?" Sirius asked, standing beside Remus as he placed a hand on her shoulder with worry in his gaze.

Only then did Tonks look up from Remus' chest, her eyes growing softer when she saw Sirius Black standing in front of her, very much alive and well. She sighed and shook her head. "C…can I speak with you? Both of you?" she asked softly.

Tonks planned on retelling her entire experience with Rookwood and the Department of Mysteries to them both, needing to get it off her chest before she spoke about it to Mad-Eye and Dumbledore. Both men nodded and sat her down in the living room as they listened intently to her retelling of the story. Darkness shrouded their eyes as the story continued. Nearing the end of her story, Tonks was hesitant to tell them how she thought Sirius had died, but she ended up speaking her mind in a few minutes of waiting silence. By the time she was done, Sirius' gaze turned dark and haunted as he sat back quietly in his chair. Remus held Tonks tightly in his arms as she sat on his lap. That time as she buried her face into his chest, seeking comfort and reassurance, Remus too rested his head on hers, looking off somewhere in the distance.

"We need to tell Dumbledore this," Remus suddenly spoke a few minutes afterwards.

"This pocket watch…" Sirius began, eyeing the mysterious pocket watch Tonks placed on the table. "Do you think it showed you the future?" he asked solemnly.

"I don't know," Tonks replied in a soft breath, muffled as her face was buried into Remus' jumper. He rubbed her back in what he hoped to be a soothing motion and kissed her head in reassurance and comfort that they all needed.

"I hope not," Remus spoke in. "We'll have to ask Dumbledore about this though. It's from the Department of Mysteries and no one would really know. But maybe Albus could help us out," he spoke in a soft, comforting tone. "It's alright Nymphadora, we'll be fine," he sighed, hoping that his words were true and wouldn't end up turning out differently. "We'll be fine," Remus added again in a soft, almost inaudible breath with a need to reassure himself as his eyes were stuck on the solemn face of his old friend who sat a few feet away from him.

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter isn't too bad or boring (laughs nervously) if you can please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much and thanks for just reading!<p> 


	15. It's an Ever Changing Future

**Author's Note:**

Just two more chapters for this fic ^_^ then a sequel will be out soon...i still haven't started on the sequel yet haha. I hope you enjoy ^_^ Review ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – It's an Ever Changing Future<strong>

It was becoming hard to concentrate when about a million different thoughts were pulling Tonks' mind in about a million different directions. They were sitting in the long and homely kitchen of the Weasley Burrow, going through a routine Order meeting. While trying to focus on what Severus Snape had to say about his undercover work, Tonks was fighting back the temptation within her mind to block the greasy haired git out completely. Remus sat beside her and she was thinking about him. She was also worried about Sirius after that scene she saw from the mysterious pocket watch. Then her thoughts also drifted to the watch and exactly what it was. Not only were her thoughts scattered, she was also desperately craving some of Molly's gourmet cooking that was just lying there on the shelf, waiting for the meeting to end, tempting her.

That night's meeting was longer than most. By the time the chairs scratched against the floorboards and the meeting ended, most of the attendants were more than eager to rush out of their and back to the comfort of their home. Tonks and Remus watched as most of the Order bid their good nights and left through the backdoor. Sirius had gotten well into an animated conversation with Arthur about the possibility of him getting a new, more up to day motorbike. Severus Snape was one of the last to leave after speaking privately with Dumbledore and Mad-Eye about something, causing the expressions on their faces to darken significantly.

"It seems we've got a few more unwanted problems on our hand," Dumbledore announced as he took his seat beside Mad-Eye, joining the remaining members for dinner.

"Albus what's wrong?" Tonks asked. It had taken her a while but she was finally getting used to addressing her old headmaster by his first name instead of professor or Dumbledore.

"Severus had just informed us that he won't be teaching Harry Occlumency anymore, stating that simply the boy doesn't have what it takes to master it," Albus replied in a low voice.

"That ruddy, greasy haired git," Sirius mouthed, pulling from his conversation with Arthur. "He can't do that. If he doesn't teach Harry Occlumency, Harry will be at risk with Voldemort invading his mind!"

"Sirius rest assured that I will convince him to continue again," Albus comforted. "In the mean time however, Remus, Nymphadora, there's something I'd like to speak with you about."

"Come into the living room for a moment," Moody grunted, already halfway there.

Tonks and Remus both exchanged dark glances with each other before leaving Sirius grumbling at the kitchen table. They walked closely behind Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody, taking a seat in the overstuffed, mismatched sofas but oddly belonging feel of the Weasley's living room. Tonks grabbed a cushion and hugged it as she leaned on Remus' side. They were both waiting for someone to speak.

"This pocket watch, do you have it with you right now?" Moody asked in a scratchy voice with his _no-nonsense-get-to-the-point_ personality. Tonks took out the metal pocket watch from the inside of her robes and handed it to him as the old Auror observed it carefully.

"Nymphadora, have Remus taken a look into this watch?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus and Tonks both nodded. "Last night," Remus replied. "I saw the same scene Tonks had described. However, when Sirius tried looking into the watch, it didn't work and only functioned as a normal pocket watch for him."

"You stumbled upon this in the Department of Mysteries?" Moody asked, handing the metal watch over to Dumbledore who also took a close look at it.

Tonks nodded. "You know the story," she added, hoping Kingsley had told Moody the story of her posing as Kingsley Shacklebolt and ending up under the Imperius Curse by Rookwood. She didn't want to repeat the story again.

Mad-Eye nodded just as Dumbledore began to speak. "It seems to only function as an ordinary pocket watch for me as well," the old wizard spoke. "Perhaps…it is fate that you stumbled upon this watch and only you two seem to be able to see what the watch allows," he smiled with a distant twinkle in his eyes. "My best guess for the origins of this watch was that it came from the Love Chamber of the Department of Mysteries. It must have something to do with ancient magic. Since there is no way that Nymphadora can return this watch without being questioned and arousing suspicion, I'd say you keep it…for good luck," he winked and smiled.

Remus and Tonks however, weren't as optimistic towards what the watch had allowed them to see. "Do you suppose this watch showed us the future?" Tonks asked.

Tonks had explained what she'd seen before to both Mad-Eye and Dumbledore. The man seemed to know what was worrying her but he still managed to keep a light smile on his face. "Even if it did show you the future Remus and Nymphadora, it doesn't mean it will be exact. Destiny…is in our own hands. The decisions we make can change it in infinite ways. Even if the watch showed the future and allowed you to see into it, it doesn't mean it will always be right," he winked. "It's an ever changing future that we all have."

"Professor," Tonks called, slipping back to her usual addressing of the wise old man again. "Do you know much about this ancient magic?" she questioned.

"Sadly…I don't," Dumbledore replied though unfazed.

"The only case of ancient magic that I've heard of is what Lily used on Harry, sacrificing her life for him," Remus added, contemplating the thought. "Ancient magic is said to be really powerful but it's still unknown how to properly cast and control it. That's why it falls in the Love Chamber of the Department of Mysteries."

"Tonks, how did you get inside anyways? The Department of Mysteries is usually well guarded and the Love Chamber is almost always locked," Moody grunted.

"I honestly have no idea. I guess Rookwood must have pulled some strings, hoping that no one would interrupt his plan at retrieving the prophecy."

"It seems that there is nothing more we could do about this pocket watch Nymphadora had stumbled upon," Dumbledore smiled as he and Mad-Eye began getting up from their seats. "I suggest we join Molly, Arthur, and Sirius for dinner before all the food is gone," the man smiled comfortingly as he winked at the couple one last time before leaving alongside Moody. Alastor Moody glanced around quickly at Tonks and grunted discreetly. She'd known him for years and through that grunt, she knew he was silently reminding her to stay alert, a much more subtle way of speaking and much more preferred than his usual shouts of constant vigilance. Tonks smiled lightly and nodded as they left while Remus' fingers intertwined with her own.

"Do you suppose the watch showed us the future?" Tonks asked Remus softly.

"It seemed like it did because surely it's no dream," he replied in a low voice.

"So what do we do?" she questioned, hoping he'd have an answer.

Indeed Remus did. "We do anything and everything in our power to prevent it from happening. Albus said that it's an ever changing future. Even with Voldemort out there, we'll do everything we can to shape the future into a better place for us," he smiled softly and Tonks melted, leaning in closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Remus loved it when she does that and smiled gently to himself.

There was suddenly a knock on the back door and the sound of shuffling feet woke Remus and Tonks up from their trance with each other. The couple stood up and made their way back over to the kitchen just as Molly and Arthur bemusedly opened the door, letting in their twin boys, both wearing mischievous grins on their faces. Fred and George Weasley came through the door with their brooms in hand and their luggage set behind them. The color drained from Molly's face while Arthur stared at them in shock.

"What are you boys doing back here?" Molly asked, her voice threatening to grow in volume. "Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"We left," George smirked.

"We decided that schooling isn't really important to us," Fred added.

"And we're going to do something that is not only a brilliant plan that will last long into the future," George spoke right after his twin.

"But is something we greatly enjoy as well," Fred finished.

Molly and Arthur gawked at the boys with hanging jaws. Remus and Tonks gathered as spectators beside Sirius, Mad-Eye, and Dumbledore who were all watching the show with mixed feelings. They enjoyed the boys' company, but seeing an angered Molly Weasley wasn't exactly fun especially when they're so close to the explosion.

"How could you two just abandon your schooling like that?" Molly's voice suddenly became thunderous and booming as she screamed at them with an edgy motherhood wrath in her tone. Tonks and Sirius' eyes widened as they were both suddenly reminded of their own mothers, Tonks much worse than Sirius for at least Sirius' screaming mother was brought down to a portrait while hers was very much alive.

"Molly," Arthur sighed, distressed and trying to sooth his raging wife.

"What are you going to do with yourselves?" Molly continued to rage. "Even in front of Professor Dumbledore!" she added as Albus' eyes widened and Tonks swore she saw some panic present in him. "I did not raise you to abandon your school work and run away from Hogwarts like this!" Molly fumed.

"We didn't just run away," Fred smiled, unfazed by his mother's fury. "We also made sure we left a huge present back at the school for Umbridge to clean up."

"Some fireworks and a swamp seemed to do the trick," George shrugged.

Molly was turning redder than a beat now as she placed both hands on her hip in an akimbo, her lips pressed into a thin and tight line while her eyes glared back at her boys. Anyone else caught in that glare might have possibly been killed by it. Arthur stood quietly to the side, sighing and shaking his head as he massaged his temples. Remus watched as the man suddenly seemed to have aged ten years, watching his wife yell at his rebellious sons. Remus then wondered if that was the toil and torment that came with fatherhood.

"Fred and George Weasley, get back to the school this instant!"

"Sorry mother but we don't plan on doing that," the twins said together.

"Besides we only came here to inform you before Umbridge's owl does," George spoke.

"We've already got a flat ready at Diagon Alley," Fred replied as rebellious as ever.

"Come visit us at 281 North Harlequin Street in Diagon Alley."

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is the tentative store name."

Both tipped their invisible hats to the crowd in a sort of salute and farewell as they smirked identically and closed the door. A few short moments passed by a two tell tale _popping_ sounds of apparition came to their ears. Molly was still fuming, her face as red as ever while Arthur's had gone pale and he looked older as each second passed by. Remus immediately felt it uncomfortable to stay there any longer while none of them could be of any help to the distressed husband and wife. He tightened his grip around Tonks' hand and she seemed to understand what he was intending to say. No one else in the room even had a taste of fatherhood or motherhood before and would be of no help to Molly and Arthur. Staying to have dinner with two very distraught Weasleys wouldn't be a very good idea as well and soon the unspoken thought became known to the small crowd of spectators in the Weasley's kitchen, watching as Arthur silently continued trying to soothe a fuming Molly but to no avail.

* * *

><p>After returning from the Burrow with growling, empty stomachs, Remus immediately launched himself into the kitchen and hastily whipped up something edible to fill the growing hunger in his girlfriend, his best friend, and his own belly. Tonks sat at the dining table, fiddling with a loose thread on her left glove while waiting. Sirius on the other hand didn't sit still. He was pacing up a storm beside the table, mumbling something about perhaps writing a letter to Severus Snape, asking him to continue teaching Harry Occlumency again. Remus and Tonks were both surprised at the extent Sirius would go for his godson.<p>

"Do you think if I sent a letter to him he'll actually read it?" Sirius asked them.

"I doubt it," Tonks scoffed. "He _is_ Severus Snape after all."

"Right," Sirius nodded, still pacing up a storm. "And after all those years I've spent humiliating him, he won't even listen to anything I say," he nodded. "Moony, how about you?"

"I would but I can't Paddy," Remus sighed, setting the dirty frying pan to the side. "With Dolores Umbridge in charge of the school, all the letters we sent will be opened and read before they even reached Severus. Why do you think Harry had to stop sending us letters and the only news we get were from Severus nowadays?"

Sirius nodded again, scratching his chin in the _oh-so-familiar_ way.

"Padfoot give it a rest," Tonks sighed. She had way too many things on her mind at the moment and she didn't plan on adding another thought to her weight. "Albus will convince Snape to teach Harry Occlumency again. Snape won't listen to anyone else beside him."

"But Dumbledore can't get to the castle as easily as he used to anymore," Sirius replied. "The longer Snape doesn't teach Harry, the more vulnerable he is to Voldemort. What if something happens to him? How can I face Lily and James then? I haven't fulfilled my role as a godfather for most of his life. What if…"

"Stop worrying about it Sirius," Tonks cut him off. "The last thing Harry wants is for your worry to tempt you into doing something stupid. The only thing left to do right now is to trust and wait for Albus to speak with Snape about this and hope that he'll return to teaching Harry. He's a strong kid, Voldemort won't get to him that easily," Tonks replied. Personally, she was a bit surprised with herself that she said _you-know-who's_ name so easily and unfazed, but it wasn't unexpected either as both Remus and Sirius spoke his name unfazed most of the time, unless they are out in public where the mere mentioning could cause a riot.

Sirius nodded again and continued scratching his chin. "You get dinner ready, I'll go feed Buckbeak," he sighed, breaking free of his steps that were wearing on the floor as he turned around and headed quickly down the hall that lead to Buckbeak's shack.

"After tonight, I don't think I ever want to be a parent," Tonks sighed.

"Parenthood has its rewards," Remus shrugged, placing three plates on the table.

"Molly and Arthur have it rough with seven kids…but at least they're happy."

"I guess as long as they're happy then everything is worth it," Remus sighed, trying to pull his thoughts away from the underlying image of Sirius' possible death that they had discussed earlier that night. "Remind me though, never to let our kid turn out to be like Harry or Fred and George," he smiled and scooped up the contents of a quick dinner onto their plates.

Tonks laughed and was about to make a teasing comment until she realized what Remus had just said. In their attempts to drive their thoughts away from the lingering image left by the mysterious pocket watch, Remus had successfully brought their thoughts onto a more beautiful possibility of the future. The fact that Remus had just said _our child_, meaning _their child_, the child they would have together, suddenly made Tonks' heart skip a few beats and then race to catch up on the missed beats. Her smile turned soft and genuine as she looked at him and Remus' velvety smile danced across his lips as well.

He suddenly took her hand in his and his hold was a little tighter than normal. "This war isn't just about helping Harry in defeating Voldemort for good," he spoke softly. "It's not just about saving the world," he added. "To me, it's all about us as well," he shyly smiled. "We'll be able to look forward to the future when this war is won, a better, pleasant future," he smiled softly and ardently while Tonks' hazel brown eyes turned soft and entrancing.

She didn't speak. Tonks didn't know of any word that could possibly describe the way she was feeling then. But she knew Remus better than most people and one fact that came with the man was that he never made empty promises. What he'd just said to her was a promise for a future together and just simply having that thought was enough to do away with any worry and woe on her mind. They waited for Sirius to return from feeding Buckbeak while eating their dinners in companionable silence. Remus ate with his left hand while Tonks ate with her right. Their other hand was interlocked across the table under the warm ceiling light in Remus' homely kitchen in the cabin that sat peacefully beside a riverbank within miles of rolling hills and trees.

* * *

><p>The end of the school year was drawing near and once again Sirius was frustrated with Dumbledore after an Order meeting had ended. He had asked the old headmaster to allow Harry to come live with him at Remus' cabin, but Dumbledore insists that it still would be safer for Harry to stay with his aunt and uncle because of the protection spell his mother Lily had placed upon him and that house until he was of age. Frustrated with not being able to see his godson for the summer yet again, Sirius was pacing up a storm in the Burrow's living room while mumbling something to himself.<p>

"He's getting more and more frustrated by the day," Tonks commented.

"At least he's not trapped in Grimmauld Place anymore," Remus sighed, sitting down.

"Oh Tonks, Remus, have you two seen Fred and George's shop?" Molly sighed and asked them in a mirthful tone as she set down plates filled with food before the couple. "Arthur and I visited the boys a few days ago and that shop they set up really was a pleasant surprise. They're both right in doing what they like after all," she smiled.

Remus and Tonks threw amused looks at each other and then caught Arthur smiling at them and shaking his head. Molly had gotten over the fact that Fred and George escaped school early and instead of fuming over it like she initially had been the matriarch grew a strong sense of pride in her sons after she had paid a visit to their rather marvelous shop.

"We went by yesterday Molly," Remus replied. "They've really outdone themselves."

"They sure did," Tonks laughed. "I ended up emptying my pockets as one of their first customers," she smiled, remembering how yesterday the boys had talked her into nearly spending her entire fortune on their many gags and inventions.

"Oh I am so proud," Molly smiled, her voice gaining a whole octave.

"Come on dear," Arthur smiled and hugged her. "I think Tonks and Remus are getting hungry watching you gape over our boys," he teased.

Remus and Tonks watched the old married couple with interest. They both wondered what it would be like to be married and how much happier they could be, if that was even possible. Remus through a discreet glance at Tonks while she was laughing at one of Arthur's latest puns. He smiled to himself, wondering if there was any way he could get happier than he already was then, sitting beside her gleefully.

"The term is ending soon and the kids are coming back. You three should come over here more often," Arthur smiled as they sat down. Sirius finally joined them after he had finished wearing a nice trench in Molly's floor.

"Do you think Dumbledore will let Harry come here?" Sirius asked as he stuffed a large piece of chicken into his mouth.

Tonks raised an eyebrow, wondering how the man hadn't choked on it yet.

"Oh I don't know Sirius," Molly sighed. "The Burrow is just as safe as Remus' cabin and if Albus won't let him stay there for the summer, there's a very low chance of him being allowed here," she replied logically.

"Bugger," Sirius pouted almost childlike. "Well my last hope of spending a great summer with my godson has officially diminished into nothing," he sighed dramatically.

"Oh cheery up Paddy. When he turns of age you'll be able to spend all the time you want with the kid," Remus comforted.

Sirius opened his mouth and was about to reply until a series of loud banging drummed on the Burrow's back door. The banging stunned the five people in the room and Molly hastily wiped her hands on her apron as she rushed over to the door with a bemused gaze, much like the rest of the room. Tonks and Remus watched while Sirius' smile quickly faded after Molly had asked the security question and a tall, looming figure of Severus Snape entered the room. He looked at them all in one glance and without even a slight pause he began speaking in his dry, monotone voice that drove most people, especially Sirius insane.

"Potter thinks that you're at the Department of Mysteries and is coming after you."

"What?" Sirius asked, dropping his fork.

The light hearted and gleeful atmosphere they had managed to bring forth earlier suddenly vanished like a fleeting wind with Snape's words. Remus and Tonks' smile then faded entirely, along with Molly and Arthur's. They all turned to Severus Snape who seemed emotionless as he stood before them.

"Potter is convinced by a vision he'd seen that Black had been captured by You-Know-Who and was taken to the Department of Mysteries," he repeated. "At least that was what I made out from his coded message. 'He's got Padfoot at the place where it is hidden.'"

"Is he still at Hogwarts?" Remus managed to speak, his mood taking an opposite turn.

"No," Snape replied simply.

The sounds of chairs scratching against the floorboards suddenly filled the room as they rushed to get up. Sirius' face had paled significantly while Remus rushed over to Molly and Arthur's mantle, giving them the know that he was going to quickly give Mad-Eye and Kingsley a floo call while Arthur was sending a patronus to Dumbledore. Tonks stood up and held Sirius back just as he was about to storm out of the house and no doubt rush to the Department of Mysteries to rescue his godson.

"Tonks let go of me," Sirius growled in a dangerous voice.

"No!" she snapped. Tonks was no pushover by nature and could be very intimidating when she wanted to be. Her hair shifted from bubblegum pink to a peaky violet as she glared at him. "You are _not_ going anywhere. We've worked so hard to keep you away from the Ministry and you are _not_ going there and get yourself captured or killed!"

"He's my godson Tonks!" Sirius argued. "Right now he needs all the help he can get!"

"Dumbledore is coming soon and he'll be able to help Harry. If you go you are going to get yourself killed! Do you think Harry would want that?"

"Tonks if I don't go help him, _he's_ going to get killed!"

"Sirius, just stay here, please," Remus sighed as he returned to the kitchen, his face marred with ashes. "Kingsley and Mad-Eye are heading here right now and I'm sure Albus will come any minute. We'll go save him," he sighed, looking at his friend with a pleading look.

Tonks watched Sirius' eyes shift back and forth between them, quickly debating within himself whether to listen to their pleas or go to his godson. Tonks suddenly began to worry beyond imaginable as she recalled the image and dreams the pocket watch had shown to her and Remus. In those dreams, she'd seen Sirius fall through an archway that was called the _Veil of Death_. Throughout her time as an Auror in the Ministry, Tonks could faintly remember some talk about the veil, how it is located within the Department of Mysteries. Her eyes widened with realization. If Sirius went, the vision would really come true and he _would_ get himself killed.

"Remus," Tonks gasped, pulling on his elbow. "The dream," she spoke, barely above a whisper. "I just remembered the veil is located somewhere within the Department of Mysteries."

Quick as lightning, Remus' thinking connected all the facts and his eyes widened immediately. "Sirius you _can't_ go there! If you do, you really are going to get yourself killed!"

"He's my godson!"

"Sirius," Arthur sighed but before he could speak, the back door suddenly burst open.

Mad-Eye and Kingsley stood in the door, pushing each other as they got into the kitchen and looked around at the distressed figures crowding in the kitchen. Moody's electric blue mechanical eye whizzed around rapidly for a moment before falling upon Sirius just like his normal human eye did as well.

"Did you contact Albus?" Moody grunted.

"We sent a patronus," Molly replied.

"Alright," he nodded and made way for the door. "Severus, you should go back to Hogwarts and make sure things there are ok. I'm sure Umbridge is going to have a row at this. Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, you come with me to the Department of Mysteries. Arthur, you and Molly stay here to await news from Albus."

"I'm coming too," Sirius added. "I am not going to sit around here and wait while my godson is in trouble."

"Sirius!" Tonks snapped, turning around and glaring at him with a mixture of irritation and worry within her voice. "Listen to us! If you don't stay here, you are going to get yourself killed!" she practically screamed at him.

Sirius didn't listen and instead pushed past the crowd. He was about to run out the door when suddenly Remus' arm grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. A very grim looking Remus glared at him with deep eyes. They'd all known about what Tonks had seen through the vision from the mysterious pocket watch. Remus wasn't going to risk that awful future coming true by letting his best friend walk to his death.

Remus already had his wand out and looked as if the kind and gentle bookworm would resort into using force if it meant necessary to make Sirius stay. "Stay here. We'll make sure he's safe for you. You can't just run off like that. Albus had already stretched your freedom and allowed you to stay at my place. Don't give him a reason to doubt that."

Sirius shook his head and roughly pushed Remus off of him and made his way quickly through the door. "You don't understand," he called back, walking backwards away from them. "I've already failed James and Lily once. I'm not failing them again. I'm his godfather," Sirius called back as he turned around quickly and darted out of the protective charms of the Burrow to apparate straight into the Ministry's clutches without thinking.

"Sirius!" Tonks called after him, as she pushed past Mad-Eye and Kingsley who were already making their way out. She broke free of Remus' grip and ran straight ahead of the group, following Sirius' track and apparating right after him.

"Nymphadora!" Remus called after her as he, Kingsley and Mad-Eye fastened their pace and headed towards the end of the protective charms. Within a second, they had all vanished with the _popping_ sound of apparition in their place. Remus feared the awful future coming true and finally realized the true unexpectedness of war. One moment they were laughing heartily and the next they were running as fast as they could run to save an innocent but heroic boy's life.


	16. Falling Again and Again for You

**Author's Note:**

One more chapter after this one and then I'll be finished with Swallow the Sun ^_^ I hope this chapter is ok, I went a little bit between the book and the movie but I through in my own AU-ness as well...hopefully you can tell the AU part by the end haha ;D And I hope it's understandable and not boring though because I'm completely terrible at action somehow, I try hard but still not good. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much. And thank you again for reading and reviewing ^_^ I'm sorry I don't reply to your reviews one by one but do know that I read them and try to improve from them. Thanks. Sorry for the long Author's note. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Falling Again and Again For You<strong>

Sirius Black, the lanky black haired man thought he was running alone down a black lacquered corridor, his eyes set on the door at the end of the silent corridor. He hadn't realized it until a hand was placed on his shoulder that there had been others with him. The hand was large and gruff, belonging to Mad-Eye Moody's. Moody grabbed him tightly and pulled him back from charging through the door with full force. Sirius' lanky body felt like nothing in Mad-Eye's grip. He turned around to growl at the battle-worn Auror but his eyes met with another Auror, his cousin Tonks' whose eyes had slipped from preferred hazel to a dark, dark green.

"Wrong door Sirius," Tonks breathed. Remus Lupin's figure appeared behind her.

"That's the love chamber, and there's nothing in there," Moody growled and glanced briefly at Tonks who had been the only one in the group that had gone in there and came out unscathed. "Try another door."

"Great," Sirius growled, trying to pick one out of the many doors that lined the hall.

Allowing his intuition to guide him, Sirius made a sharp right turn and the group decided to follow him. They all charged through two large doors, bursting them open and sprinting into the large stone circular room. Sirius was relieved when he spotted his godson standing atop the dais, but unfortunately he was accompanied by Lucius Malfoy.

The Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries was a round room that looked awfully similar to a courtroom except with a large, empty archway in the middle of the dais. The stone arch sat on top of a sturdy pile of rocks and stones in the very center of the courtroom. In the eyes of only a few, the archway had a clear veil rippling through it, seeming like a simple curtain that one could see straight through. Around the circular room were enchanted stone benches and a few doors that led in and out. The whole chamber had an empty sort of feeling enveloping it with chilling cold, motionless air present.

"Black," Malfoy snarled and raised his wand, about to attack but Tonks had already sent a stunning spell straight at him.

Sirius feared it might hit Harry, but sighed when the boy dove off the dais and out of the way. The Death Eaters immediately were distracted from the students as their attention turned to the more advanced Order members. Spells were raining down upon them, most of which had came from Alastor Moody's wand tip. Sirius didn't wait to see what the others were doing. All he knew was to run over to Harry as quick as he can. When he got beside the boy, with a silent understanding they both stood up and continued fighting against the Death Eaters while getting the other students to safety. Sirius' blood boiled when he saw Bellatrix, but a wiser side of him screamed at him to wait and make sure Harry and the other kids were safe first.

Tonks parted with Remus when they got further away from the door. She watched from the corner of her eye as Remus immediately engaged in a duel against someone she recognized to be Antonin Dolohov. She had faith in Remus' dueling abilities and continued on with her own task. She was forced to duck a few jets of red and green lights that were shot her way, by which she didn't care as long as they didn't hit her. Tonks' coordination no longer was a problem to her in the dire situation as she jumped over a pile of rocks and debris. Tonks saw Ginny's red hair and proceeded to grab the girl from a masked Death Eater, hitting him with a silent stunner as the girl jumped down to her. Ginny was also pulling another girl along, a blonde haired girl that looked almost the same shade as Malfoy's. Tonks pulled both girls to the spot where Mad-Eye had left Neville Longbottom, Ron, and the unconscious body of Hermione. Her body tensed once when she saw Hermione's condition but kept her mind on the fight.

"Tonks let us help," Ginny protested when Tonks brought her over to the group.

"I'm sorry Ginny but you're not ready against these creeps," Tonks replied quickly.

"Longbottom!" a familiar cackle screeched over Tonks' ear as she turned sharply around.

Her eyes were met with the off, deranged black ones of Bellatrix Lestrange's, her maternal aunt which she detested ever since they met. "Bellatrix," Tonks growled under her breath at the same time as Neville who was trying to push Ginny and the blonde haired girl off of him, trying to go at Bellatrix.

"Neville sit back down," Tonks ordered in a stern voice they had never heard before.

"What's this?" Bellatrix smirked, her hallow but sharp features looking more threatening under the dim lights of the room. "The metamorphmagus to the rescue?" she laughed hysterically. "Half blood freak!" she shrieked and sent a jet of red light towards Tonks.

She was careful to cast a shield around them so that the spell wouldn't hit any of the kids.

Bellatrix seemed to be about to say something that would cause Tonks' blood to boil. Before she could however, the _violently_ violet haired Auror resorted, without thinking, into tackling the woman dressed in black with all her force. Tonks rammed Bellatrix to the ground, an action she couldn't explain why but she knew it caused some damage when she heard a shriek of pain emit from Bellatrix's throat when her head smashed against the cold, hard ground.

"I thought your mummy would teach you better than that!" Bellatrix taunted.

"Don't talk about my mum you bitch!" Tonks growled.

She grabbed the woman again but that time they were both in half-apparition form, flying uncontrollably around the circular room. Tonks' cloud of white clashing heavily against Bellatrix's cloud of black as they both had forgotten they were magical witches but resorted into pounding and clawing at each other in the middle of the open air. Tonks felt nails dig into the side of her neck but didn't allow it to stop her. Once again without thinking, Tonks slammed her forehead hard against Bellatrix's while her wand hand threw a hard jab against the woman's abdomen. They both fell from their half apparition state, falling gracelessly onto the stone stairs. Being used to falling, Tonks quickly stumbled back up onto her feet again as if nothing had happened and sent a harsh stunner straight at Bellatrix. The woman was hit but unfortunately she only stumbled back a few feet. Then she quickly rose again and laughed hysterically.

"Having to resort to the muggle way of fighting?" she sneered. "You're going to lose!"

Tonks stiffened but she wasn't going to lose to Bellatrix, not again. Immediately afterwards, Tonks and Bellatrix were dueling, spells raining like a storm back and forth between the two women. She was climbing the stone steps that were aligned in rows almost like benches or chairs around the room. Her mind focused on Bellatrix and her alone as each spell she sent out, Tonks meant to badly injure the deranged woman. She grew disgusted at the woman's hysterical cackle, but like Mad-Eye had said, she kept constant vigilance and didn't allow anything to distract her. That is, until she got high enough on the stairs that she could clearly see Remus and the dais out of the corner of her eyes.

It was as if her vision was being replayed once again, but that time she was living it instead of simply watching. Tonks remembered clearly the stone archway that sat on top of the giant pile of rocks. She remembered the way the veil gently rippled and the way the entire battle played out. Tonks still never knew where she had disappeared to, but she knew that as long as that stone archway remained there, Sirius would fall through to his death. That wasn't going to happen and she wasn't going to let it come close. As she fought against Bellatrix, growing tired from the array of spells sent at her, Tonks searched for an opening, not to hit Bellatrix, but to destroy the veil. Sirius' life was worth more than some desperate desire to win against a deranged and mental aunt of hers.

* * *

><p>Remus was holding his ground against Dolohov, shifting from defensive of offensive spells at the tiring Death Eater. He took the chance to glance around the room quickly, sighing in relief when he saw Sirius still dueling against Malfoy and two other Death Eaters with Harry beside him. Mad-Eye had been injured but the man had to be fighting off at least three Death Eaters at once. Kingsley was nearest to Remus, both beginning to switch between Dolohov and a masked Death Eater as they watched over each other's back. Remus searched the room for Tonks and grew worried when he couldn't see her. After his eyes had quickly travelled from the kids up the stone steps, he saw Tonks climbing them backwards, her body facing Bellatrix as spells were shot back and forth in a fury between the two women.<p>

Seeing that she was still standing and fighting, Remus felt a temporary breath of relief. But he noticed that Tonks' spells were slipping and she was falling back to the defensive. She was distracted by something, something in the middle of the room. He followed her eyes while keeping up with Dolohov's spells. His eyes soon fell on the veil that sat atop the dais in the center of the room and immediately Remus knew why she had been distracted. He'd seen her vision as well and knew that the veil would be the death of Sirius, his best friend, as long as it remained there where it was. He needed to destroy it.

"Nice one!" Remus heard Sirius yell after Harry had knocked out a masked Death Eater.

"Remus help out Mad-Eye," Kingsley yelled to him as they had both stunned the Death Eater beside Dolohov. "I'll take Dolohov," he added.

Remus nodded and right away sprinted over to Mad-Eye who had dropped his wand and reverted into using his walking stick to fight off the three Death Eaters who were on him. As Remus ran over to the man, he took the chance to send a well aimed and heavy stunner at the veil. His eyes waited and lingered on the stone archway for a moment to see if it hit. At the same time, Tonks had sent what looked like a _bombarda maxima_ at the veil as well. The two spells clashed against the veil at the same time and the stone archway erupted. Debris of rocks were scattered everywhere as the wispy curtain vanished and what was left was a pile of debris and broken rocks. Remus sighed and made his way next to Mad-Eye. One last glance at the veil left him thinking that the rest would be up to fate and luck. They've done all they could to prevent that vision from turning into reality. It was out of their hands now.

Tonks smirked once her spell had hit the veil at the same time as Remus'. She took the opportunity to glance around and made sure that Remus was fine, along with Sirius and the others. It seems that Mad-Eye was injured, but Remus was sprinting over to him so she didn't have to worry much. Tonks' attention returned to Bellatrix's sneering. The last thing she saw was that twisted smile of the deranged witch and then she was suddenly struck with a jet of red light right in her abdominal area. Tonks doubled over in pain, her face twisting as she unknowingly bent over. Her balance dropped as she tumbled off the steps she stood on. The next thing she knew, she was falling down and down the stone seats. As she fell she saw Remus' face staring at her with a mix of fear and worry in his eyes. She felt like she was falling closer to him, and suddenly all the pain felt numbed out. The next thing she could feel was absolutely nothing and all she saw was an endless darkness.

Remus threw one quick look at Tonks while firing off spells at the Death Eaters. He panicked when he saw her hit with a jet of red light right after she'd sent that spell that destroyed the veil. Tonks' face twisted in pain, being hit with the Cruciatus Curse no doubt. She bent over in pain and fell off the stairs. His eyes widened with worry, fear, and pain as he watched her fall down and down. Her body crashing and breaking against the stone seats. She only kept falling again and again as the force of gravity soon became Remus' most hated enemy. Unfortunately he was still tied up with the two Death Eaters beside Mad-Eye to run over and catch her like he would do. Tonks' body finally stopped falling, lying motionless at the bottom of the stairs.

He was about to growl when he saw Bellatrix triumphantly dance down from the stone seats, laughing hysterically as her eyes fell upon Sirius. They both immediately fought against each other and like the duel between Tonks and Bellatrix earlier, Remus could see that everything was personal. They weren't fighting because of the war. Everything was personal between Tonks, Sirius, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius had taken over and he and Bellatrix were both making their way over to the top of the dais, sending harsh spells back and forth at each other, both with the intention to kill.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Sirius taunted the woman.

"You're a lot less fun to duel with than that half blooded freak," Bellatrix smiled sadistically. "You don't get nearly as pissed as she does!"

"Tonks is young I'm used to your sneers, dear cousin Bella," Sirius smirked.

Bellatrix cackled once, her laughter a high pitched shriek to their ears. "You blood traitors are sticking together?" she laughed. "Tainting the name of the noble and most ancient house of Black!"

"At least I don't fancy a sadistic snake like man without a nose!" Sirius almost laughed, remembering from the one time he'd seen Voldemort's face, years and years ago.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bellatrix growled menacingly. "I'm going to torture you then I'm going to kill you slowly!" she laughed sickeningly.

"I'd like to see you try," Sirius laughed even more, taunting her.

"_Sectumsempra!_" she shrieked, sending a jet of green light straight at his chest.

Sirius' laugh was still present on his face as his eyes widened in shock. He fell backward in a graceful arc, his limp body toppling onto the pile of fallen debris where the veil had been before Remus and Tonks together destroyed it. Bellatrix raised her wand again, ready to finish her job and live up to her promise until a jet of red light suddenly struck her from behind.

Harry was screaming, charging at her. "No!" he bawled. "_Stupefy_!"

Everything afterwards happened so fast, it only came by in a matter of seconds. Remus saw Dumbledore arrive from one of the doors atop the stairs. Immediately the old wizard rushed after Harry as he chased Bellatrix out through an open door. The crowd relaxed a bit by the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. Remus and Kingsley had both stunned the last standing Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov at the same time and the man fell down unconscious. He immediately rushed over to Sirius, making sure the vision didn't become a reality.

* * *

><p>When Remus got over to his old friend, he was surprised to see the lanky black haired man lying sprawled out on the ground, his wand still in his hand as he began hugging his stomach, looking like he was going to die laughing. Sirius was laughing hysterically, almost howling. Remus recognized it as a way the man always chose to cope with pain, by laughing.<p>

"You ok Paddy?" Remus asked, smiling to himself when he was certain Sirius was alive. He bent down and pulled him up, putting one of Sirius' arm around his shoulder as they made their way over to Tonks.

"That was scary Moony," Sirius laughed, rubbing his bleeding chest. "What kind of spell was that?" he asked as they limped over to Tonks.

Remus saw Mad-Eye beside her, holding up her head as he tried various healing spells on her. His smile dropped immediately once he saw that she still wasn't awake, but luckily she was still breathing. "I don't know Padfoot," he spoke lifelessly.

They both dropped beside Tonks. "Is she going to be alright?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure," Moody growled, looking worried for once in his life. "We need to get everyone to St. Mungo's. Albus will take care of Harry."

"What about Sirius?" Remus questioned, knowing they couldn't just bring him to the hospital, not with his status still as the most wanted man in Britain.

"Sirius you'll have to head back to the Burrow and Molly will take care of you from there," Moody growled as he got up.

Remus picked up Tonks' limp body, feeling his heart ache at the sight of her. He could see bruises already beginning to form and many deep looking scratches on her bleeding out slowly. He paled significantly as he hugged Tonks' body closer to himself, wishing she'd just open her eyes and give him that bright smile of hers. Sirius walked slowly beside him, using Remus to stable himself as they followed close behind Mad-Eye out into the Atrium. The kids were walking close behind them, Ron carrying Hermione while Neville was being helped by Luna Lovegood, the girl with blonde hair Remus recognized, and Ginny, all looking rather torn.

"You kids go first," Mad-Eye beckoned.

Ron ran into the chimney with Hermione's body. Before they left however, they all caught sight of the battle that was happening. The pale, snake like face of the evil lord imprinted in their memories forever as Voldemort was engaged in a duel against Albus Dumbledore. For a moment, they all froze in their spot. Even though they were far enough away, they could still see his devil like face. Seeing Voldemort in the flesh meant that everything was real, every threat, every danger was real once again. Remus had learned to mask his fear of the war and thus held Tonks' body tighter in his arms, his eyes darting between Dumbledore and Voldemort. The kids paled but Mad-Eye hurried them along, moving to block away most of their sights.

"Hurry before the Ministry workers come," Moody grunted, pushing Ginny, Luna, and Neville in next after Ron and Hermione had disappeared in a sea of painless green flames.

"Like I said, no nose," Sirius laughed, almost sounding like a bark.

"This is not a time to be joking around Sirius," Remus sighed, though he too seemed unfazed by the sight of Voldemort in the flesh. He had seen the man once before, on the same occasion as Sirius many, many years ago. Seeing him again made no difference. There was fear, all sorts of fear, but they've all learned to mask it through the years, Sirius' behind his laughs while Remus' behind an icy expression.

"I'm in pain here," Sirius retorted, sounding partially serious but partially teasing as well.

"I'll see you at St. Mungo's," Mad-Eye grunted to Remus after Kingsley had left. "Sirius get back to the Burrow before the Minister sees you," he growled in a low, hoarse voice.

With Tonks' frail body in his arms, Remus ducked to get under the mantle. He made sure to give his friend a warning look before leaving, knowing all the thoughts that would be going through Sirius' head at that moment while he watched the duel between Dumbledore and the Dark Lord wage on, a fire snake being created within seconds. Remus and Tonks vanished from sight under the Atrium's mantle in a sea of emerald flames.

While pressing a hand over the bleeding gash on his chest, Sirius was seriously debating whether or not to stay and help out his godson. He took one look at the helpless Harry and was a millimeter away from running over to the boy and helping him get back on his feet. But different thoughts kept him back. Harry needed him, but the boy needed him _out_ of jail. If Sirius stayed, the possibility of him getting chucked back into Azkaban was almost definite. With much reluctance, Sirius tore his eyes away from the sight and pushed himself into the chimney. He'd never thrown floo powder faster in his life. As the flames rose, Sirius caught sight of Cornelius Fudge's face as he stepped out of the chimney across the floor from him. Sirius' eyes met with the man and he saw the shocked and fearful expression engulf the man's face. Then Fudge turned to the direction of all the noise and no doubt his eyes fell on Voldemort's face. Sirius almost laughed when the Minister of Magic gasped.

"He's back."

* * *

><p>How was it? I know it's a short chapter compared to all my other ones, sorry. There's one last chapter before this! ^_^<p> 


	17. The Story Has Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

Well this is the last chapter for this part. I hope you like it ^_^ and to be honest I was seriously considering to follow cannon and well...kill Sirius off, but I like him so no haha. And I'll have the second part to this series up next week exactly seven days away I promise. The title would be Prisoner of the Moon. I hope you'll enjoy it and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and reading, you are all greatly appreciated. Oh and thank you for putting up with my fluff, I don't know why but I'm rather wordy and I like fluff. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – The Story Has Just Begun<strong>

Watching Tonks' frail body being set onto the stretcher and disappearing past the doors to the emergency room of St. Mungo's was one of the hardest things Remus could ever do. He wanted to be with her, to make sure she was going to be alright, but he wasn't allowed past those doors no matter what relations he had to her. The nurses left, leaving a panicked and worried Remus Lupin in their wake as he slouched down in a chair down the hall, his head in his hands.

After a moment, Remus felt a large, rough hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mad-Eye Moody looking down at him, wearing a rarely seen soft expression on his face as he nodded. "She'll be alright. When she was in training with me she goes to St. Mungo's like this every other day," he tried to comfort which made Remus smile a bit.

"Out of my way, out of my way," Poppy Pomfrey's distraught voice sounded as she squeezed herself past a group of nurses and healers that were attending to the kids' wounds down the ward. She squeezed past Kingsley and made her way over to Mad-Eye and Remus. "Remus there you are," she sighed. "Here, Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you and said you'll take it to the one who needs it," she spoke in one breath.

Remus stood up and took the small glass vial from her hand. "What is it?"

"Essence of dittany," she replied. "It should help greatly with a wound caused by dark spells. Now go. You can come back later I'm sure Miss Tonks will be here when you get back."

He smiled slightly, having known the healer for years ever since his school days she really did have some understanding of him. Remus tightened his grip around the vial and nodded, pushing his way past the students, flinching once he saw Hermione's still unconscious body being treated. Remus finally made it to the chimney and pushed himself inside, throwing floo powder faster than a spell being fired.

Within the blink of an eye, he flooed from St. Mungo's straight into the Weasley Burrow's living room where he was met with a motherly Molly Weasley looming over Sirius as he laid on the couch, a thick white gauge pressed on his chest. Arthur was standing beside the window, seeming to be awaiting news in the form of a patronus. He turned back to see Molly tending to Sirius' wound and Remus had almost forgotten that Molly was a sufficient healer.

"Remus!" Molly smiled. "Is everyone alright?"

"Most are fine Molly," Remus breathed, rushing over beside Sirius as he handed Molly the vial of dittany. "Poppy Pomfrey prepared it for him. It should help with his gash."

Molly immediately opened the vial and began applying it to Sirius' gash. Indeed it was helping as in seconds, the wound didn't look half as bad as before and the blood had stopped flowing out of the wound.

"Ouch!" Sirius howled. "That stings!"

"Deal with it, it's helping you get better," Molly retorted, treating him like a child.

"Remus, how are the children?" Arthur asked, taking a seat beside them.

"Hermione was still unconscious the last time I saw her. The others are fine. Shaken, but fine. As for Harry, I still haven't seen him but he's with Albus so that's less to worry about."

"Oh poor Hermione," Molly shook her head.

"Ginny and Ron are fine as well Molly. Ron's a little more shaken than Ginny because of the brains in the Department of Mysteries but he'll be fine," Remus added.

"Moony what about Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Tonks?" Sirius questioned, remembering seeing an injured Alastor Moody and an unconscious Tonks before he left them.

"Kingsley's fine, unscathed almost. Mad-Eye's wounds are nothing to worry about it appears. As for Tonks…" he sighed heavily. "I haven't seen her since the nurses and healers took her into the emergency room."

"What happened to her?" Molly asked, worried.

"She was dueling Bellatrix on top of the stone seats and was distracted when she shot a spell to destroy that veil," he turned to look at Sirius, glad that he's alive. "She got hit with one of Bellatrix's curse and fell down the seats."

"If Tonks hadn't been distracted she wouldn't have been hurt," Sirius sighed, flinching one last time as Molly placed the gauge back over his bone showing chest.

"If Tonks hadn't shot the spell the same time I did, you'd be dead," Remus reminded him. He knew clear and well that his stunner wouldn't have had enough force to break the stone archway and if Tonks hadn't done what she did, Sirius _would_ have been dead. "When Bellatrix hit you, you fell on top of the pile of rocks where the veil had been, remember?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, but only a short moment. "Well what are you doing here for?" he nagged after the silence. "Get back to St. Mungo's and make sure my little cousin is alright!" Sirius hurried him.

Within an instant, Remus was back on his feet again and darted to the fireplace a few feet away from them. That night he'd been throwing floo powder faster than lightning and Remus was already covered in ashes from all the floo travel. He threw it quickly one last time, planning on staying at St. Mungo's at least until he settled that Tonks was going to be alright. The Weasley's living room vanished before his eyes and in one blink he was walking out of the fireplace in St. Mungo's reception area. Remus hurried to the spell damage ward, down the hall where the emergency room had been and found that the light was off. Not bothering to stop, he continued running into the ward, towards the giant figure of Mad-Eye Moody standing beside a bed with Poppy Pomfrey. Remus was certain Tonks was lying there.

He walked past Hermione's bed where she seemed to finally be stirring awake. Ron was in the bed beside her, leaning over to watch her. Neville and Luna were on the two beds that followed, talking about something with Neville's confused expression amusing Luna. Ginny laid alone in her bed with a distant look in her eyes, worrying it seems. Remus was slightly relieved to see them all truly alright and made his way over beside Moody.

"Back already?" Moody grunted. "How's Padfoot doing?"

Remus flinched and wanted to throw himself beside Tonks as she laid unconscious on the bed, looking so damaged and so broken. Through her thin striped hospital robes he could see the heavy bandage wrapped around her shoulder and the sling that her left arm was put in. She was asleep, and Remus relaxed a bit once he caught the sight of her chest rising up and down along with her steady breathing.

"Molly's taking care of him. He'll be fine," Remus sighed. "What are we going to do about the floo? Doesn't the Ministry keep watch over that? Padfoot used the floo to get out of there and I've been flooing all over the place tonight," he asked, just remembering that bit.

"Kingsley's got that taken care of," Moody replied. "Stay here with Tonks. I need to go handle some business with Fudge as well. Albus has got Harry. The boy's fine and we'll have him contact Padfoot as soon as things settle down a bit." Remus noticed Moody give a worried glance back at Tonks' sleeping body once before he turned to leave. He knew that it was hard to drive any form of emotion out of that man and the only person capable of doing so was the ever amazing Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus' eyes fell back on her and as Madam Pomphrey moved over to the foot of the bed to fill in some information on a wooden clipboard with a floating quill, Remus settled in the chair beside her, taking her unbroken hand in his and holding it against his cheek.

"What exactly happened to her?" Remus asked.

"She'll be fine Remus," Madam Pomfrey smiled warmly at him. "A broken arm, a few cracked ribs, and lots of bruises, but she'll be fine."

"Why isn't she awake yet?"

"Well she did tumble down the enchanted steps in the Department of Mysteries as Alastor told me," the woman replied as if it hadn't been obvious enough. "I don't know exactly what kinds of charms were placed on those steps but the injuries received from them would have to heal the natural way. No healing spells would work on her at the moment. She also has a minor concussion from the fall, but it's nothing to worry about, trust me. This isn't even as bad as that one training she had with Alastor where she came in with a cracked skull," the woman tried to comfort but only succeeding in worrying Remus more. "She'll be up soon no doubt," she smiled again, more comforting that time.

As the healer left, Remus turned back to Tonks and tucked a strand of violet hair out of her pale, heart-shaped face. Tonks was notorious for her clumsiness. It wasn't a surprise to Madam Pomfrey when she came in like that, just like it wouldn't be a surprise to her whenever Remus came in looking like he'd been mauled by an animal. He sighed once and rested his ash marred face beside Tonks. He could feel her gentle breath beside him as he held her hand in his.

Remus blinked once and pushed his head off Tonks' pillow. He felt movement from her and stroke her face gently with his fingertips, looking at her with an ardent gaze. Tonks stirred slightly, slowly opening her eyes. When she finally opened them fully, Remus couldn't help but give her the brightest smile he could ever muster. Seeing her awake made him turn so happy he could never even imagine it possible. Tonks smiled weakly at him, looking like she'd be laughing her head off if not for the pain she was in.

Her entire body ached and it felt as if she'd been hit by the Knight Bus. As Tonks got more awake, she felt the pain surge through her and would have doubled over in pain if not for the sweet, smiling face that she was met with. When her eyes fell upon Remus' expression of relief, all her pain seemed to have numbed out and the only thing she could feel was the happiness in her heart that he was alright. Remus' face was marred with ash however, a tell tale sign that he'd been using the floo network a lot that night.

"Glad you're finally awake," he smiled.

Tonks pushed herself up on the headboard with his help and glanced around the room. When she saw the kids still lying in once empty beds around them, Tonks sighed once and smiled at him, a little brighter than before. "I wasn't out for long I'm guessing," she smiled. Remus shook his head. "S…Padfoot…is he alright?" she asked gravely.

"Right now," Remus began in a low voice. "He's probably screaming at Molly to be gentle with him," he smiled, watching with interest as Tonks beamed and kissed him briefly on the cheek. "Don't push yourself if it's hurting you," he spoke in a gentle voice when he saw her flinch once she pulled back from him.

"I'm not pushing myself," she replied. "Is everyone else alright?"

He nodded. "You've got the worst injuries. If you're awake now, everyone else is fine."

"What happened after I fell though? The last thing I remember was that I was falling down to you," she spoke.

"Padfoot took over and dueled Bellatrix. He was teasing her, something he'd do, and she hit him with some dark curse called _Sectumsempra_. We don't know what kind of spell it was exactly, but it left a pretty nasty gash on his chest. He's fine now. He fell over top the remnants of the veil and your vision didn't come true," Remus smiled.

"I'm glad I had that pocket watch then. Sure it scared me for a while with the vision, but seeing that the vision didn't come true, I'm happy," she smiled weakly.

"Albus said that it's an ever changing future and we both made sure to prevent the vision from becoming a reality," Remus replied.

Tonks nodded. "When do you suppose I can get out of here? I really don't like being in St. Mungo's for long even though I come here pretty often."

"Knowing Poppy Pomfrey, she won't even let you off this bed until next week."

"You're joking me," Tonks sighed. "How bad did I fall? Shouldn't some healing spells do the trick? They worked all other times I fell."

"She said you fell down the enchanted stone seats in the Department of Mysteries. All your injuries will have to heal the natural way, unfortunately."

Tonks sighed again. "Is that why I'm feeling so sore now?" she grumbled.

Remus chuckled. "Stay here and rest," he spoke. He was sitting beside her on the bed, his hand holding her head as he kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'll be right here with you."

"Did Bellatrix escape?"

"She and Voldemort were the only ones who escaped."

"That hag," Tonks grumbled. "She probably insulted Sirius as well didn't she?"

Now that the battle was over, Remus could finally manage a smirk. No one was gravely injured and he could think back at the battle to retell Tonks how it went exactly. He shook his head. "I wouldn't say she insulted him. It was more like the other way around."

Tonks raised an eyebrow, beginning to smile. "What did he say to her?"

Remus grinned, wanting Tonks to smile more after being hurt so badly and having to stay at a place they both dislike for a few days no doubt. "He said, and I quote, 'At least I don't fancy a sadistic snake like man without a nose.'"

Tonks broke out into a small fit of laughter as she tried hard not to hurt her battered self laughing. "He would say that."

"He's Sirius, he masks everything by laughing and taunting people," Remus shrugged.

"I guess it's over for tonight at least," she sighed, pulling Remus closer.

"It's only begun though. The war is just beginning," he reminded her gently before leaning in and kissing her gentle on her lips. They closed their eyes and lingered within each others' hold for a while, allowing the warmth to fill them back up and replenish their low energy from after the battle. After a few minutes that felt like a peaceful eternity, Tonks hesitantly pulled away and looked a little past Remus. He was about to turn around but she stopped him.

"I think we're putting on a show for the kids," she replied in a whisper.

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

"Ginny's watching," Tonks' smirked. "Her mouth his hanging. I guess it's not every day you get to see your old professor snog a violet haired Auror."

Remus chuckled and shook his head. He didn't turn around, but he honestly no longer cared if the kids saw him with Tonks. He was with her and he was happy. Remus leaned in to place another quick kiss on her lips before resting his forehead on hers, looking into her now hazel brown eyes as they began talking away about other things.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, Remus was beside Tonks' hospital bed again, except that time he was helping her pack as she was in the bathroom, changing out of the plain, matching hospital gowns she dreaded. He shook his head and smiled a bit embarrassed as he zipped her bag shut and searched for her wand tucked somewhere underneath the pillow. He knew she slept with her wand. It had been a topic of conversation during one of their first meetings.<p>

He heard the bathroom door open and saw Tonks walking out, looking colorful and bubbly again in heavily patched jeans, a bright purple t-shirt bearing the legend _The Weird Sisters_, all underneath a loose fitting threadbare overcoat of his that Tonks found rather comfortable and warm.

"Two weeks!" she spoke, raising two fingers. "They made me stay here for two weeks!"

Remus chuckled. "At least you're all patched up now."

"I was all patched up a week ago!" Tonks replied, shaking her head viciously.

"Come on," Remus laughed. "We've got to meet Mad-Eye and the others at King's Cross. We've agreed to help them scare Harry's aunt and uncle remember?"

She was smiling again as Tonks hooked her arm around his and they proceeded out of the ward. "Of course. I'm looking forward to this," she smiled. "Is Padfoot coming?"

"After the battle, Albus is making him lie low at my place for a while."

Tonks pouted slightly. "That sucks. I was looking forward to see some godfather scaring from him. Imagine how Harry's aunt and uncle would react."

* * *

><p>King's Cross was always busy around that time of the year, especially with students magically appearing off an unseen train to the muggle eye. Tonks was wearing her casual, walking with her arms clinging onto Remus', both wearing happy smiles on their faces. After a short walk through the station, the couple suddenly spotted Molly and Arthur Weasley, wearing their muggle best as they waited for the kids to get off the train. They were chatting happily with another muggle couple, probably Hermione's parents. Tonks' eyebrows rose when she noticed a man, Xenophilius Lovegood, standing beside Arthur, chatting animatedly about something.<p>

"Look for Mad-Eye," Remus spoke to her. "We're supposed to meet him too."

"Found him," Tonks called, gesturing to the tall, intimidating man in a traveling cloak standing behind Arthur Weasley, thinking he could come unseen with a bowler hat covering his mechanical eye, his most famous feature. "That hat suits him," Tonks nodded and smirked.

"Oh Tonks, Remus, I'm glad you could come," Molly sighed, hugging them both. "Tonks you're finally off your bed at last," she teased. The poor woman, along with anyone else who came to visit, had became a victim of Tonks' constant, almost endless whines and complaints about being forced to stay at St. Mungo's for so long.

They laughed together and almost all turned instantly once they heard the sound of a bark coming from their feet. Remus was the first to spot the shaggy black dog that was his best friend's animagus form. Padfoot squeezed himself in between Remus and Tonks, staying even better concealed as he drove various reactions from the group around him. Remus and Tonks were worried and scared for him, but in disbelief as well. Mad-Eye was growling underneath his bowler hat while Arthur and Molly simply shook their heads. Xenophilius and Hermione's parents all were convinced that the large black dog was Remus and Tonks' pet, especially when it proceeded to make puppy eyes up at Tonks while she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You handle him," she told Remus, turning away from Padfoot.

"I know you want to see him but this is completely ridiculous!" Remus nagged in a low whisper at Sirius' animagus form. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Padfoot made a face that looked like he was saying: _so what_, in reply to Remus.

Remus shook his head and ran his hand through his light brown, graying hair, returning his other arm around Tonks' waist as they both kept an eye on the black dog at their foot. The train was arriving and when the doors opened, all the kids were literally crowding each other, pushing to get off, all laughing and grinning at each other. Remus missed those times, and he knew Sirius did too as the dog made a reminiscent expression at his feet.

Being the taller ones of the group, Remus and Mad-Eye were the first to spot Harry. He was accompanied by a few students, Neville parting shortly after they got off the train to go with an old woman who was recognized to be his grandmother. Remus could see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and even Luna Lovegood walking with Harry. He smiled to see the true friends the boy had gotten himself. Tonks grinned when she saw the shy glances being tossed back and forth between Harry and Ginny. She wasn't going to let the girl live that down any time soon. Luna Lovegood received a quick, almost unexpected hug from Harry before she waved good-bye to them and left with her dad, both looking happy to see each other again and were talking non-stop to one another while walking away.

"Tonks, glad to see you're alright," Ginny grinned. She seemed to be the only one in the group aware of the heated romance between Remus and Tonks as she winked at them and smirked at Remus' hand around Tonks' waist.

"Gin, glad to see you're having fun," Tonks teased. She threw Remus a shy glance, imitating Ginny's perfectly, even taking the liberty to morph her hair the same shade as Ginny's. Remus chuckled and was tempted to return her glance, if not for the professor within him.

When Harry saw the large black dog sitting beside Remus' leg, his tail wagging rapidly, Harry's expression beamed and ran over to hug the dog tight. Tonks and Remus shook their head and sighed, fighting back a genuine smile. Harry's smile was immediately brighter as he petted Padfoot's head and wouldn't part from him.

"Do I get to stay with you over the summer?" Harry asked hopefully.

Remus didn't want to be the one to ruin his mood, but luckily Mad-Eye had already beat him to it. "No," Moody grunted. "He's not even supposed to be here. Now come on, we've got to go somewhere so we can have a conversation with your muggle relatives."

"Let's go to that empty waiting room over there," Tonks pointed, standing up on her toes. "The glass is blurred so people from the outside won't be able to see clearly in."

Moody grumbled something and quickly clonked over there, followed by the rest.

"Goodbye everyone," Hermione waved and smiled at them. "I'll see you all later this summer," she added before leaving along with her parents.

Ginny shook her head and sighed causing Tonks to quirk an eyebrow at her while they followed Mad-Eye. "Is something amusing?"

"Love is amusing," the red headed girl replied. "Did you see the way Ron and Hermione looked at each other?" she laughed.

"Did you see the way you and Harry looked at each other?" Tonks teased. She smirked when she saw Remus shake his head and sighed, fighting back a smile.

"Did you see the way you and Professor Lupin are?" Ginny countered.

"Touché," Tonks laughed and Remus groaned, unable to hold back a smile now.

"Potter, go get your aunt and uncle. You'll get to see Padfoot one more time before you leave with them," Moody grumbled as he walked into the large, empty waiting room.

Harry glanced at Padfoot once and reluctantly let go of the dog, running quickly to find his aunt and uncle. The group piled into the empty room, leaving Molly and Ron who offered to stand outside as guards to make sure no one else got in there unexpectedly. Tonks followed after Remus, tripping once when her feet got tangled by the door, causing a giggle from Ginny.

Once the door closed, Sirius transformed back into his human form, earning a death glare from Mad-Eye. "What's life without a little risk?" the raven haired man laughed.

"Aside from Voldemort now, you're still the most wanted man in Britain," Tonks sighed.

Sirius grinned. "Thank you Tonks. Glad to know so many people want me."

Tonks groaned and shook her head, leaning on Remus' shoulder as she gave up on him.

Not long afterwards, Harry returned with his muggle relatives. Tonks and Ginny's expressions were almost identical with Tonks forgetting to morph her hair back from the vivid Weasley red she wore at that time. They watched with their jaws hanging a foot down as a fat, pig like kid walked through the door behind Harry, wearing a blank stare as his eyes met all the others in the room. Behind him was a tall, boney woman, looking like she hadn't eaten for years as compared to her husband and son. The last to walk in was a grumpy looking man, portly, short and round with grey hair and a thick moustache. His eyes narrowed and he sneered at them while the woman looked offended and a bit fearful. Tonks and Ginny turned to look at each other, wondering if they're really seeing the same thing.

"That man looked like a cow sat on his face!" Ginny was unable to stop herself from muttering, covering her mouth with both hands afterwards.

Tonks turned slightly red trying not to laugh as she turned and smirked at the muggles. They looked absolutely appalled to see Harry's reception committee. Arthur was the first to step up, reaching his hand out and grinning widely at the fat, portly man.

"Good afternoon!" Arthur said pleasantly. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley," he spoke, shaking the man's plump hand.

"Vernon Dursley," the fat man nodded.

"Harry and Ron told me dad had singlehandedly demolished most of the Dursley's living room two years ago. He didn't know they had boarded up their chimney," Ginny whispered.

Tonks was once again struggling not to laugh as Remus held her hand tightly beside her, reminding her not to break out into a loud fit of laughter. Her hair changed from bright gingerly red to her often seen bubblegum pink. Harry's eyes light up like every time before whenever she morphed, the kid never growing bored with the sight. They all noticed Mrs. Dursley's offense as Tonks changed her hair for the woman would rather close her eyes than look at Tonks. The fat boy beside the tall woman tried to shrink into the background, looking small and insignificant, but Sirius scoffed as he failed extravagantly at the feat.

"We thought we'd have a few words with you about Harry," Arthur smiled.

"Yeah," Moody growled. Remus' eyes flickered to him once he swore he heard his magical eye whizzing under the bowler hat. "About how he's treated when he's at your place."

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house…"

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," Moody growled.

"Anyways, that's not the point," interjected Tonks who smirked as she purposely changed her hair from bubblegum pink to a vivid green then to a brilliant turquoise blue, looking to offend Mrs. Dursley even more. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry…"

"…and make no mistakes, we'll hear about it," added Remus pleasantly completing her sentence and watched along with the others as her hair turned to a funny shade of orange.

"If we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," said Moody roughly. Just then Harry noticed Sirius pushing himself forward in front of Moody.

"And more importantly, you'll have _me_ to answer to," Sirius added as Harry grinned.

"We'll send somebody around every few days to make sure if we have to," Remus added.

"That's preposterous," Mrs. Dursley interrupted in a breathy voice. "You can't do that."

"Watch us. Actually we've seen your house more often than anyone else," Tonks smirked, remembering the many nights they had to camp out to patrol over that mundane house.

"If you don't treat him right, I swear to God I will burn your house down even if it means going back to prison," Sirius added, smirking. "Or at least crash my motorbike through your front door," he finished.

"Are you threatening me, sir?" Vernon Dursley spoke, his moustache twitching.

"Yes, we are," Moody grumbled.

"Who are you to threaten me?" the portly man replied, trying to appear tougher.

"Well we are witches and wizards," Arthur smiled and nodded.

"And I'm his godfather. Legally, I believe I do have the right to threaten you into treating my godson right," Sirius added seriously, eyeing the muggles as Harry grinned even wider.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" Vernon Dursley barked.

Tonks knew just what was going to happen next as Mad-Eye leaned in closer to the man. She and Ginny threw another glance at each other and she could feel Remus struggling to hold back his amusement as Mad-Eye tipped his bowler head back to reveal his sinisterly revolving electric blue mechanical eye. Vernon Dursley jumped nearly three feet back in horror and collided painfully with Harry's trunk and luggage trolley.

"Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley," Moody growled, amused.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to have a proper conversation with my godson before he leaves," Sirius interjected, pulling Harry to the side.

The Dursleys left the room faster than lightning as the three of them nearly tripped over each other piling outside. Moody clonked out after them, watching the group along with Molly and Ron who had obviously overheard the conversation and were both holding back laughter.

"Sirius, not that I don't want you here but you could get yourself sent back to Azkaban if anyone saw you," Harry spoke up first as the door closed behind them.

"Well I had to see you off didn't I?" Sirius replied. "Besides, what's life without a little risk?" he smirked. "I'd say this is nothing to worry about after I've gone back to the Ministry to fight off a bunch of Death Eaters and escaped with my life intact and everything," he smirked.

"Sirius you're the best," Harry smiled, hugging the man tightly. "Why can't I come stay with you guys though? If I can't stay at Professor Lupin's house why can't I stay at the Burrow or even at Hogwarts? At least I'll be away from the Dursleys and get to see you more."

"We tried bringing up those points to Dumbledore," Tonks nodded. "Even Hogwarts."

"But Albus is convinced that because of your mother's protection charm, you'll be a lot safer at your relative's home, especially now that the Death Eaters are openly active again."

"Will I see you soon?" Harry asked, looking around at all of them.

"Very soon Harry," Remus smiled.

"Can you come rescue me like you did last summer? Earlier perhaps?"

Tonks couldn't hold back her laughter as she nodded. "We'll try kiddo," she replied.

Harry gave them all one last good-bye as he left the room, following his aunt and uncle miserably back to Privet Drive, their home in the boring suburban neighborhood. Remus watched as the boy left and threw Sirius a warning glance as his friend nodded and quickly transformed into the large black dog again, trotting out happily with the couple. The Weasleys parted way as Molly gave them all a hug before leaving, not missing Sirius in his dog form and even Mad-Eye Moody, much to his dismay. Tonks snickered, hi-fiving Ginny as Remus again shook his head at just how much fun his girlfriend seemed to be having.

"Come over for dinner more often now," Molly reminded them.

"Or can we come to your place?" Ginny asked, her eyes beaming with hope.

"Of course," Tonks and Remus spoke together at the same time.

Ginny laughed once before leaving with her family. Tonks turned to face Remus and they grinned at each other before walking their way along with Mad-Eye and a dog form of Sirius trotting happily beside them.

"I'd say he's happy he got his point across," Tonks noted.

"I'd say he's happy to still be _alive_ and _not_ in Azkaban," Remus spoke, turning to Sirius who gave him a weary expression and shook his head.

"Constant vigilance," Moody grumbled and walked a bit faster than them, perhaps having a place he needed to go to afterwards.

"I'd love to go home with you two but unfortunately I have to go back to the Ministry to pick up some paperwork," Tonks sighed.

"Go ahead, we'll have dinner ready at home," Remus smiled and kissed her temple.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE, TONKS!" Moody screamed back, causing Tonks to trip.

Luckily Remus had caught her as she straightened herself and was cursing at Mad-Eye under her breath, calling him names she often referred to him as when he wasn't in the room. Remus and Tonks kissed once again on the lips briefly before Tonks ran forward to accompany Mad-Eye as they again parted in a different direction from Remus and Padfoot.

"Must you always do that?" Tonks grumbled.

"Now that the Death Eaters are openly active again, it's best to practice what I've taught you," Moody grumbled.

"They're still human, or most of them are. They have to rest too," Tonks sighed.

"But _he_ won't rest," Moody growled. "The war has only begun Tonks."

"Alright, constant vigilance," she sighed. "I swear sometimes you're even worse than my mum," she mumbled, following her old mentor out into an empty alley. They both apparated at the same instant, leaving a _pop_ in their place.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it somewhat ^_^ Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. ^_^<p> 


End file.
